YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!
by C.AlwaysLight.B
Summary: [CHAPTER 9 UP!] Baekhyun 24 tahun bakal seorang guru. Manakala Chanyeol seorang siswa yang baru berusia 19 tahun.Tapi.. "Menikah? dengan si pendek ini!"- Chanyeol. "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan si telinga lebar!" - Baekhyun. ChanBaek/BaekYeol/Yaoi/Marriage life/Slight HunHan/KaiSoo.
1. Chapter 1

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : T DULU HEHE…**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita harus mempercepatkan hari pernikahan mereka."

"Tapi bagaimana? Bahkan kita aja belum membincangkan perkara ini kepada mereka."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Tuan Park. Keluarga Byun dan Park harus di satukan segera."

Tuan Byun memicit kepalanya. Sungguh ini hal yang sangat merumitkan. Tidak punya pilihan lain. Pernikahan ini harus segera berlangsung. Harus!

"Baiklah begitu. Kita akan mempertemukan dan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka dengan secepatnya. Jadi, kapan Baekhyun akan pulang ke Korea?"

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

 **INCHEON AIRPORT**

Seorang namja munggil menarik kedua kopernya kesusahan. Saat ini dia baru saja tiba di Korea setelah tiga tahun menetap di Jepang. Oh jangan lupa ponsel yang masih setia di telinganya.

"Hey kau di mana?"

"…."

"Mwo? Jangan bilang aku harus menaiki teksi. Kyaaa.." Tanpa sengaja namja munggil itu melanggar seseorang di hadapannya yang membuatkan ponselnya langsung terjatuh.

"Aigoo ponsel ku!" dengan cepat namja munggil membungkuk itu mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh. Melihat jika ada kesan calar atau kerosakkan, dan dia menarik nafas lega setelah melihat tiada sebarang kecacatan dan kerosakkan di ponsel yang baru di belinya beberapa bulan lalu.

"Hey pendek! Kalau jalan liat-liat dong. Apa kau terlalu pendek hingga tidak bisa melihat orang di depanmu eoh?!"

Suara itu menginterupsi kegiatan namja munggil yang sedang bersama ponselnya. Dia mememusingkan tubuhnya sehingga berhadapan dengan orang yang di langgarnya tadi. Dia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, kerana kenyataannya namja yang di hadapannya itu agak sedikit tinggi dari tubuhnya.

"Ah… mianhaeyo." Namja munggil itu sedikit membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf. Dalam hal ini, memang salahnya.

"Cih.. dasar pendek." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari namja tinggi itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" namja munggil itu memandang tepat namja tinggi yang turut sedang memandangnya. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum miring mendengar pertanyaan laki-laki pendek yang beda 11 cm darinya.

"Kau. Pendek." Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi menekankan setiap perkataannya, membuatkan namja mungil itu mengepalkan kedua tanganya menahan marah.

"Coba kau bilang sekali lagi?"

"Kau pen… arghh! Kenapa kau menendang kaki ku eoh?!" Namja tinggi itu langsung menjerit dan melompat-lompat kesakitan mengabaikan tatapan orang ramai yang menyaksikan mereka saat ini, kerna namja mungil itu tanpa aba-aba langsung menendang kakinya, tepat di tulangnya.

"Itu kerna kau mengatai ku pendek dasar telinga lebar!"

"Kyaaa berani-beraninya kau mengatai ku telinga lebar!" namja tinggi menatap nyalang namja pendek yang tersenyum mengejek kepadanya. Ini benar-benar satu penghinaan yang besar!

"Kau… arghhh!" namja tinggi itu langsung terduduk di lantai mengelus-elus kakinya, kerna dia sekali lagi di tendang oleh makhluk pendek yang mengerikan itu.

"Kyaaa kau…"

"Da…" namja munggil itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman kemenangan yang terukir di wajahnya, meninggalkan namja tinggi yang masih kesakitan dan menatapnya marah.

"AKAN KU HABISKAN KAU KALAU KITA KETEMU LAGI PENDEK!"

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Aku pulang!"

"Baekhyun anak eomma!"

"Eommaa.." dua beranak itu langsung memeluk antara satu sama lain, menyalurkan kerinduan yang telah lama mereka pendam. Nyonya Byun melepaskan pelukkannya. Memandang anak bongsunya yang sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak berjumpa. Sebuah kecupan hangat hinggap di dahi Baekhyun, membuatkan Baekhyun refleks menutup matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu eomma." Baekhyun memeluk kembali ibunya yang sangat di rinduinya.

"Eomma juga sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun." Nyonya Byun membalas pelukan anaknya. Terkadang dia mengecup lembut pucuk kepala anak manjanya itu.

"Baekhyun?"

"Baekbeom hyung.." Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari ibunya dan langsung berlari ke arah Baekbeom, hyung satu-satunya Baekhyun.

"Bogoshipeo hyung." Baekhyun memeluk Baekbeom sungguh dia sangat merindukan hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Nado. Hyung juga. Kau sudah besar Baekhyun." Baekbeom mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas. Tiga tahun tidak berjumpa kerna Baekhyun melanjutkan pelajarannya ke Jepang, membuatkan dia merindui adik kecilnya itu.

"Tapi kau tetap pendek Baekhyun." Baekbeom tertawa lucu. Melihat ekspresi adik kecilnya yang berubah cemberut mendengar perkataan 'pendek'.

"Eomma.. hyung mengatai ku pendek." Adu Baekhyun. Dia menatap tajam hyungnya yang masih mentertawakannya membuat Nyonya Byun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu.

"Ya sudahlah Baekbeom mengerjai adikmu itu."

"Biarin eomma. Dia memang pendek kok. Ku kira tiga tahun di Jepang akan membuatnya tinggi." tawa Baekbeom semakin kuat membuatkan Baekhyun semakin termakan emosi.

"Eomma…" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya seperti anak kecil. Tidak terima di bilang pendek oleh Baekbeom. Sadarlah Baekhyun, umurmu sudah 24 tahun.

"Kalian sudah lah. Jangan mengerjai adikmu lagi Baekbeom. Baekbeom kau pergi istirahat nae. Eomma akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu."

"Nae eomma!"

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Kau kenapa berjalan seperti itu?" Sehun memandang sahabatnya heran melihat Chanyeol berjalan terpingkal-pingka seperti itu. Muka Chanyeol berubah masam mendengar pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Aku bertemu dengan makhluk pendek yang mengerikan."

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak mau mengingat hal itu lagi." Chanyeol menggegam erat sudu yang berada digenggamannya. Mengingatkan hal itu membuatnya sakit hati. Saat ini mereka berada di café yang berdekatan dengan bandara. Mengisi perut yang sudah kelaparan.

"Oke-oke." Sehun mengaduk coffee di cawannya sebelum menyesapnya sedikit.

"Berapa lama kau akan berada di Korea?"

"Khabar baik. Aku akan menetap terus di sini." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Ya. Oh ya di mana Kai?" Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai merupakan sahabat dari kecil. Hubungan mereka terlalu akrab seperti saudara sehingga mereka memanggil ayah dan ibu masing-masing dengan panggilan eomma. Namun, Sehun terpaksa berpindah ke China kerana mengikuti keluarganya yang harus berpindah ke sana atas urusan kerja.

"Kai sedang sibuk kencan bersama tunangan nya."

"Mwo? Kai sudah bertunang?" Sehun hampir menyemburkan minumannya dan menatap tidak percaya wajah Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di hadapannya.

"Iya. Dengan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo? Anak bermata bulat seperti burung hantu itu?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menyuapi Banana Cake kegemarannya. Mengabaikan Sehun yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukan Kyungsoo itu terlalu galak? Kan dia selalu memukuli Kai dengan Judonya?" Sehun ingat. Kyungsoo merupakan kakak kelas mereka yang berbeda satu tahun dari mereka. Kyungsoo terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan galaknya. Kai selalu menjadi mangsa pukulan Kyungsoo, kerna Kai tidak habis-habis mengincar Kyungsoo.

"Mana ku tau. Jodoh mungkin." Sebuah deringan lagu dari ponsel Chanyeol menghentikan perbualan mereka . Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya melihat nama pemanggil yang terpapar di layar skrin.

"Yeobusaeyeo?"

"…"

"Aku lagi menjemput Sehun di bandara appa."

"…."

"Sekarang?"

"…"

"Kurae. Arraseo." Chanyeol membuang nafasnya pelan setelah memutuskan perbualan di ponselnya.

"Kajja kita pulang Sehun. Appa menyuruhku pulang."

"Baiklah. Ayo kalau begitu. Aku juga merindukan apartmentku."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Wah eomma banyak sekali. Apa kita akan ada kedatangan tetamu?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat banyak makan malam yang terhidang di meja makan. Nyonya Byun yang sibuk menghidangkan makan malam mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak bongsunya itu.

"Tanya saja pada appa mu itu." Nyonya Byun mengangkat dagunya menunjukkan Tuan Byun yang sedang duduk di sofa membaca koran di ruang tamu. Baekhyun langsung menuju ke ayahnya dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Tuan Byun.

"Appa memang kita akan ada tetamu malam ini?" Tuan Byun memandang anaknya yang duduk disampingnya. Dia mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Baekhyun dan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau akan tau sayang."

Ting tong ting tong

Pandangan mereka beralih ke pintu utama. Menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang memecet bel di kediaman keluarga Byun.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang. Baek tolong kau buka pintunya." Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah pintu utama.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah keningnya melihat sepasang suami istri yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya setelah pintu terbuka. Membuatnya sedikit heran.

"Baekhyun?" perkataan wanita separuh baya di hadapannya membuat Baekhyun bertambah bingung. 'Bagaimana dia mengetahui namaku?'

"Nde. Anda siapa?" Baekhyun memandang wajah suami istri itu bergantian. Pelbagai persoalan bermain di mindanya sekarang.

"Ya ampun Baekhyun. Kau tidak mengingati kami?" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya memikir keras mencoba mengingati siapa yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. Manakala orang yang sedang di tatapnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Park eomoni? Park ahbeoji?" Baekhyun teragak-agak menyapa kedua orang itu. Takut-takut salah dengan terkaannya.

"Ya Baekhyun ini kami. Aigoo Baekhyun kau sudah besar."

"Hahaha.. Nde eomoni. Maaf aku tidak mengenal kalian tadi. Ayo masuk."

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Sebentar, yeobo mana Chanyeol?" Nyonya Park memandang suaminya yang berada di belakangnya mencari-cari anak semata wayangnya.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Nyonya Park.

"Iya. Chanyeol anak lelaki kami. Nanti juga kau akan mengenalnya. Ah itu dia." Baekhyun turut memandang ke sosok yang mendekati Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang di panggil Chanyeol itu. Begitu juga Chanyeol. dia sedikit terkejut melihat laki-laki yang berada di depannya.

"Kau pendek?!"

"Telinga lebar?!"

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Saat ini Nyonya dan Tuan Byun serta Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park berada di ruang tamu. Usai makan malam mereka memutuskan duduk di ruang tamu untuk berbincang sesuatu hal yang penting. Jangan lupakan baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menatap memberikan tatapn mematikan antara satu sama lain yang membuatkan suasana di sekitar menjadi tegang.

"Ekhem.." suara Tuan Byun menghentikan aksi tatapan mematikan mereka. Baekhyun membuang wajahnya ke samping tidak mahu menatap Chanyeol yang berada di hadapannya. Manakala Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Ada perkara yang ingin kami bincangkan tentang kalian berdua." Ucapan Tuan Park membuatkan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Tuan Park.

Tuan Park menatap Tuan Byun sebelum Tuan Byun menganggukkan kepala sebagai isyarat untuk meneruskan perbincangan mereka.

"Kami rasa semua sudah tau ParkByun Copration merupakan perusahaan antara dua buah keluarga yang telah lama di jalankan. Dan sebelum kakek Byun meninggal dia telah meninggalkan sebuah wasiat."

"Wasiat?" ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan , membuatkan kedua orang itu kembali memberikan tatapan mematikan milik mereka.

"Iya wasiat. Kakek Byun meninggalkan wasiat agar perusahaan ini harus di turunkan untuk generasi ParkByun seterusnya. Dan Kakek meminta Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menikah."

"MWO? MENIKAH?!" kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Tuan Byun membuatkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak kaget. Mereka memandang Tuan Byun dengan tatapan yang sukar di percayai. Menikah? Andwae!

"Iya kalian harus menikah. Dan Chanyeol akan memimpin perusahaan itu nanti setelah umurnya mencapai 22 tahun."

"Tapi appa aku masih bersekolah. Aku baru 19 tahun kenapa aku harus menikah?" Chanyeol menatap Tuan Park. Menikah dengan umurnya 19 tahun? Tidak sama sekali!

"Benar appa. Aku bahkan akan baru memulai kerjaya ku sebagai guru. Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan si telinga lebar ini?" kini giliran baekhyun bertanya kepada Tuan Byun. Bahkan dia baru pulan dari Jepang untuk memulakan kerjayanya sebagai guru. Tiba-tiba di suruh menikah?!

"Kyaaa siapa yang kau bilang telinga lebar eoh? Dasar bocah pendek!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah? Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu tiang listrik."

"Kau mema-"

"Sudah hentikan!" pekikan dari Tuan Byun berjaya menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua. Tuan Byun menatap Chnyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"Eomma.. aku tidak mau menikah. Eomma bantu aku." Baekhyun merengek kepada Nyonya Byun, menarik-narik lengan wanita itu seperti anak kecil, membuatkan Chanyeol berdecih melihat sikap keanak-anakkan Baekhyun.

"Eomma tidak bisa apa-apa sayang. Ini wasiat kakekmu kita tidak bisa membantah. Lagi pula setelah menikah Chanyeol masih bisa bersekolah dan Baekhyun, akan tetap menjadi seorang guru."

"Nde benar apa kata eomma mu itu Baekhyun. Kalian berdua masih bisa menjalankan aktivitas kalian seperti biasa. Lagi pula eomoni lihat kalian sangat cocok kok."

Nyonya Park tertawa kecil membuatkan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut. Tidak terima di bilang cocok.

"Tidak ada penolakkan dari kalian. Pernikahan ini tetap akan di jalankan minggu depan?" Sekali lagi ucapan Tuan Park membuatkan mereka kaget.

"Minggu depan? Itu terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak ada bantahan Chanyeol!" Chanyeol bungkam mendengar bentakkan dari Tuan Park. Sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar tidak bisa membantah wasiat ini.

Chanyeol memandang tepat namja mungil yang berada di hadapannya. Namja yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti.

Sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dia akan membuat namja kecil di hadapannya ini menyesal dengan tindakannya yang menendang kakinya di bandara siang tadi.

"Huh baiklah. Aku setuju. Aku akan bernikah dengannya." Chanyeol masih menatap Baekhyun dengan seringaian di Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatap balik lelaki tinggi di hadapannya.

Dia tersedak air liurnya sendiri menerima penerimaan dari lelaki itu. Sebelum dia tersedar dengan senyuman miring yang tercetak jelas di wajah lelaki itu. 'Eoh jadi kau ingin bermain denganku? Baiklah kita akan melihat sejauh mana permainanmu telinga lebar.'

"Kurae. Aku juga setuju dengan pernikahan ini." jawaban Baekhyun membuatkan seringaian Chanyeol bertambah lebar. Begitu juga Baekhyun. Dia memberikan senyuman menantangnya kepda lelai jangkung itu.

'Welcome to my world Byun Baekhyun.'

'Welcome to my world Park Chanyeol.'

 **TBC**

 **Annyeonng~ author bawa FF baru ni. Semoga kalian terhibur ya. Dan semoga kalian ngerti dengan bahsanya. Oh ya Terima kasih kepada Hyo Luv ChanBaek yang telah member author ide untuk membuat FF ini. ^^**

 **Jangan lupa baca ya. Dan juga thanx untuk reader yang baca FF author sebelumnya 'The Kiss Scene, That Pregnancy dan About Chanbaek Love'. Dan author akan secepatnya untuk update chapter 'About Chanbaek Love.'**

 **Read and Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : T LAGI**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

.

.

.

.

Ting tong…

Di kediaman Park, bel tidak henti-henti berbunyi dan sepertinya sang pelaku emang tidak sabaran sekali untuk memasuki kediaman itu.

"Sebentar." Suara seorang wanita paruh bayar kedengaran dari arah dapur. Wanita itu dengan cekatan melepaskan celamek yang dipakainya dan meletakkanya di atas meja makan. Dia berlari kecil agar bisa cepat sampai di pintu utama.

"Eomma!" Nyonya Park sedikit kaget setelah membuka pintu. Dua sosok yang berbeda warna kulit menyapanya dengan teriakkan yang sedikit keras dan jangan lupa dengan senyuman lebar dari kedua orang itu.

"Loh Kai dan…-" Nyonya Park memerhatikan sosok yang berada di sebelah Kai. Dia sedikit memincingkan matanya untuk mengenal sosok yang masih tersenyum lebar itu.

"Sehun? Itu kamu?" Nyonya Park menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya setelah dia mengetahui Sehun yang berada bersama Kai saat ini.

"Nde eomma. Ini aku."

"Ommo Sehun-ah kapan kamu kembali?" Nyonya Park langsung memeluk Sehun dan tidak lupa Sehun membalas pelukan itu kembali. Dia sudah menganggap Sehun dan Kai seperti anaknya sendiri.

Nyonya Park melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Sehun dari hujung rambut hingga ke hujung kaki. Seperti tidak percaya namja yang memiliki kulit seputih susu itu berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah besar Sehun-ah. Dan tambah ganteng juga. Eomma benar-benar kangen sama kamu." Nyonya Park tertawa kecil. Dia memang sudah lama tidak ketemu dengan namja yang bermarga Oh itu, sejak Sehun dan keluarganya berpindah ke China.

"Ah eomma bisa aja. Aku juga kangen sama eomma. Aku baru pulang kemarin eomma."

"Kyaaa eomma. Masa Cuma Sehun doang. Apa eomma gak kangen sama aku?" suara Kai menginturapsi membuatkan Nyonya Park dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan terhadap Kai yang sedang bersedekap dada dan mempout bibirnya.

"Gi mana eomma mau kangen sama kamu Kai. Kamu tiap harikan mampir di sini." Kai tersenyum aneh mendengar jawaban yang di berikan oleh Nyonya Park. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sedikit malu. Nyonya Park menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku pemilik nama asli Kim Jongin itu.

"Iya sih." Jawab Kai perlahan. Dia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya apa kalian ke sini mau ketemu Chanyeol?"

"Nde eomma. Tadi dia menelefon, meminta kami untuk datang ke sini." – Sehun.

"Ah kalau begitu masuklah. Dia ada di kamarnya." Kai dan Sehun langsung masuk ke mansion mewah milik keluarga Park itu. Mereka menaiki satu-satu persatu anak tangga menuju ke kamar Chanyeol. Sehun sempat memerhatikan keadaan rumah itu. Tiada yang berubah menurutnya. Bertahun-tahun tidak datang ke rumah ini, membuatkan Sehun merindui suasana di kediaman ini.

Meskipun keluarga Park sebuah keluarga yang terhormat dan berharta, namun, mereka tidak pernah menyombong-nyombong dengan kekayaan yang mereka punya. Bahkan Nyonya Park dan Tuan Park, tidak pernah sesekali melarang Chanyeol untuk berteman tanpa mengira status. Dan satu hal mengapa Kai dan Sehun suka sama keluarga ini, kerna keluarga ini merupakan keluarga yang hangat. Sesibuk mana Tuan Park, dia tetap akan meluangkan masa bersama istri dan anaknya.

Tok tok tok

"Chanyeol apa kau di dalam? Kami mau masuk!" Kai sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia masih mengetuk-ngetuk dengan kuat pintu kamar Chanyeol membuatkan Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah Kai . Malah Sehun sempat berfikir pintu kamar Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan roboh kerna ulah Kai.

"Kyaaa masuk aja! Jangan diketuk-ketuk terus!" Kai memandang Sehun dan dia tersenyum setelah mendengar suara dari pemilik kamar.

Cklek.

Kai memutar knop pintu. Dia memasuki kamar yang terbilang besar itu di ikuti Sehun di belakangnya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain, sedikit keheranan mungkin ketika melihat sebuah gundukkan besar di atas ranjang.

Mereka mendekati ranjang tersebut, tanpa aba-aba Kai langsung menyibak selimut yang membungkus tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Hey man." Kai menampilkan deretan giginya setelah berhasil membuang selimut itu ke lantai. Chanyeol lantas bangkit dari pembaringannya. Dia duduk bersila di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk bantal gulingan. Matanya memerhatikan Kai dan Sehun yang kini sedang duduk di sofa di sebelah sudut kanan kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh kami berdua datang ke rumahmu?" Sehun mengangkat bicara setelah sekian lama berdiam. Kai sepertinya tidak berminat akan hal yang akan dibincangkan nanti. Dia sibuk bermain dengan ponsel miliknya.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya ke gulingan yang berada di pelukannya. Dia menghela nafasnya berat dan memerhati satu persatu wajah sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menikah."

"WHAT!?" oh itu Kai. Dia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut namja tinggi itu. Sedangkan Sehun dia hanya menatap datar melihat reaksi berlebihan yang ditunjukkan Kai.

"Aku akan menikah Kai, Sehun." Chanyeol membenamkan kembali wajahnya ke bantal guling. Sebenarnya sejak dia di beritahu akan menikah dia langsung tidak dapat tidur dengan lena. Bahkan dia sering terbangun tengah malam gara-gara mendapat mimpi ngeri tentang pernikahannya dengan namja pendek itu.

"OMG! Kapan? Tapi kenapa kau harus menikah? Bukankah kita masih bersekolah?"

"Cih bahkan kau sudah mempunyai tunangan Kim Jongin." Kai langsung mencibir saat mendengar ucapan sarkastik dari Sehun.

"Minggu depan."

"Begitu cepat sekali?"- Sehun

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya lesu. Setelah itu dia menceritakan semua kepada kedua orang temannya tentang apa yang berlaku. Bahkan saat ini Kai dan Sehun sudah berada di atas ranjang Chanyeol untuk mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol.

"Aku bersimpati kepadamu teman." Kai menepuk pundak Chanyeol perlahan. Namun langsung di tepis oleh Chanyeol, kerna Kai menepuk pundaknya sambil tertawa keras.

"Sialan kau Kim Jongin." Dan Kai masih tertawa. Sepertinya namja yang memiliki kulit tan itu senang di atas penderitaan yang akan di alami oleh temannya itu nanti.

"Oh ya omong-omong siapa nama calon istrimu itu?" Sehun tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi. Dia sedikit geli apabila menyebut 'calon istri'. Seorang Park Chanyeol, sang pangeran sekolah akan menikah? Wow itu lelucon yang paling lucu pernah di dengarnya.

Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua orang temannya. Ah dia sungguh kesal kerna dua orang temannya yang diharapkanbisa menyelesaikan masalahnya malah balik mentertawakan dirinya. Dasar!

"Kyaaa kenapa kalian mentertawai diriku eoh? Kalian benar-benar sialan!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya. Tidak lupa untuk membaling bantal kepada Sehun dan Kai. 'Benar-benar teman tidak berguna!' umpatnya di dalam hati.

"Wooo.. bertenang. Oke kami akan berhenti tertawa." Kai menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, begitu juga Sehun membuatkan Chanyeol mendengus nafasnya kasar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus lari daripada rumah? Atau bunuh diri?"

"Jangan konyol Park Chanyeol." – Sehun.

Asal kalian tau umur ku baru 19 tahun…-"

"Kami juga." – Kai

"Apa-apalah. Dan aku baru mau menikmati usia remaja ku, tetapi disuruh menikah dengan seseorang yang lebih tua dari ku. What the hell?! Dasar wasiat sialan!" – Chanyeol.

"Ommo jadi kau akan menikah dengan orang tua?" lagi. Kai mentertawakan Chanyeol membuatkan bantal kedua mendarat tepat ke wajah Kai.

"Hell! Umurnya baru 24 tahun! Kau pikir appa dan eomma akan menjodohkan ku dengan orang tua eoh?"

"Hey, kau belum menjawab soalan ku lagi." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun. Mengabaikan Kai yang masih belum berhenti tertawa.

"Soalan yang mana?"

"Nama calon istrimu."

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol menjawab lirih. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Mengingat sosok mungil yang akan menjadi istrinya nanti benar-benar bisa membuat dia mati muda.

"Byun Baekhyun?!" sontak Sehun dan Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Kai. Mereka mengernyitkan dahi mereka melihat reaksi Kai setelah Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun.

"Emang kau mengenalinya?" Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya masih memerhatikan wajah Kai dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Changkahaman. Sepertinya aku mengenali nama itu." Kai memikir keras untuk mengingingati sosok dari nama itu. Kerutan jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

"Sehun, apa kau mengingati Byun Baekhyun?"

"Mana ku tau siapa Byu… oh nanti dulu." Sehun memandang Kai setelah dia akhirnya menyadari pemilik nama itu dan Kai menganggukkan kepalanya mantap setelah yakin Sehun juga mengetahui siapa Byun Baekhyun.

"Kyaaa emang kalian mengenalinya?!" Chanyeol menjerit frustasi melihat kelakuan aneh temannya. 'Apa mungkin Sehun dan Kai mengenali Byun Baekhyun?'

"Chanyeol kau tidak mengenali Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol menggeleng kepalanya cepat mendengar pertanyaan yang menuntun dari Kai. Bagaimana bisa dia mengenali Baekhyun sedangkan mereka baru bertemu dan mengetahui nama masing- masing kemarin.

"Bagaimana dengan Baekkie?" kini giliran Sehun pula menanyakan soalan membuat Chanyeol terdiam. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah dia mengingati nama itu dan langsung menatap Sehun dan Kai bergantian.

"Jangan bilang kalau Byun Baekhyun itu…." Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya meminta kepastian daripada kedua temannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Sehun dan Kai.

"Oh shit!"

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Matanya menatap kearah langit-langit kamarnya. Tubuhnya digulingkan ke kiri dan ke kanan mencoba untuk mencari kenyamanan. Tetapi nihil. Baekhyun bangkit dari pembaringannya. Kakinya di juntaikan di tepi ranjang menghembus nafasnya berat.

"Apa aku benar-benar harus menikah dengan anak itu? Bahkan dia lebih muda dariku. Oh tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun berbicara entah pada siapa. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Seperti Chanyeol, Baekhyun juga tidak tenang memikirkan hal itu. Tiba-tiba rasa penyesalan menguasai dirinya kerna telah menerima pernikahan itu.

"Baekhyun! Turun ke bawah sekarang ada teman mu datang!" suara teriakkan Nyonya Byun membuatkan Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghelakan nafasnya.

"Nae eomma." Dengan malas Baekhyun berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia menuruni anak tangga satu persatu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jika ikutkan hatinya, dia tidak mau bertemu dengan sesiapa pun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin sendiri.

"Baekhyun?!" suara itu membuatkan Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya berbinar melihat seseorang yang berdiri berhampiran sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Luhan?" Baekhyun mempercepatkan langkah kakinya mendekati Luhan, sahabatnya saat di bangku persekolahan dulu. Dia langsung memeluk sahabat yang sudah terlalu lama ditemuinya itu dan setelah itu mereka mendudukan diri mereka masing-masing di sofa.

"Untung eomma mu memberitahu ku kau sudah pulang. Jika tidak, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tidak mengetahui kau sudah berada di Korea." Luhan memuncungkan bibirnya. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya kehadapan dadanya. Pura-pura merajuk. Membuatkan namja yang memilikki ketinggian seperti Baekhyun itu bertambah imut.

"Mianhae Luhan. Aku belum sempat untuk memberitahumu. Maafkan aku nae?" Baekhyun mengguncang perlahan lengan Luhan, membuatkan namja kelahiran 20 April itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya lagi.

"Nde gwenchana. Oh ya kira-kira bagaimana Jepang? Ah aku bahkan ingin ke sana." Luhan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dia memerhatikan keadaan rumah yang cukup terbilang mewah itu.

"Bagus. Tapi aku lebih suka di Korea."

"Kau akan menjadi guru bukan? Kapan kau akan mulai mengajar?"

"Dua minggu lagi. Setelah liburan musim panas tamat. Oh ya bagaimana dengan dirimu Lu?" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya. Sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya sehingga terdengar bunyi-bunyi kecil dari otot-ototnya.

"Aku memiliki toko bunga Baek."

"Mwo? Jinjjareo? Aku pikir kau tidak ingin bersangkut paut dengan hal-hal yang feminine?" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, mengingatkan sosok seorang Xi Luhan sering mengakui dirinya mainly dan tidak segan-segan memukul orang yang menyebutnya cantik.

"Kyaaa emang ada yang salah?"

"Enggak sih, Cuma… ah lupakan." Untuk sekian kalinya Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lagi.

"Waeyo Baekhyun-ah?" Luhan yang menyadari perubahan di raut wajah Baekhyun, menepuk perlahan pundak sahabatnya itu. Berharap kalau-kalau Baekhyun mau menceritakan masalahnya.

"Aku akan menikah Lu."

"Mwo? Kapan? Bagaimana bisa?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sukar untuk di artikan.

"Minggu depan. Itu gara-gara wasiat dari kakek ku."

"Kau akan menikah dengan siapa Baek?"

"Park Chanyeol anak sahabat appaku. Kami harus menikah demi kelangsungan bisnis keluarga kami. Dan dia akan menjadi CEO saat umurnya 22 tahun."

"Jadi kau akan bernikah dengan seseorang yang lebih muda darimu? Ommo sukar untuk di percaya." Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sedikit prihatin dengan nasib sahabatnya. Ingat hanya sedikit.

"Eung.. Dia masih bersekolah, umurnya 19 tahun." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya memandang permaidani yang berada di bawah kakinya. Setelah kejadian malam itu, dia sudah beberapa kali bilang kepada orang tuanya untuk membatalkan pernikahan itu, tetapi orang tuanya menolak mentah-mentah permintaanya. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini dia menyesal kembali ke Korea.

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Luhan!" Luhan terkikik geli melihat reaksi namja manis itu dan Baekhyun hanya menatap tajam teman yang tidak kalah cantik dari dirinya.

"Oke-oke. Jangan marah. Nanti cepat tua loh." Luhan masih terkikik. Jika kalian mengharapkan Luhan akan perihatin dengan apa yang menimpa Baekhyun, kalian salah besar. Kerna Luhan sering kali membuat Baekhyun kesal dengan kejahilannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana Luhan?"

"Hurm.. terima aja. Mau gi mana lagi. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya bukan? Lagipula-…" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah keningnya setelah dia menyadari nada bicara Luhan berubah menjadi serius.

"Sudah saatnya kau melupakan Daehyun."

Nama itu. Daehyun. Ya ia harus melupakannya.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Permisi." Sehun memasuki salah satu toko bunga yang terletak di bandar Seoul sesuai dengan alamat yang telah diberikan kepadanya. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling melihat-melihat toko yang bisa di bilang besar itu.

"Nde, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat sosok yang menyapanya di arah belakang. Seketika Sehun terpesona dengan namja cantik yang tengah tersenyum di hadapannya.

'Deg'

'Ommo manisnya.'

"Hello?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika sosok cantik itu melambaikan kedua tangannya ke hadapan wajahnya.

"Ah nde?" Sehun sedikit salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berkerja lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika sosok manis itu mulai mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada perlu apa? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Eurm.. ah iya. Aku ingin mengambil bouquet bunga yang di tempah kemarin apa sudah siap?" Sehun memegang dada kirinya. Dia merasakan jantungnya seperti mau pecah saat ini.

"Atas nama siapa ya?"

'Ommo kenapa dia manis sekali. Matanya kenapa bersinar-sinar?'

"A..atas nama mu eh, bukan, nama Park Tiffany untuk acara pernikahan anaknya." 'Bodoh kau Oh Sehun. Kenapa bisa gugup seperti ini?'

"Ah sebentar ya." Sehun mengurut-urut dadanya ketika sosok itu beranjak meninggalkan dirinya. Dia bernafas lega. Kerna saat dia melihat namja yang menurutnya manis itu, dia telah menahan nafasnya.

"Ini dia bunganya. Bayarannya telah dilunaskan." Sehun kembali menahan nafasnya ketika melihat namja manis itu kembali dengan bouquet bunga ditangannya. Namja manis itu menyerahkan bunga itu kepada Sehun dan Sehun mengambilnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

'Ya ampun, suaranya merdu sekali.'

"Ah iya, te.. terima kasih."

"Nde. Terima kasih kembali." Namja manis itu membungkuk hormat membuatkan Sehun teragak-agak untuk membalas tundukkan hormat itu. Oh ada apa dengan dirimu Sehun?!

Sehun menggerakkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum suara namja cantik itu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

" Nanti dulu, kalau boleh ku tau, siapa nama anaknya yang akan bernikah itu?" Bahkan namja Cantik itu telah berada di hadapannya, membuatkan Sehun terpaksa menahan detakkan jantungnya yang mulai menggila itu.

"Dia Park Chanyeol, temanku. Waeyo?"

"Apa nama calon istrinya Byun Baekhyun?"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedikit aneh dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Apa kau mengenalinya?"

"Iya. Dia teman ku! Oh perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan." Luhan menghulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Sehun jangan lupa senyuman manis yang masih terukir di wajahnya. Sehun menatap tangan itu ragu sebelum tersenyum dan menyambut huluran tangan yang diberikan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun imnida."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Akhirnya saat yang di nantikan tiba. Iya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun. Tidak ramai yang hadir Cuma kaum kerabat yang rapat dengan kedua keluarga Park dan keluarga Byun dan juga Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Bahkan acara pernikahan mereka di lakukan di Pulau Jeju. Ini juga di atas permintaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang ingin pernikahan mereka dilakukan dengan sedrhana.

"Baekhyun memerhatikan dirinya di hadapan cermin. Penampilannya sangat berbeda hari ini. Dia mengenakan tuxedo yang berwarna putih. Rambutnya di sisir ketepi dan solekan tipis di wajahnya membuatkan ia keliatan sangat cantik.

"Baekhyun sudah siap? Sudah tiba saatnya." Baekhyun mengangguk setelah mendengar suara dari Tuan Byun. Dia berjalan mendekati Tuan Byun yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di lengan Tuan Byun, berjalan perlahan untuk memasuki dewan yang akan menjadi saksi acara pernikahannya nanti.

Semua mata tertumpu kearah Baekhyun, saat dia mulai berjalan memasuki dewan. Sesiapa saja terpesona dengan penampilannya saat ini. Dia melirik kearah Luhan yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan Luhan memberikan senyuman dan anggukan sebagai semangat untuk Baekhyun.

Matanya tertumpu ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri memerhatikannya dari atas altar. Baekhyun sedikit merona melihat lelaki yang akan menjadi suaminya sebentar lagi. Park Chanyeol, dengan tuxedo hitam dan rambut yang di sisir ke atas, membuatkannya keliatan tampan.

Tuan Byun menghulurkan tangan Baekhyun dan di sambut Chanyeol saat mereka sudah sampai di altar. Mereka kini berdiri saling berhadapan membuatkan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sangat sempurna. Bacaan ikrar di ucapkan oleh kedua sang mempelai sehinggalah mereka di sahkan sebagai suami istri yang sah.

Suara sorakkan kegembiraan terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Membuatkan Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol ikut tersenyum, walaupun jauh di sudut hati mereka tidak rela dengan pernikahan ini.

"Sekarang kalian bercium sebagai tanda kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang antara satu sama lain. 'Mwo? berciuman?' batin kedua-duanya berbicara. Mereka masih memandang antara satu sama lain ragu dengan ucapan yang baru mereka dengar barusan, di tambah lagi dengan suara-suara yang menyuruh mereka untuk berciuman.

"Kyaaa kau mau apa?" Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara tertahan saat melihat Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mau menciummu. Emang mau apa?"

"Kau gila?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tetamu yang menyaksikkan pernikahan mereka. Suara sorakkan yang mendesak mereka untuk bercium membuatkan Baekhyun serba salah.

"Apa yang..-"

Chup

Baekhyun membeku. Dia membulatkan matanya saat dia merasakan bibir kissable milik Chanyeol mendarat sempurna di bibir tipis miliknya, di tambah lagi Chanyeol sedang memegang hujung dagunya. Tanpa di sadari, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai melumat lembut bibirnya perasaan tidak selesa mulai merasuki jiwanya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun masih terkejut dengan ciuman yang di terimanya sebelum akhirnya tersadar dengan apa yang berlaku.

"Bibirmu manis juga?"

"Kyaaa kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Apa ku salah mencium istriku sendiri. Park Baekhyun. Oh atau harus ku panggil Baekkie?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang terkejut buat kali keduanya setelah dia menyebut nama Baekkie.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menyeringai melihat Baekhyun. Merasa puas dengan reaksi si mungil.

'Mwo dia memanggilku Baekkie? Apa jangan-jangan dia… Oh tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!'

 **TBC**

 **Yehet update akhirnya! Maaf ya telat update soalnya author akhir-akhir ini lagi malas. Kkk~**

 **Sebelumnya author sudah membaca review kalian, dan author ingin meminta maaf kerana ada di antara kalian tidak memahami bahasanya. Author bukan Indonesian dan author akui itu kelemahan author. Jadi maaf.**

 **Dan author terharu, meski kalian tidak memahami bahasanya, kalian tetap mau membaca ff author. T_T gomawopta.**

 **Jadi selamat membaca ya readers-nim. Read and Review?**


	3. Announcement

**ANNOU** NCEMENT!

 **SORRY NOT UPDATE FOR A NEW CHAPTER. I'M JUST WANT TO DO SOME EXPLAINATION AT HERE.**

 **-Pertamanya aku mau ngucapin terima kasih kepada semua reader yang sudah membaca/review/fav./follower untuk ff ku. Dan aku terharu utk itu, walupun aku tau kalian bingung tp kalian tetap membaca ff ku. Kamshamnida~**

 **-Aku mau minta maaf kepada semua reader-nim yang bingung sama penulisan ku dan mungkin juga ada di antara kalian yang tidak mengerti sama perkataan-perkataan yang ku tulis. Seperti yang pernah ku bilang sebelum ini aku bukan Indonesian jadi mungkin ada bahasa-bahasa yang bikin kalian bingung. Itu kelemahan ku dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. ^^**

 **-kalau kalian mempersoalkan kenapa aku tidak menulis FF in Malay language, soalnya aku tau di FFN kebanyakkannya Indonesian reader, jadi aku mengambil keputusan untuk coba menulis in Indonesia language. Dan aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk memperbaiki lagi cara penulisanku.**

 **-untuk beberapa perkataan Indonesia, sebenarnya aku banyak belajar dari FF yang ku baca, aku juga mencatat beberapa perkataan yang bisa membantu ku untuk penulisan ku. Dan juga sebenarnya aku suka belajar pelbagai bahasa, dan Indonesia adalah bahasa ketiga yang aku suka setelah Malaysia, dan korea. Aku banyak mempelajari bahasa itu.**

 **-Mungkin juga ada di antara kalian yang tidak suka sama ff ku. Atau mungkin tidak suka sama aku juga. Haha. Untuk itu Aku mengerti kok.**

 **-And for the GUEST : YES! I'm pure MALAYSIAN! and I'm from JOHOR. I'm not lie about that . utk perkataan yang sy gune, people can learn any language right? And that's no impossible for any people utk guna perkataan yang Indonesian slalu gune. N I'm also have some friends from Indonesia yg slalu sy jdikan rujukan. Also Google Translate. If u still not believe me, u can check my twitter account : shin_raewoo or my FB : Nur Fateha Murat. BTW thanx for reading my FF ^^ .**

 **-SHIN RAEWOO-**


	4. CHAPTER 3

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaa kenapa kau menciumku?"

"Apa ku salah mencium istriku sendiri. Park Baekhyun. Oh atau harus ku panggil Baekkie?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang terkejut buat kali keduanya setelah dia menyebut nama Baekkie.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol tidak percaya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih menyeringai melihat Baekhyun. Merasa puas dengan reaksi si mungil.

"Ke..kenapa kau memanggilku Baekkie? Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui nama itu?" tanya Baekhyun terbata-bata. Matanya masih menatap lekat wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang tersenyum, bukan senyuman yang biasa melainkan senyuman yang meremehkan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengingati ku eoh? Atau harus aku mengingatkanmu dengan ini?"

Jari panjang Chanyeol menunjukkan sesuatu di dahi kanannya. Baekhyun melihat kearah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Dengan sedikit memincingkan matanya, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas terdapat parut sebuah luka yang sudah pudar di dahi namja tinggi itu. Baekhyun mengamati bekas luka tersebut. 'Lukanya agak besar. Apa dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan? Atau…- oh nanti dulu! Jangan-jangan dia…'

"Jadi k..kau.."

"Iya. Kau benar itu aku." Chanyeol menjawab santai. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya. 'Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!' Baekhyun berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak percaya eoh?"

"Ini tidak mungkin." Baekhyun berucap lirih, tapi cukup bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ke telinga Baekhyun. Berbisik sesuatu yang menyebabkan Baekhyun merinding.

"Sekarang aku yang berkuasa. Karena aku suami mu Byun Baekhyun."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Ada apa kau memanggilku Baek, apa kau mau meminta tips untuk malam pertama mu eoh?" Luhan memasuki kamar hotel Baekhyun. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Kamar yang di hias indah dengan kelopak mawar merah berbentuk hati yang terdapat di atas kasur, menambahkan lagi suasana romantic buat pasangan yang baru menikah.

Baekhyun sedang terduduk di meja rias. Setelah acara pesta pernikahan mereka selesai, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Fikirannya sedang kacau saat ini. Memikirkan dia bernikah dengan seseorang yang…. Oh apakah takdir sedang memainkan dirinya saat ini?

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Luhan. Memerhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang sibuk membalas pesan di ponselnya sambil tersenyum-tersenyum. Entah apa yang lucu, yang membuatkan Luhan begitu.

"Luhan."

"Nde."

"Kyaaa Xi Luhan liat aku."

"Huh baiklah." Luhan meletakkan ponselnya. Dia menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sedang duduk berhadapn dengannya.

"Luhan apa kau mengingati anak kecil yang selalu menjadi mangsa bulian ku dulu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Anak kecil yang selalu ku bilang gemuk dulu." Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar hotel. Mencoba untuk mengingati sosok anak kecil yang dipertanyakan Baekhyun.

"Ah anak gemuk yang pakai kaca mata, terus dia pindah sekolah gara-gara kau menolaknya hingga menyebabkan dahinya terluka?" Baekhyun mengangguk, mengiyakan semua yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Emang kenapa dengan anak itu?" Luhan kembali memainkan ponselnya, sedangkan Baekhyun, dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ragu dengan apa yang akan dibilangnya kepada Luhan nanti.

"Dia, Park Chanyeol."

"MWO?!" sukses ponsel milik Luhan jatuh ke lantai setelah mendengar apa yang diperkatakan Baekhyun. Dia tidak peduli dengan iPhone7 yang baru di belinya dua minggu lalu. Penjelasan Baekhyun sangat penting saat ini!

"Anak yang sering ku buli itu, dia Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol suami mu? Kau yakin Baek?!" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Dia menatap Luhan yang masih memberikan tatapan tidak percayanya.

Luhan mengingati, waktu itu umur mereka baru menginjak 12 tahun. Baekhyun sering membuli adik kelas mereka yang saat itu berumur 8 tahun.

Sosok anak laki-laki yang bertubuh gemuk, memakai kaca mata, anak laki-laki yang polos dan lugu sering menjadi mangsa pembulian Baekhyun. Setiap hari anak itu pasti menangis gara-gara ulah yang di lakukan Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun sering membuli anak itu, Luhan tidak tau penyebabnya. Yang jelas Baekhyun pernah bilang dia tidak menyukai anak itu karena anak itu jelek.

Sampai satu saat, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menolak anak itu ketika Baekhyun merebut kotak bekal yang di bawa anak kecil itu ke sekolah. Dan hasilnya dahi anak itu terluka parah dan terpaksa di bawa ke rumah sakit.

Seminggu selepas kejadian, anak itu memutuskan untuk berpindah sekolah dan mereka tidak lagi bertemu dengan anak itu. Dan sekarang Baekhyun mengatakan dia menikah dengan anak kecil yang pernah menjadi mangsa bulinya?!

"Ya. Aku pasti. Selepas kami berciuman, dia memanggilku Baekkie, dan dia juga menunjukkan ku parut bekas luka yang terdapat di dahinya." Baekhyun tidak salah. Memang anak itu Chanyeol kerana hanya anak yang pernah dibulinya itu memanggilnya Baekkie.

"Oho ini karma Baek."

"Maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Iya. Dulu kau membulinya kerna dia jelek bukan? Tapi sekarang dia telah berubah menjadi sosok yang sangat tampan yang mampu memikat sesiapa saja yang melihatnya. Dan jangan lupa Baek, dia itu suami mu. Mungkin ini pembalasan di atas semua dosa-dosamu dulu."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pasrah. Mungkin apa yang diucapkan Luhan itu benar. Ini semua karma atas apa yang telah dilakukannya dulu.

"Aku harus bagaimana Lu?"

"Mau gimana lagi, kalian sudah menikah. Aku pikir kau harus mulai belajar untuk menjadi istri yang baik, dan juga…-"

"Dan juga?" Luhan mendekati Baekhyun, membisikkan sesuatu yang sukses membuatkan wajah Baekhyun merah sempurna.

"Dan juga kau harus bisa memuaskan Chanyeol di ranjang." Luhan tertawa keras melihat perubahan di wajah Baekhyun. Dia yakin Baekhyun sedang malu mendengar kata-katanya yang sedikit vulgar itu.

"Kyaaa! Dasar Byuntae!" Dengan cepat, Luhan berlari keluar meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun yang membuatkan bantal yang awalnya mau dilemparkan kepada Luhan,hanya terkena pintu kamarnya.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, knop pintu kamarnya bergerak-gerak. Dan Baekhyun sudah siap-siap dengan bantal kedua di tangannya untuk dilempar kepada Luhan.

"Awas kau Lu, aku akan pastikan kau kena lemparanku." Tepat pintu itu terbuka, Baekhyun langsung melemparkan bantalnya kearah sosok yang diyakininya Luhan.

"Yey.. hahaha rasakan itu Xi Luhan!" Baekhyun tertawa senang. Bahkan dia saat ini sedang melakukan random dance untuk meraikan kejayaannya kerna berhasil melemparkan bantal itu.

"O..Oh"

Namun, gerakkannya terhenti. Setelah melihat sosok yang berdiri dihadapan pintu dan sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan juga menundukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun yakin sosok itu sedang marah besar.

"Mati kau Baekhyun."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Kyung…" Kai melingkari kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik tunangannya, D.o Kyungsoo dari arah belakang. Dia meletakkan dagunya di bahu namja bermata bulat itu.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan hurm?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berada di balkon hotel, menikmati keindahan malam Pulau Jeju. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kai, dan meletakkan tangan kecilnya di atas tangan Kai yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kai."

"Nde."

"Gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Karena kau sudi menerima ku. Walaupun aku sudah kotor." Kai langsung membalikkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk berhadapan dengannya. Jelas dia tidak suka dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kyungsoo barusan.

"Kyung jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi, kita sudah banyak kali membahaskannya."

"Tapi aku sudah kotor Kai. Aku tidak layak untukmu, kau akan mewarisi perusahaan kakekmu. Aku tidak pantas untuk bersanding denganmu." Suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Airmatanya sudah lolos membasahi pipinya. Kai yang tidak tahan melihat kekasihnya menangis, langsung membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam dakapan hangat miliknya.

Kai merupakan cucu kepada seorang pengusaha barangan tembikar yang ternama di Korea. Ibu dan ayahnya telah meninggal dunia kerana kecelakaan pesawat saat dia berumur 5 tahun. Dan dia dibesarkan oleh kakeknya. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Kai juga akan memimpin perusahaan saat umurnya 22 tahun.

"Sudah ku bilang Kyung, itu bukan salahmu. Aku menerima mu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kakek juga merestui kita bukan?"

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Kai berjalan sendirian kembali kerumahnya. Dia memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena sedang malas untuk memandu mobilnya. Lagipula, dia hanya ke supermarket yang berhampiran dengan kawasan kediaman yang didudukinya.

Kai bersiul kecil. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku sweaternya. Lumayan cuaca agak dingin malam ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok tubuh yang bersandar lemah di pintu pagar rumahnya.

Kai mendekati sosok itu. Keadaannya saat menggenaskan. Terdapat koyakkan di baju yang dipakainya, manakala di wajahnya terdapat kesan lebam dan darah yang mengering di sudut bibirnya.

"Chogiyo? Ya ampun Kyungsoo?" Kai kaget setelah melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Dia Kyungsoo. Kakak kelas yang sudah lama disukainya dalam diam. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Kyungsoo bisa jadi seperti ini.

"Kyungsoo kau kenapa?"

"K..Kai. Tto…tolong bantu aku." Kyungsoo berucap lirih sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya. Tidak mau tunggu lagi, Kai langsung menggendong tubuh itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan membawa tubuh tidak berdaya Kyungsoo menuju ke rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memegang kepalanya yang di perban. Cahaya lampu sedikit menyilaukan matanya, membuatkannya agak kesusahan membuka matanya.

"Kyungsoo kau sudah bangun?" Kai yang baru memasuki kamar perawatan Kyungsoo, dengan cepat mendekati lelaki itu. Dia membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun dari pembaringannya.

"Aku di mana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Dia masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat. Tiba-tiba kejadian kemarin berputar diingatannya, membuatkan Kyungsoo menangis.

Kai yang melihat itu mulai merasa khawatir. Dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan namja itu.

"Kyungsoo."

"Kyaaa pergi, jangan sentuh aku. Pergi.. pergi!" Kai kaget dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membentaknya. Dia menepis kuat tangan Kai yang menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sambil menangis. Dia menutup kedua telinganya. Membuatkan hati Kai terluka melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang telah berubah sepenuhnya.

"Kyungsoo." Kai berucap lirih. Dia mencoba mendekati namja itu lagi.

"Pergi! Aku benci kau! Jangan sentuh aku!" Tangan Kai terkepal erat. Dia tahu penyebab Kyungsoo menjadi seperti itu. Doktor yang merawat Kyungsoo telah memberitahunya bahawa Kyungsoo telah diperkosa dengan sangat kejam sehingga meninggalkan trauma yang dasyat kepadanya.

Langsung Kai menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari tau siapa yang memperlakukan orang yang sangat dicintainya seperti itu. Dan Kai langsung mendatangi orang yang ternyata adalah ayah tiri Kyungsoo sendiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, Kai langsung menghajar lelaki berengsek itu sebelum di serahkan kepada polisi.

Kai baru mengetahui, ibu Kyungsoo telah lama meninggal. Dan selama ini Kyungsoo tinggal bersama ayah tirinya. Ayah tirinya seorang pemabuk, kaki judi, dan selalu memukuli Kyungsoo. Hingga malam itu, Kyungsoo diperkosa oleh ayah tirinya, dan membuatkan Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan untuk lari dari rumah.

Kyungsoo dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu minggu. Dan sepanjang waktu itu, Kai tidak henti-henti menemani Kyungsoo di rumah sakit. Berbicara, bercerita lelucon lucu kepadanya, walaupun Kyungsoo tidak menganggapinya dan hanya Kai yang berbicara sendiri. Namun, Kai tidak putus asa.

Hari demi hari, keadaan Kyungsoo bertambah baik. Terima kasih kepada Kai yang tidak henti-henti bekerja keras untuk memulihkan keadaan Kyungsoo seperti sedia kala walaupun tidak sepenuhnya, tapi setidaknya Kyungsoo mulai membalas kata-katanya.

Dan akhirnya, Kai mengambil keputusan untuk membawa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak keras ajakan Kai, namun bukan Kim Jongin kalau dia berputus asa hingga membuatkan Kyungsoo terpaksa mengalah.

Suatu hari, Kai menyatakan cintanya kepada Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo menolak cintanya dan mengambil keputusan untuk pergi dari rumah Kai. Membuatkan namja berkulit tan itu sangat-sangat terpukul.

Dia menghabiskan masanya setiap malam ke club untuk meneguk alcohol dan menjadi seorang pemabuk. Hingga satu saat, Kai mengalami kecelakaan jalan raya yang serius sehingga doktor mengatakan peluangnya untuk hidup sangat tipis.

Setelah itu kakek Kai, Tuan Kim, mencoba untuk mencari Kyungsoo, karena dia tau, hanya Kyungsoo lah satu-satunya harapan Kai untuk terus hidup.

Kyungsoo langsung ke rumah sakit. Hati Kyungsoo hancur saat melihat keadaan Kai saai itu. Terbaring lemah dengan wayar yang banyak diseluruh tubuhnya bahkan wajah yang selalu tersenyum itu berubah menjadi pucat. Dan saat itulah, Kyungsoo menyadari, bahawa dia juga mencintai Kai dan tidak mau kehilangan namja itu.

Hampir satu bulan Kai koma, dan hampir satu bulan itu jugalah Kyungsoo tidak henti-henti berdoa dan menemani Kai setiap hari, persis seperti yang dilakukan Kai dulu.

Seperti sebuah keajaiban, Kai langsung tersadar dari komanya tepat setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan dia mencintai Kai disela-sela tangisannya. Dan mereka mengambil keputusan untuk mengikat tali pertunangan beberapa bulan setelah Kai sembuh total dari kecederaanya.

Beruntunglah Tuan Kim merestui hubungan keduanya meski dia mengetahui sejarah hitam yang menimpa Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, asal Kai bahagia. Itu sudah cukup baginya.

 **FLASHBACK OFF.**

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Sendiri?" Luhan mendekati Sehun yang sedang duduk sendirian dipinggir kolam renang. Luhan tidak sengaja bertemu Sehun saat sedang berjalan sendirian di kawasan hotel yang menjadi tempat penginapan mereka dan membuat keputusan untuk mendekati pria berambut blonde itu.

"Luhan-ssi?" Sehun seperti tidak percaya melihat sosok yang diam-diam telah menjadi pujaan hatinya setelah pertemuan mereka di toko bunga milik luhan tempoh hari.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sehun. Dia menaikkan kedua celana panjang yang dipakainya separas lutut, dan menduduki dirinya disamping Sehun dengan merendamkan kedua kakinya di dalam kolam renang.

"Sampai bila kau mau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Ah.. maaf Luhan-ssi." Sehun salah tingkah. Dia menggaruk cangung lehernya yang tidak gatal karena ketahuan menatap Luhan yang berada di sampingnya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Menahan degupan jantungnya yang menggila setiap kali bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehun merutukki dirinya sendiri. Untuk kali kedua dia merasakan Jantungnya akan pecah jika berada terus-terusan bersama Luhan.

"Oh ya, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi, aku tidak selesa dengan itu." Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih tersenyum kepadanya. Dia terpesona, lagi, dengan senyuman yang diberikan malaikat manisnya.

"Jadi, hyung?" Luhan tertawa setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun membuatkan Sehun mengangkat sebelah keningnya, heran.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa aku sudah setua itu?" Luhan masih menatap Sehun. Tidak sadarkah kau Luhan umurmu sudah menginjak angka 24 tahun. Dan Sehun hanya anak yang berumur 19 tahun, hyung memang panggilan yang tepat.

"Jadi, apa harus aku memanggilmu hanya dengan Luhan?"

"Ya. Itu lebih baik." Keheningan menyelimuti mereka kembali. Tidak tau harus membicarakan apa lagi. Luhan menikmati angin malam yang datang dari laut kepulauan Jeju. Dia memejamkan matanya saat angin lembut menerpa ke wajahnya.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan. Sungguh dia terpesona dengan namja manis itu. Ditambah lagi angin yang menghembus membuatkan rambut kecoklatan milik Luhan bergerak-gerak mengikuti arah angin , menambahkan lagi kecantikan namja itu.

Chup.

Entah memiliki keberanian dari mana, Sehun mengecupi bibir lembut milik Luhan. Sontak Luhan membuka matanya saat merasakan bibir Sehun menempel di bibirnya.

Hanya mengecup tanpa melumat. Sehun memejamkan matanya, untuk menikmati bibir lembut yang selalu menjadi idamannya.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Dan tidak sengaja matanya menatap mata Luhan yang sedang memandangnya. Dengan cepat dia menjauhkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Luhan masih kaget dengan ciuman di bibirnya.

"Mma..maafkan aku Luhan. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Sehun tidak tau mengapa dia begitu berani mengecup bibir itu. Melihat Luhan masih tidak bergeming, membuatkan Sehun merasa bersalah.

"Luhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Setelah itu, Sehun berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang masih terdiam. Sehun malu dengan perbuatannya yang begitu lancang mencium Luhan. Selain itu, dia juga takut kalau-kalau Luhan memarahinya dan memukulnya. Jadi sebelum itu berlaku, Sehun mengambil keputusan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Luhan tersedar dari keterkejutannya. Dia mencari-cari sosok Sehun, tapi hampa karena Sehun telah pergi.

"Cih. Apa-apaan anak itu. Pergi setelah menciumku." Luhan meraba-raba bibirnya. Dia tersenyum. Bahkan dia masih merasakan sensasi bibir Sehun di bibirnya.

"Ah bahkan kau mencuri first kiss ku. Kau harus bertanggungjawab Oh Sehun."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia memain-mainkan jarinya sendiri. Tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya karena saat ini Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapannya, sedang menatapnya nyalang.

Ya Chanyeol sedang marah kepadanya. Dia membaling bantal terhadap orang yang di sangkanya Luhan, ternyata itu adalah Chanyeol, anak yang pernah menjadi mangsa bulinya namun kini telah menjadi suaminya.

"Ke.. kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu eoh?" Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara. Tapi dia menundukkan kepalanya semula, saat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya datar.

"Kenapa kau membaling bantal kepadaku eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada suara bassnya yang dingin. Baekhyun menatap sekilas wajah Chanyeol sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke kanan. Menurutnya menatap dinding lebih baik dari menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menakutkan.

"M..mana ku tau. Ku pikir itu Luhan."

"Apa kau mau membuliku lagi eoh? Jangan harap. Lihatlah sekarang kau lebih pendek dari ku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak terima. Dia langsung berdiri. Sungguh, pendek itu penghinaan baginya.

"Kyaaa siapa yang kau bilang pendek? Kau cuma lebih tinggi dariku. Dan aku lebih tua darimu!" Chanyeol menutup kedua telinganya. Karena Baekhyun berbicara dengan suara 7 oktaf miliknya.

Chanyeol juga bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Dia membungkukan sedikit tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Tapi aku suami mu. Aku berkuasa terhadap dirimu sekarang. Dan aku bisa melakukan apa yang ku inginkan kepadamu, seperti…." Chanyeol mempersempitkan jarak mereka. Baekhyun mulai gelagapan di buatnya.

"Kyaaa kau mau apa eoh? Jangan mendekat." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya di dada Chanyeol menahan agar Chanyeol tidak semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Namun nihil. Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan kata-katanya karena Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka membuatkan Baekhyun terbaring di sofa dengan posisi Chanyeol di atasnya.

"Jangan macam-macam kau Chanyeol atau aku akan berteriak." Baekhyun coba mengancam Chanyeol. Dia mulai memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi nanti.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, meremehkan perkataan Baekhyun. Dia membelai lembut wajah Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Tubuhnya yang terkunci menyukarkan Baekhyun untuk bergerak.

"Berteriak eoh? Silakan saja. Dan orang-orang akan mengira kau sedang berteriak ke enakkan akan sentuhanku. Dan tentu saja aku ingin mencicipi tubuh istri ku, ini malam pertama kita, dan kau sebagai istri harus memuaskanku, suami mu."

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Di tambah lagi, Chanyeol mengucapi perkataan itu dengan suara rendah miliknya tepat dihadapan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya. Ini lebih menakutkan dari wajah Chanyeol yang sedang memarahinya tadi. Baekhyun mememejamkan matanya erat saat dia merasakan hembusan nafas Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mempunyai nafsu denganmu." Baekhyun membuka matanya. Dia melihat Chanyeol bangkit dari tubuhnya dengan tawa yang keras.

"Kau harus melihat ekspresimu yang ketakutan tadi Baekhyun." Chanyeol memegang perutnya. Itu sungguh lucu melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan ketika dengan iseng Chanyeol mengerjai namja kecil itu. Sempat dia menyesal karena tidak merakam ekspresi Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, mengepal kedua tangannya erat. Menahan emosinya yang sudah berada di umbun-umbun kepala.

"Lucu eoh?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara yang di buat setenang mungkin. Melihat Chanyeol masih tidak berhenti ketawa, bahkan Chanyeol menyeka sudut matanya yang mulai berair.

"Hahaha..sudah tentu… itu sangat lucu."

"Rasakan ini Park Chanyeol!"

"Arghhh!" Dengan geram Baekhyun menjambak keras rambut Chanyeol, membuatkan namja tinggi itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan Baek?!"

"Argghh! Chanyeol lepaskan! Sakit!" Kini giliran Chanyeol menjambak balik rambut Baekhyun. Membuatkan namja cantik itu turut menjerit kesakitan.

 **SEMENTARA ITU DI LUAR KAMAR CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN…**

Kai dan Sehun saat ini masing-masing mendekatkan telinga mereka di pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sebisa-bisanya mereka ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada malam pertama sahabat mereka.

"Arghhh! Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan Baek?!"

Sehun dan Kai berpandangan sama sendiri setelah mendengar jeritan Chanyeol dari pintu kamar.

"Ommo sepertinya Baekhyun agresif sekali." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Kai. Mereka diam kembali untuk mendengar apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Argghh! Chanyeol lepaskan! Sakit!"

"Itu suara Baekhyun kan? Apa Chanyeol memasukinya dengan kasar?" kini giliran Sehun mengutarakan pendapatnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Tanpa mereka sedari Tuan Park mendekati mereka berdua. Dia mengerutkan dahinya melihat kelakuan Sehun dan Kai.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Sssht. Diam. Kami ingin mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." –Kai

"Jinjja? Apa itu menarik?"

"Kureomyeon. Sepertinya Chanyeol memasuki Baekhyun dengan kasar." –Sehun

Mereka membulatkan matanya setelah menyadari ada orang lain selain mereka. Dengan perlahan mereka membalikkan tubuh masing-masing kebelakang dan kaget saat melihat Tuan Park sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Appa!"

"Emang kalian ngapain? Nguping ya?"

"Ti..tidak kok appa. Kita cuma liat kalau-kalau pintu kamar Chanyeol rusak. Benarkan Sehun?" Kai menyenggol Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya dengan sikunya meminta sokongan dari Sehun.

"I..Iya appa. Ah tiba-tiba aku jadi ngantuk. Ayo Kai kita kembali ke kamar." Sehun pura-pura menguap. Mencari helah karena tertangkap basah sedang menguping.

"Iya. Ayo. Jaljayo appa." Dengan cepat Kai dan Sehun meninggalkan Tuan Park yang masih menatap mereka. Tuan Park tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Kai dan Sehun, Tuan Park turut melekapkan telinganya ke pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah jangan kasar-kasar. Kasihan Baekhyun!" Tuan Park terkikik setelah mendengar suara-suara di dalam kamar anak menantunya. Tidak lupa dia memperingati Chanyeol agar melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Dasar anak muda. Katanya tidak suka. Ah sepertinya tidak lama lagi aku akan menimang cucu ." Tuan Park meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Tanpa diketahui Kai, Sehun, dan Tuan Park, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak melakukan ritual malam pertama mereka seperti apa yang berada difikiran mereka, melainkan hanya berlaku aksi jambak-jambakkan di antara pasangan yang baru menikah itu.

 **TBC**

 **Hahah 3k+ words. Gimana menurut kalian?**

 **Selamat membaca ya.**

 **Di tunggu reviewnya juga.**

 **Kamsahamnida~**


	5. Chapter 4

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : M SEDIKIT**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaaa ini dia pasangan pengantin baru kita!" Kai berteriak heboh sambil menepuk kedua belah tangannya begitu juga Sehun saat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang menuruni anak tangga. Chanyeol memutarkan bola matanya malas dan Baekhyun memasang wajah datarnya.

Mereka menghampiri meja makan, yang telah diisi oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun, Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun.

Jika kalian mempertanyakan di mana Luhan, jawabannya Luhan telah pulang ke Seoul tadi malam karena dia harus menyiapkan tempahan bunga yang lain dan itu membuatkan Sehun berasa lega karena tidak perlu berhadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" Baekhyun merasa risih karena sedari tadi Kai dan Sehun sibuk memerhatikan dirinya.

"Ahni hyung, cuma, jalan mu kok normal ya? Apa tidak sakit?" Kai meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, mengingatkan tadi malam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melakukan malam pertama mereka, membuatkan Kai heran dengan cara jalan Baekhyun yang biasa. Haha itu hanya pemikiran mu Kai-ssi andai jika saja kau mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kkkkk~

"Sakit? Maksudmu apa?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kai, begitu juga Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, tadi malam kau dan Chanyeol melakukan itu kan?" Sehun mengutarakan pertanyaannya lalu mendapat anggukkan dari Kai. Tuan Park dan Byun dan Nyonya Park dan Byun menatap kedua anak menantunya yang masih berdiri ingin mengetahui tentang apa yang di katakan Sehun dan Kai. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memakan sarapannya tidak peduli.

"Melakukan apa Sehun?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. Sesekali Chanyeol mengerling melihat kedua orang tuanya dan Baekhyun menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Aish kalian payah, masa itu aja tidak ngerti. Melakukan malam pertama kalian lah, emang melakukan apa lagi?" Jawab Sehun bersahaja. Mulut Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terbuka ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun, manakala Kai sibuk menepuk lembut punggung Kyungsoo karena tersedak makanannya sendiri mendengar jawaban dari Sehun yang kelewat jujur itu.

"Mwo apa kau bilang? Kami tidak me-…."

"Sudah lah Baekhyun Chanyeol appa mengerti kok. Dan Sehun Kai jangan menggoda mereka lagi." Sehun dan Kai terkikik mendengar pernyataan dari Tuan Park dan yang lain hanya tersenyum maklum di tambah lagi melihatkan reaksi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih di dalam 'mood shock'.

Baekhyun mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan orang tua mereka sedangkan Chanyeol hampir melabuhkan punggungnya di samping Sehun sebelum Nyonya Byun menginterupsinya.

"Chanyeol, ngapain duduk di samping Sehun, jja duduk di samping Baekhyun, tidak perlu malu-malu kalian kan sudah menikah."

Dengan berat hati Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun dia menatap tajam kedua temannya yang terkikik geli. Oh ingatkan Chanyeol untuk melemparkan kedua sahabatnya di laut yang paling dalam di Jeju.

"Nah beginikan lebih baik. Baekhyun ayo ambilin Chanyeol rotinya."

"Dia kan punya tangan. Bisa ambil sendiri." Jawab Baekhyun enteng. Sempat dia menjeling Chanyeol sekilas disampingnya. Tambah kesal setelah melihat tampang Chanyeol yang seperti sedang mengejeknya. 'Apa-apaan eomma dia fikir aku pembantu rumah apa.'

"Dia suami mu Baek. Kau harus melayannya dengan baik."

"Shireo." Ucap Baekhyun tidak peduli. Dia terus menyapu selai strawberry di atas rotinya.

"Baekhyun!" Nyonya Byun meninggikan nada suaranya. Hampir kehilangan kesabaran menanggapi putra bongsunya yang keras kepala.

"Aishh kyaaa baiklah. Kau mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan penuh ketidakpuas hatinya.

Jika dia tidak ingat ada keluarga mertuanya saat ini, tidak mau dia melayani Chanyeol meski itu arahan dari eommanya sendiri. Oh juga jangan lupa mengingatkan Baekhyun juga untuk mencampakkan Sehun dan Kai ke laut, dan Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur setidak-tidaknya ada Kyungsoo yang tidak ikut mentertawakannya. Sepertinya dia harus mentraktir Kyungsoo setelah ini.

"Roti sama selai coklat aja. Oh dan jangan lupa susu vanilla nya." Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan melihat Baekhyun yang seperti mau protes tapi tidak jadi setelah Nyonya Byun terus memandang Baekhyun. Ah dia senang bisa membully Baekhyun seperti yang dilakukan Baekhyun terhadapnya dulu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Baekhyun meletakkan susu vanilla dan roti selai coklat di hadapan Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar. Dia langsung memakan rotinya tanpa mempedulikan mata-mata yang sedang menatapnya.

"Baekhyun kapan kau akan mulai mengajar?" Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari memakan roti selai strawberry kesukaannya. Memandang Nyonya Park yang tersenyum melihatnya.

"Minggu hadapan eomma." Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmilenya yang indah, bisa memikat sesiapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Baekhyun hyung cantik juga ya?" ucap Sehun setengah berbisik kepada Kai dan mendapatkan anggukan kepala dari Kai tanda dia membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Kai hampir terpesona melihatnya.

"Arghhh appo!" semua mata sontak memandang Kai yang tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan, yang di pandang menyengir lebar dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja.

"Kyung kenapa kau mencubit ku?" Kai mengusap-usap pehanya yang kesakitan. Kyungsoo menatapnya datar dan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Dia kembali menyesapi jus jeruknya.

"Emang nanti kau akan mengajar di mana?"

"SM High School."

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Chanyeol tersedak minumannya sendiri. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol keheranan. Memerhatikan Chanyeol yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Wah bukankah kalian bersekolah di SM High School juga?" Tuan Park menatap Sehun, Kai , Kyungsoo , dan Chanyeol bergantian . Mereka bertiga kecuali Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja tinggi itu masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Dia menatap Baaekhyun sekilas yang sepertinya namja kecil itu juga masih kaget karena mereka akan berada di sekolah yang sama.

'Jadi aku akan berada di sekolah yang sama dengan namja pendek ini?'

'Ya tuhan! Kenapa aku harus bersama dengan si telinga lebar ini terus?'

"Apa kalian mendengarkan kami?" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersedar dari lamunan masing-masing setelah mendengar suara dari Tuan Byun.

"Nde?" jawab Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berbarengan. Setelah itu mereka menatap masing-masing dengan pandangan yang mematikan dari keduanya.

"Appa bilang. Kalian harus tinggal bersama."

"Mwo?!" lagi-lagi mereka menjawabnya di waktu yang sama. Entah mengapa mereka terliat syncronis sekali hari ini. Sehun , Kai, dan Kyungsoo diam memerhati . menunggu untuk adegan selanjutnya. Mereka merasakan seperti sedang menonton drama-drama yang sering di tayangkan di TV.

"Tapi kenapa appa?"

"Kenapa apa? Kalian sudah menikah. Lagipula Baekhyun kau memang harus tinggal bersama suami mu."

"Tapi appa ak-…"

"Tidak ada penolakkan Baekhyun!" Baekhyun bungkam. Dia tidak tau mau mengatakan apa lagi untuk membalas kata-kata appanya. Diam-diam dia merutuki dirinya yang bernasib malang. Di paksa menikah dan sekarang harus tinggal sebumbung dengan namja tinggi itu. Dia sudah menimbang-nimbang mau tinggal buat selamanya di Jepang!

"Aku setuju dengan Tuan Byun. Sudah saatnya kalian berdikari. Lagipula kalian sudah menikah. Kalian harus belajar bertanggungjawab. Aku rasa Baekhyun bisa tinggal di apartment Chanyeol."

"Kyaaa kenapa harus di apartment ku? Aku tidak mau dia tinggal di apartment ku?!" Chanyeol setengah berteriak. Selama ini dia tinggal sendirian di apartmentnya, dan tiba-tiba appanya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tinggal bersamanya?! HELL NO!

"Tidak ada bantahan Park Chanyeol!"

"Tapi appa…."

"Atau semua fasilitasmu akan ku cabut." Tuan Park mengancam. Membuatkan Chanyeol mengurung semula niatnya untuk membantah kata-kata appanya.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap tajam Baekhyun di sebelahnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun memasuki apartment Chanyeol dengan susah payah. Dia menarik koper dengan kedua tangannya, di bahunya juga tersangkut dengan tas ransel miliknya, belum lagi dengan berkas-berkasnya yang lain.

Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan kesulitan yang dialami namja cantik itu. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sambil menonton tv. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Kyaa bantuin aku dong."

"Bukan masalahku. Itu barang-barangmu bukan barang-barangku." Jawab Chanyeol bersahaja. Dia tidak mengalihkan matanya dari layar kaca berbentuk segi empat itu membuatkan Baekhyun saat ini juga mau membaling sepatu ke kepala namja bertelinga lebar itu.

Selesai meletakkan sepenuhnya barang-barangnya ke dalam apartment milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyeka keringat yang mulai jatuh dari dahinya. Dia memerhatikan keadaan apartment Chanyeol yang membuatkan Baekhyun sedikit kagum. Keadaannya bersih, susun atur rumahnya juga bagus. Sepertinya Chanyeol seorang yang rapi. Baekhyun sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu.

Pandangan Baekhyun terhenti kearah figura yang diletakkan di atas rak di sudut kanan apartment Chanyeol.

"Wah apa itu?" dengan antusias Baekhyun mendekati rak itu yang ternyata itu adalah koleksi figura dari anime One Peace dengan pelbagai karakter. Baekhyun menghulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh salah satu karakter figura di situ, sebelum tangannya di tepis secara kasar, membuatkan Baekhyun langsung memandang si pelaku.

"Jangan sentuh." Nada bicara Chanyeol terkesan dingin. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang datar. Baekhyun cemberut. Dia melipatkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan dada dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Siapa yang mau sentuh aku cuma melihatnya."

"Dengar Byun Baekhyun, aku mempunyai peraturan di rumah ini, pertama jangan menyentuh barang-barangku. Kedua kau harus menjaga kebersihan. Ketiga jangan berbuat bising. Aku suka ketenangan. Arraseo?"

Bukannya menjawab, sebaliknya Baekhyun hanya mengajuk-ajuk perkataan-perkatan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dengan gaya mulutnya yang di buat-buat.

"Kyaaa Byun Baekhyun kau mengerti tidak?!"

"Nde aku mengerti. Ga usah berteriak. Sekarang mana kamar ku? Apa aku harus sekamar dengan mu? ommo!" Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan ngeri yang di buat-buat sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya malas melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Heh jangan berlebihan Byun Baekhyun. Kau pikir aku sudi sekamar dengan mu eoh? Itu sana kamar mu. Kamarku berhadapan dengan kamar mu. Dan jangan sekali kau masuk ke kamarku. Mengerti?"

"Dasar Park Chanyeol cerewet." Baekhyun bergumam perlahan tetapi cukup untuk di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun membuka langkahnya untuk menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan.

"Kyaaa kau mengerti tidak?!" Baekhyun terus berjalan mengabaikan Chanyeol yang berada di belakangnya. Dan jangan lupa Baekhyun sempat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol sebelum menghilangkan diri masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuatkan Chanyeol berteriak frustasi.

"KYAAA DASAR BOCAH PENDEK MENJENGKELKAN!"

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia ketiduran saat dia berguling-guling di kasur miliknya yang empuk itu. Mengambil ponselnya yang berada di sampingnya untuk melihat waktu.

"Sudah jam 8 malam. Lama sekali aku tidur."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar mandi dengan mulut yang menguap kemudian membasuh wajahnya di wastafel membuatnya benar-benar merasa segar.

Kriukkk~

Baekhyun memegang perutnya. Seingatnya dia belum makan dari siang tadi dan dia benar-benar kelaparan karena saat ini sudah menunjukkan jam makan malam.

"Bau apa ini? Enak sekali." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. mencium-mencium dan menikmati aroma yang tertangkap oleh hidungnya.

"Ini bau daging."

Kriukkk~

Perutnya berbunyi sekali lagi. Dia memandang perut datar miliknya yang minta diisi di tambah lagi dengan bau daging yang membuatnya bertambah lapar.

Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengikuti aroma masakan itu sehingga tanpa sadar membawanya ke dapur apartment itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk berkutat dengan wajannya tanpa sadar Baekhyun memerhatikannya sedari tadi.

Dia menelan air liurnya sendiri. Tidak lupa dia masih memegang perutnya yang masih berbunyi kelaparan.

Matanya berbinar ketika melihat Chanyeol membawa piring yang dipenuhi daging ke meja makan. Dia mengelap sudut bibirnya yang saat ini mengeluarkan air liurnya sendiri.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau liat?" Suara bass Chanyeol mematikan lamunan Baekhyun dengan dagingnya. Seketika Chanyeol memerhatikan daging yang berada di atas meja setelah menyadari arah pandangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil memerhatikan Baekhyun yang masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari daging tersebut.

"Kau mau ini?" Chanyeol mengangkat sepotong daging dengan sumpitnya. Membuatkan Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengangguk cepat kepalanya dan menelan air liurnya saat melihat potongan daging yang berada di sumpit Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol menyuap daging ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap kunyahan membuatkan Baekhyun hanya mampu meneguk air liurnya yang di rasakan kian banyak.

"Wah mashita!"

"Chanyeol, aku bisa minta dikit gak?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh harapan. Harus diperjelaskan disini daging merupakan makanan kesukaan Baekhyun selain Strawberry.

Chanyeol mengerling Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum miring melihat Baekhyun yang benar-benar mirip seperti anak kecil ah sepertinya namja cantik itu benar-benar menginginkan daging itu.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menginginkan daging ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Demi tuhan, dia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Ah sayangnya ini tidak cukup buat ku. Maaf Baekhyun ah. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikan daging ini kepada mu." Chanyeol memberikan senyumannya kepada Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar puas bisa membully Baekhyun dan berharap Baekhyun akan membalasnya semula.

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Dia seperti mau menangis mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Hancur sudah harapannya mau memakan daging yang menggodanya sejak tadi.

Tampang Baekhyun menjadi menyedihkan saat ini. Dia memandang Chanyeol yang masih memakan daging tanpa mempedulikan dirinya.

Kriukkk~ kriukkk~

Lagi bunyi dari perutnya kedengaran. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, berbalik ke kamarnya tanpa suara dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu lapar dan lelah untuk bertengkar dengan namja tinggi itu.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitas makannya setelah Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya. Dia masih bisa mendengar suara kelaparan dari perut Baekhyun. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega sendiri. walau bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun itu istrinya dan Chanyeol sadar itu walaupun Chanyeol lebih muda dari Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tetap menjadi bagian dari tanggungjawabnya.

Setelah 15 menit, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa mampan makanan yang berisi nasi dan daging juga segelas air ke kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memasuki kamar Baekhyun dan dengan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang terbaring di ranjangnya.

"Ah sudah tidur ternyata." Chanyeol dapat melihat Baekhyun yang ter tidur pulas tidur sambil memegang perutnya. 'Pasti kau lapar sekali.'

Chanyeol meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja nakas disamping ranjang Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol sudah mau meniggalkan kamar Baekhyun sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Chanyeol menatap wajah damai Baekhyun. Meski saat ini kamar Baekhyun hanya diterangi dengan lampu tidur tapi itu sudah cukup buat Chanyeol untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah namja cantik itu.

"Kau masih seperti dulu Baekhyun-ah".

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

Baekhyun terjaga dari tidurnya karena rasa lapar itu kembali menyerangnya. untuk bangun saja dia tidak mempunyai tenaga. Baekhyun berpikir dia akan mati kelaparan sebentar lagi.

"Ini bau daging." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya setelah aroma daging itu lagi-lagi memasuki deria baunya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ke meja nakas. Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengambil mampan yang berisi makanan dan di letakkan diatas pehanya.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat banyak daging yang terisi di piring membuatnya tidak sabar untuk mencicipi daging yang menjadi kesukaannya.

Mata Baekhyun beralih terhadap kertas yang di letakkan di bawah gelas. Dia membaca setiap kata-kata yang tertulis di atas nota itu.

' _ **Tiba-tiba aku rasa daging itu tidak enak. Asal kau tau ya aku memberimu bukan karena kasian, melainkan daging itu benar-benar tidak enak! Dari di buang mendingan aku beri ke kamu!'**_

Baekhyun membuang kertas kecil itu kesembarangan arah. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang tertulis di situ. Daging yang berada di hadapannya lebih penting saat ini.

Baekhyun menghirup aroma daging itu sebelum memasukkan sepotong ke dalam mulutnya. Memakannya dengan perlahan untuk menikmati makanan itu.

"Wah ini enak sekali!" Baekhyun berseru keriangan seperti anak kecil, dan itu tidak cocok dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Dia terus menyuapkan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil. Dia benar-benar rasa bahagia saat ini.

Tanpa Baekhyun sedari, Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dari pintu kamar Baekhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan senyuman manis yang terukir indah di wajah tampannya.

 **C**

 **X**

 **B**

"Ahhh.. Chaannn.. lebih cepaaat…" tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak saat Chanyeol terus menerus mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati setiap sodokan yang di terimanya.

Chanyeol yang berada di atas Baekhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Keadaan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar membakar libidonya.

"Aaahhh…ahhhh… kauuu niikmat Baek.. oooohhh.." Chanyeol turut memejamkan matanya. Menikmati cengkaman kuat hole Baekhyun di penisnya. Benar-benar kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Aaahhhh… Chaaannn.. aaahhh…ahhhh.."

"Ooooh…. Baek..""

"aaaah… akku haaa…mmpir..emmm..eungghhh"

"Tahan Baek aku juga..oooh…"

"Akkku sammpai Channn … arggghhh.."

"Arghhh Baek."

"Astaga." Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. Peluh sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya saat ini bahkan baju yang dipakainya turut basah dengan peluhnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya. "Sial. Aku mimpi basah."

Umpatan langsung keluar dari mulutnya saat melihat seluar dan kasurnya basah dengan spermanya sendiri. Dengan penuh kekesalan Chanyeol menuju ke kamar mandi. Dia membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dan setelah itu memandang wajahnya di cermin.

Bayangan mimpi itu kembali berputar diingatannya. Suara desahan itu juga masih terdengar jelas di telinganya. Desahan indah yang mendesahkan namanya dengan seduktif. Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mengingatkan mimpinya. Bagaimana namanya di desahkan dan juga bagaimana dia mendesahkan nama Baekhyun.

Mata Chanyeol membulat. senyumannya juga langsung hilang. Nanti dulu, di mimpi itu dia mendesahkan nama Baekhyun. Dia menatap dirinya sendiri tidak percaya.

MWO?! Dia mendesahkan nama Baekhyun? di ulangi sekali lagi, di mimpi basahnya, dia mendesahkan nama Baekhyun. Nama BYUN BAEKHYUN! berarti dia melakukan seks di dalam mimpinya bersama Baekhyun.

TAPI KENAPA harus BAEKHYUN?!

 **TBC.**

 **Hai annyeong. Author bawa chapter baru ini. Maaf ya updatenya kelamaan. Author sedikit sibuk hehe.**

 **Oh ya NC nya belum bisa full soalnya ChanBaek kan belum berbaikkan jadi author bikinnya cuma di mimpi Chanyeol.**

 **Semoga kalian menikmati (?) storynya.**

 **Read and Review please…**


	6. Chapter 5

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

.

.

.

.

 **SM HIGH SCHOOL**

Hari pertama SM High School di buka setelah liburan musim panas berakhir.

Terlihat siswa dan siswi yang menuntut di sekolah ternama itu memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah. Mengobrol bersama teman ketika berjalan entah apa yang mereka bualkan mungkin sekedar cerita-cerita tentang liburan musim panas mereka. Suasana terlihat tenang saat ini. Tapi percayalah ketenangan itu tidak akan lama.

"KYAAA!" Sudah ku bilangkan tidak akan lama. Suara teriakan siswa siswi telah merusakkan pagi yang damai di sekolah itu. Puncanya karena saat ini Park Chanyeol, Kim Kai dan Oh Sehun telah memasuki kawasan sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sudah tahu Sehun akan bersekolah di situ. Sama seperti ketika biasmu tertangkap sedang berbelanja sendirian tanpa penyamaran di market. Oke lupakan.

"Ommo Park Chanyeol tampan sekali."

"Apa itu anak baru itu? Ya ampun keren banget."

"Kim Kai!"

Begitulah suara-suara yang kedengaran dari pelajar-pelajar sekolah itu ketika melihat mereka bertiga. Mereka berjalan di tengah-tengah kerumunan pelajar-pelajar tersebut yang berbentuk seperti lorong, dengan dikiri dan kanan mereka terdapat fanboy dan fangirl. Chanyeol dengan wajah tidak bersahabatnya, Kai yang memberikan senyuman memikatnya. dan Sehun…. Haha anak itu hanya memerhatikan kiri dan kanan dengan wajah yang bingung. Sedikit shock mungkin.

"Kai emang apa yang terjadi?" Sehun berbisik kepada Kai yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sedangkan matanya memerhati siswa dan siswi terkadang Sehun kaget sendiri saat mereka tiba-tiba berteriak ke arahnya.

"Tenang aja. Mereka hanya menganggap kita sebagai idola. Itu fans-fans kita. Sebentar lagi kau juga mungkin akan ada kelab peminat sendiri. Oh ternyata sudah ada."

"Huh?" Sehun memandang Kai tidak mengerti.

"Liat itu." mata Sehun memandang ke arah yang ditunjukkan Kai. Segerombolan yeoja yang memegang banner besar bertuliskan **'OH SEHUN'** sukses membuatkan Sehun mengangakan mulutnya. Kai mentertawakan Sehun yang sepertinya namja putih itu telah terkena _syndrome_ _cultural shock._

"Chanyeol!" Kai dan Sehun mengalihkan pandangan mereka terhadap sosok yang memanggil Chanyeol. Langkah mereka terhenti karena saat ini seorang yeoja telah berdiri di hadapan mereka tepatnya di hadapan Chanyeol.

"Oh ini akan menjadi lebih menarik." Kai tertawa senang sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang Kai dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Nde?" Chanyeol memandang yeoja yang berada dihadapannya. Pandangan tajamnya membuatkan yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani untuk menatap Chanyeol secara langsung.

Suasana yang tadinya riuh berubah menjadi hening. Tumpuan sepenuhnya mereka berikan kepada yeoja itu dan Chanyeol, sang pangeran sekolah.

"A.. aku membuat ini untukmu. Aku harap kau bisa menerimanya." yeoja berambut separas bahu itu kita sebut saja namanya Yuri, memberikan sekotak coklat kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum tergantikan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ah.. Baiklah." Chanyeol langsung menyambar kotak coklat yang berada di tangan yuri dan menyambung langkahnya semula meninggalkan Yuri yang masih tidak bergeming. Sepertinya gadis itu kaget karena tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menerima pemberiannya semudah itu.

"Sebentar lagi." Kai terus bergumam dan menampilkan seringai di wajahnya membuatkan Sehun bertambah tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut namja tan itu.

"Ambil ini. Dia memberikan coklat ini kepadamu."

"Yes!" Kai mengenggam tangannya ketika melihat Chanyeol memberikan kotak coklat yang di terimanya kepada seorang namja culun dan telah memberitahu namja culun itu, Yuri memberikan coklat itu untuknya. Seperti yang di jangkakan, seorang Park Chanyeol tidak akan menerima sebarang hadiah dari penggemarnya.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Baekhyun dengan langkah yang perlahan memasuki ke ruangan khusus untuk guru. Dia memerhatikan sekeliling sambil memainkan jari-jari lentiknya. Jujur dia merasakan sangat gugup karena ini merupakan hari pertamanya menjadi seorang guru.

Ingin bertanya tetapi dia tidak tahu harus bertanya kepada siapa. Mulutnya bergerak-bergerak untuk memanggil salah satu guru yang berada di ruangan itu, namun dia urungkan niatnya semula. Sepertinya guru-guru di situ masih tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

10 menit. Dia masih berdiri di tempatnya selama 10 menit tanpa tau harus berbuat apa. Jika ikutkan hatinya mau saja dia pulang ke rumah. Tapi memandangkan ini hari pertamanya lapor kerja, yah, setidaknya dia harus memberikan persepsi yang bagus.

"Chogiyo? apa kamu guru baru itu Byun Baekhyun-ssi kalau enggak salah?"

Baekhyun menjerit kecil. Dia kaget saat tiba-tiba seseorang menyapanya dari belakang. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek separas bahu sedang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi? Aku benar?"

Wanita itu masih tersenyum bedanya wanita itu sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Nde. Aku Byun Baekhyun. Annyeonghaseyo."

Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya memberikan tanda hormat kepada wanita yang sedikit tinggi darinya. Dia tersenyum kikuk dan menggaru-garu tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Aku Im Yoona. Panggil aku Yoona. Aq bisa memanggilmu.. erm.." Yoona memberi post sedang berpikir dan Baekhyun memerhatikan Yoona dengan mata yang mengerjap lucu.

"Aku akan memanggilmu… erm… Baekhyunee!" Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah keningnya.

"Baekhyunee?"

"Iya karena kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jadi aku akan memanggilmu Baekhyunee. Enggak ada penolakkan arra?" Yoona mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dan wajah berubah menjadi serius. Nada bicaranya sedikit mengancam.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya ringan. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu sedikit memaksa.

"Kurae. call." dan setelahnya wajah Yoona berubah menjadi bersahabat semula. Sepertinya sahabat pertama Baekhyun di sekolah adalah seorang wanita memiliki tingkah absurb yang aneh.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Seperti biasa keadaan riuh di dalam kelas sewaktu ketiadaan guru. Bisa-bisa akan menjadi sebuah pesta dadakan. Anak-anak yang sukar untuk di kawal kelincahan mereka meski masing-masing sudah berusia 19 tahun.

Bertentangan dengan keadaan kelas yang sudah menjadi seperti di medan peperangan. Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk diam. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Matanya dipejamkan untuk menghayati lagu yang sedang di dengarinya melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Sehun. Namja putih itu di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Dia sekarang sedang sibuk menganggapi yeoja-yeoja dan namja yang duduk mengelilinginya kini. Kelihatannya Sehun senang diperlakukan begitu? haha jika kalian ingin tahu Sehun sekarang sedang berdoa-doa di dalam hati agar yeoja-yeoja centil itu menjauh darinya.

Dia berpikir-pikir apa dia terlalu tampan sehingga dia di kelilingi oleh ramai yeoja-yeoja yang langsung tidak di kenalinya. Dia juga tidak meningati nama mereka meskipun semua yeoja itu telah member tahu nama masing-masing. Doakan saja Sehun bisa selamat.

Oke sekarang Kai. Namja yang suka tebar pesona dengan senyuman dan pandangan mautnya yang orang-orang bilang itu seksi. Namja yang mempunyai warna kulit yang sedikit gelap. Ah Kai selalu memanggilnya eksotis sedang duduk di sebelah tunangannya. Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan bukunya, dan terkadang mencatat sesuatu yang menurutnya berguna. Namja kecil yang jago memasak dan memiliki mata bulat mirip burung hantuitu emang pelajar yang selalu memiliki keputusan yang cemerlang dalam pelajaran. Dia seorang yang pendiam dan sedikit gila belajar.

Kai, dia type yang suka bermain meski dalam soal pelajaran dia memiliki _IQ_ yang juga cemerlang, tapi tetap saja belajar bukan _style_ nya. Oh ya, saat ini Kai lagi menganggu Kyungsoo. Terkadang dengan sengaja dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas buku yang sedang di baca Kyungsoo dan hanya di hadiahi tatapan datar Kyungsoo.

Terkadang Kai akan mencucuk pinggang Kyungsoo dengan jarinya dan berakhir dengan Kai akan memayunkan bibirnya karena mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya. Sungguh dua orang yang memiliki dua keperibadian yang berbeda.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Sapaan itu membuatkan seisi kelas kalang kabut untuk duduk di tempat masing-masing. Keadaan yang tadinya riuh kini mendadak hening saat seorang guru telah memasuki kelas mereka.

Sehun yang notabenenya teman semeja Chanyeol sempat menyenggol temannya itu untuk melepaskan earphone yang masih terpasang di telinga lebarnya. Chanyeol memandang datar Sehun dan dengan malas menanggalkan earphonenya dan menumpukan perhatian ke hadapan kelas.

"Selamat pagi _Miss_ Yoona."

Yoona tersenyum lebar memerhati pelajar kelasnya yang saat ini duduk sopan di tempat mereka.

"Oke class, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku sampaikan, mulai saat ini ada guru baru yang akan menggantikan tempat Choi Siwon saem sebagai guru bahasa Inggeris kalian."

Seketika keadaan kelas yang hening mendadak riuh kembali. Mereka membicarakan siapa yang akan menggantikan tempat Choi Siwon sebagai guru bahasa Inggeris mereka, bahkan ada yang berdoa agar guru baru mereka nanti bukanlah seorang _killer teacher_.

"Chanyeol, bukankah Baekhyun hyung juga lapor diri hari ini di sekolah kita? Apa jangan-jangan dia guru baru itu?"

"Molla." Chanyeol menjawab dengan acuh membuatkan Sehun sedikit cemberut dengan jawaban yang di berikan. Namja bertelinga lebar itu melihat keluar tingkap, itu lebih menarik. Chanyeol memang tidak berminat dengan hal-hal yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa kaitan dengan dirinya.

"Diam semua! Aku akan memperkenalkannya kepada kalian. Ayo masuk." Yoona memanggil seseorang yang sedang berdiri di hadapan kelas.

Perlahan dia memasukki kedalam kelas dengan senyuman yang menggembang di wajahnya. Semua pelajar tidak bergeming bahkan tidak mengedipkan mata mereka melihat sosok mempesonakan kini yang berdiri di samping Yoona.

"Ayo kenalkan dirimu."

"Nde. Annyeonghaseyo. Byun Baekhyun imnida. Mulai saat ini aku akan mengajar di kelas kalian menggantikan Choi Siwon-ssi. harap kalian bisa memberikan kerja sama."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya, membuatkan pelajar-pelajar kelas 12-A-1 mulai terpesona lagi dan lagi. Pelajar laki-laki mulai jatuh cinta dan pelajar perempuan terkagum dengan wajah cantik yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun yang aslinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

Senyuman Baekhyun terpadam tatkala matanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini turut memerhatikan dirinya dengan pandangan mata yang tajam. seolah terkunci, Baekhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok itu.

"Chanyeol?" Sehun coba memanggil Chanyeol yang kini memerhatikan Baekhyun di hadapan. Ya, Chanyeol langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun ketika dia mendengar suara namja mungil yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

Sehun beberapa kali memanggil Chanyeol namun nihil. Sehun turut memerhatikan Baekhyun yang balik memandang Chanyeol. Namja putih itu mulai frustasi merasakan atsmophere yang mencengkam dan akhirnya dia menoleh ke arah Kai yang berada di meja sebelah. Seolah mengerti kode yang di berikan Sehun, Kai hanya menggedikkan bahunya , tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik. Suami yang merupakan seorang pelajar, istri yang merupakan guru yang akan mengajar di kelas mereka. Benar-benar hal yang menarik.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Hari pertama sebagai guru, benar-benar hari yang cukup melelahkan. dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas dahi, menutup matanya untuk merelekskan tubuh dan mindanya. Sepertinya tidur bukan perkara yang buruk.

Tidak sampai 3 menit, mata sipit itu terbuka semula. Ingatannya tiba-tiba menerawang tentang kejadian yang berlaku di sekolah oh kalau bisa ku perjelaskan di kelas tadi. Bagaimana matanya terkunci dengan mata tajam milik Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti soal itu. Mengapa dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan matanya? Untung Yoona memanggil namanya, jika tidak dia sendiri tidak tahu kapan mereka akan berakhir dari tatap menatap seperti itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, memerhatikan cincin perkahwinan yang tersemat manis di jari manis lentiknya. Cincin perkahwinannya dengan Chanyeol. Namja lugu yang sering menjadi mangsa bulinya waktu kecil. Namja lugu itu bahkan sudah berubah. Menjadi lebih tinggi darinya, mempunya garis rahang yang tegas, wajah yang tampan, hidung yang mancung, mata yang memukau, kissable lips, tubuh seperti model. Sempurna! Chanyeol benar-benar menjadi seorang yang sempurna.

"Park Chanyeol." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggumamkan nama Chanyeol perlahan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cincin perkahwinan mereka.

"Chanyeol."

"Chan."

"Yeol."

"Cha…"

"Apa namaku terlalu indah sampai kau menyebutnya berulang kali Park Baekhyun?"

Suara berat itu membuatkan Baekhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping sofa tempat dia berbaring. Terlihat Chanyeol saat ini sedang berdiri dengan merendahkan sidikit tubuhnya dengan matanya memerhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berbaring di sofa apartment mereka.

Baekhyun yang sadar dari keterkejutannya membangunkan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa. Sial dia ketangkap basah menyebut nama Chanyeol berulang kali. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesekali melirik Chanyeol yang kini duduk di sebelahnya sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Keadaan mendadak hening. Baekhyun memain-mainkan jarinya, berfikir keras untuk memecahkan keheningan yang menyelubungi mereka.

"Cha.. Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup coret perkataan sedikit, Baekhyun benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Terima kasih dagingnya kemarin, kau tau itu benar-benar enak? Hahaha…" Baekhyun tertawa, tertawa yang dibuat-buat sebenarnya agar mereka tidak terlalu canggung.

Baekhyun menghentikan ketawanya tatkala Chanyeol hanya menatap datar wajahnya. Namja kecil itu memuncungkan bibirnya dengan kedua pipi di kembungkan. Benar-benar keliatan seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Chanyeol terus memerhatikan Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu tertawa perlahan sangat perlahan sehingga Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya.

Ekspresi wajah lucu yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya ingin ketawa di tambah lagi Baekhyun saat ini sedang memusingkn cincin yang berada di jari manisnya, membuatkan Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi berisi itu.

Semakin lama namja tinggi itu memerhatikan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, membuatkan sesuatu mengganjal di hatinya. Dia baru sadar Baekhyun keliatan sangat cantik, dan imut juga menggemaskan bagi ukuran laki-laki. Bahkan dia lebih cantik dari wanita-wanita yang berada di luar sana.

Kulitnya putih dan bersih tanpa cela, hidung mancung, Jari lentik, matanya yang selalu memancarkan pandangan yang berbinar seperti anak anjing, tingkah yang menggemaskan seperti anak kecil, dan bibir itu. Ah Chanyeol pernah merasakannya. Bibir tipis itu entah kenapa terasa sangat manis.

Perasaan itu. Chanyeol mulai merasakannya lagi. Perasaan yang telah lama hilang. Dia merasakannya saat bersama Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Dia merasakan sesak di hatinya. Rasa sakit itu kembali lagi.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ketika dia mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah sendu.

Chanyeol sedang menundukkan kepalanya, tetapi Baekhyun dengan mudah dapat melihat perubahan di raut wajah suaminya. Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

"…"

"Chan..?"

"Baekhyun ku rasa sudah saatnya kita berbaikkan."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu apa Chanyeol?"

Dan jantung Baekhyun seolah terhenti karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberikan senyuman lembut kepadanya. Senyuman yang membuatkan Baekhyun mulai terjatuh dalam pesona Park Chanyeol.

"Yah kita sudah menikah, meskipun kita tidak saling mencintai, setidaknya kita bisa memulai dengan persahabatan bukan?"

"Haha.. aku juga sering memikirkan ini. Baiklah tidak ada salahnya kita berbaikkan. Ayo mulai saat ini kita menjalani hidup bersama dengan aman!"

Baekhyun berseru dengan semangat. Saking semangatnya Baekhyun langsung berdiri di atas sofa dengan senyuman yang lebar sehingga memunculkan eyes smile yang cantik.

Lagi. Chanyeol terpesona dengan itu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol langsung menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukkannya. Tentunya Baekhyun terkejut dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

Bertambah terkejut karena Chanyeol mendakap tubuhnya erat. Bahkan wajah Chanyeol berada tepat di batang lehernya, membuat Baekhyun merinding saat hembusan nafas namja jangkung itu mengenai lehernya.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun coba untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, namun, semakin ia coba melepaskan, pelukan itu semakin erat, membuatkan Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dengan perlakuan itu.

Awalnya ragu, tapi Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membalas pelukkan Chanyeol. Dia memejamkan matanya. Kehangatan yang di berikan Chanyeol membuatkan Baekhyun benar-benar merasa nyaman. Pelukkan itu persis seperti pelukkan hangat ibunya.

Perlahan Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap Baekhyun dengan kelembutan, dan ternyata Baekhyun juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama.

"Baekhyun-ah.. mulai saat ini, ah meskipun kita tidak saling mencintai, tapi aku akan coba untuk menjadi suami yang baik dan melindungimu. Oleh itu apa aku bisa mencium bibir mu?"

Baekhyun yang awalnya terharu mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, kembali memasang wajah datarnya, entah ke mana perasaan terharu itu, yang malangnya telah tergantikan dengan perasaan kesal di hatinya.

Di tambah lagi dengan wajah idiot yang di tunjukkan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatkan Baekhyun mulai _ilfeel_ dan memejamkan mata coba menahan emosinya.

"Ah atau kita melakukan _sex_? sebagai suami yang baik aku harus memberikan kebutuhan batin bukan? Kau juga harus menjadi istri yang baik, dan memuaskan suami mu."

Oh Baekhyun semakin emosi sekarang. Dia mulai mengepal erat kedua tangannya. terlebih lagi dengan nada bicara Chanyeol yang terlalu santai itu.

"Baekhyun kenapa kau memejamkan mata?"

' _Sabar Baek sabar.'_ Baekhyun coba menengkan dirinya

"Hey.. Kenapa kau diam? apa kau malu?"

' _Sabar Baek.'_ Lagi, Baekhyun menenangkan emosinya, yang mau meledak.

"Hey Park Baekhyun? Ah aku tau kau malu kan? Jadi kau ingin melakukannya dengan mata yang tertutup? Kurae."

Cukup! Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Namja cantik itu membuka matanya, sedikit terkejut awalnya karena wajah Chanyeol betul berada dekat dengan wajahnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum bak malaikat yang mampu memikat hati sesiapa pun yang melihatnya. Chanyeol yang merasakan tidak akan berlaku apa-apa penolakkan dari Baekhyun, memajukan lagi wajahnya untuk mencium bibir si mungil.

3 cm. Baekhyun masih tersenyum.

2 cm . Chanyeol sudah memiringkan kepalanya.

1 cm. Oh saat ini senyuman Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi seringaian yang menakutkan… dan setelah itu….

TTAKK!

"Arghhh!" Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan. Kedua tangannya memegang dahinya. Manakala Baekhyun terkekek lucu melihat ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini. Sekuatnya dia menahan tawanya agar tidak tertawa lepas. Rasakan. Batin Baekhyun menjerit puas.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Kyaaa kenapa kau menjentik dahi ku eoh? sakit tau.. arghhh" Chanyeol masih meringis kesakitan. Dia tidak menyangka jentikkan Baekhyun begitu sakit, malah dahinya mulai memerah dengan sedikit benjolan.

"Maaf. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu mesum oh? Rasakan." Baekhyun membela dirinya. Salahkan Chanyeol yang begitu mesum.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya disedekapkan di hadapan dada. Baekhyun sedikit, ingat cuma sedikit dia merasa bersalah ketika melihat benjolan di tengah dahi namja bertelinga lebar itu. Oleh itu, saat ini dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengkompres dahi Chanyeol dengan beberapa ketulan es batu yang di bungkus dengan sapu tangan.

Chanyeol meringis saat benda sejuk itu di letakkan di dahinya. Berdenyut dan sedikit nyeri di rasakan.

"Ottae? Apa masih sakit? benjolannya sudah berkurangan?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ternyata namja itu masih kesal dan sedikit merajuk dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga membuang wajahnya ke samping.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau marah? Aku benar-benar meminta maaf? Itu kan salah mu sendiri. Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun mengguncangkan lengan Chanyeol, coba memujuk suaminya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah, Kau bilang mau menjadi suami yang baikkan? Suami yang baik itu tidak boleh merajuk dengan istrinya."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar marah kepadanya. Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol sedari tadi sedang menahan senyumnya. Sedikit bermain-bermain dengan Baekhyun tidak apa-apa kan?

"Baiklah aku harus menggunakan cara ini."

Dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik paksa kepala Chanyeol agar memandang ke arahnya. Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol, menyibak poni namja yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Cup.

Sebuah ciuman di berikan Baekhyun tepat di dahi Chanyeol yang memerah akibat ulahnya tadi. Membuatkan Chanyeol melebarkan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek?"

"Eomma ku selalu melakukan ini kalau aku tercedera? Sudah baikkan bukan?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Senyuman itu seperti sihir yang mematikan.

"Baekhyun…"

"Nde..?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik tengkuk Baekhyun, menempelkan bibir kissablenya dengan bibir tipis pink itu. Hanya menempel tidak melumat atau lebih dari itu.

Lebih kurang satu menit, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya. Menatap Baekhyun yang masih terkejut oh jangan lupa wajah Baekhyun telah merah sempurna.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya. Mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala namja yang lebih pendek lalu meninggalkan namja itu di ruang tamu menuju ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun? Dia seperti patung saat ini. Dia sedang mencoba keras memproses kejadian yang berlaku tadi. Tangannya tergerak menyentuh bibirnya. Ini ciuman keduanya yang di ambil Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar bingung. Sehingga deringan ponsel membuatnya tersedar dari pemikirannya.

Dia menerogoh saku seluarnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah dingin ketika melihat nama pemanggil. Tangannya meramas kuat ponsel yang masih berbunyi di tangannya tanpa niat untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

 _Sialan! Mengapa kau menelefonku dasar Bajingan!_

 **TBC**

 **ANNYEONG! AKU KEMBALI. ADA YANG KANGEN SAMA AKU GAK? ADA YANG MASIH INGAT FF INI? HAHA.. SUDAH HAMPIR 3 BULAN TIDAK UPDATE, AKU BEGITU SIBUK, LAPTOP KU JUGA BARU DIPULANG SAMA ADIKKU. APA MASIH ADA READERSNYA YA? HAHA**

 **OH YA SEMOGA KALIAN TERHIBUR YA. SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **BARU-BARU INI AKU BIKIN LINE ID NYA: nfateha.**

 **SILAKAN ADD MUNGKIN KITA BISA BERTEMAN ^^**

 **READ & REVIEW?**


	7. Chapter 6

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : T**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aishh jinjja kenapa telpon nya gak di angkat. Ayo angkat. Jebal." Ini sudah sekian kalinya Baekhyun menelpon nombor yang sama. Hampir dua jam ngomong. Tapi hampa tidak ada jawaban.

"Baekhyun-ah ini sudah terlalu lewat hampir tiga jam, pendeta yang akan menikahkan kalian juga bilang dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi." Baekhyun memandang sekilas wajah ibunya yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Raut gusar terlihat jelas di wajah wanita itu.

"Eomma . Sebentar lagi. Beri aku waktu aku yakin dia akan datang." Nyonya Byun mengangguk faham dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di kamar rias.

"Baek ottae?" Luhan yang baru memasuki kamar juga dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit khawatir langsung menanyakan soalan yang telah di tanyakan berulang kali sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Luhan menghela nafas setelah Baekhyun mengelengkan kepala dengan ponsel yang masih melekap di telinganya.

"Aku rasa dia tidak akan datang. Dia kabur Baek."

"Ahniyo! Aku yakin dia akan datang. Dia mencintaiku. Hubungan kami baik-baik aja. Aku yakin dia akan datang. Mungkin dia menghadapi sedikit kesulitan. Tapi dia akan datang."

Luhan memutarkan bola matanya. Setiap kali ada yang bertanya, Baekhyun bersikuh keras mengatakan perkahwinan mereka akan tetap berlangsung.

"Terserah. Aku sudah memperingati mu Baek."

Baekhyun memerhatikan tubuhnya yang di baluti dengan tuxedo putih gading di hadapan cermin. Solekan tipis di wajahnya menambahkan lagi kecantikkan yang di milikki. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling di nantikan. Hari yang akan menyatukan dirinya dengan orang yang sangat di cintai.

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dari waktu yang sepatutnya. Baekhyun khawatir? Tentu saja. Namu dia tetap meyakinkan dirinya bahawa perkahwinan ini akan tetap berlangsung sebagaimana yang telah di rancang 4 bulan yang lalu.

Bunyi deringan LINE menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Senyumannya menggembang ketika melihat nama penghantar LINE di ponselnya. Namun senyumannya luntur ketika dia membaca isi pesan tersebut. Pandangannya berubah menjadi kosong.

"Waeyo Baekhyun?" Luhan yang memerhatikan perubahan di raut wajah Baekhyun, melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir di hujungnya.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya terduduk di atas lantai karpet di kamar hotel yang menjadi kamar persalinanya. Luhan dengan ceketan langsung meluru ke arah Baekhyun. Perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Baek kenapa Baek?" Luhan mencengkam lembut kiri dan kanan bahu sahabat baiknya itu. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh yang sama munggilnya dengan tubuhnya. Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Dia menundukkan kepalanya memandang lantai.

Luhan yang kesabarannya hampir hilang, merampas ponsel yang masih berada di dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Membaca isi pesan itu satu persatu.

"Aish Byun Baekhyun." Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat rapuh setelah selesai membaca isi pesan tersebut. Membelai lembut pundak sahabat masa kecilnya untuk menenagkan hati sahabat yang sudah di anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Menangis lah Baek." Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar suara tangisan kesedihan yang keluar dari mulut namja kecil itu.

Hari ini hari yang paling di nantikan Baekhyun. Hari di mana dia akan di satukan dengan orang yang paling di cintainya, tapi sayangnya 'dia menghancurkannya'.

 _ **From My Heart:**_

 _ **Baekhyun… Maaf.. perkahwinan ini.. aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Aku telah terlanjur dengan teman baikku, dan dia sedang mengandungkan anakku, dan aku tidak bisa menipu diriku lagi bahawa aku juga mencintainya. Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Semoga kau akan bahagia bersama orang yang benar-benar akan mencintaimu.**_

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Baekhyun langsung terduduk dari pembaringannya. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Jantungnya berdegup laju. Peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sebelum mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kejadian itu muncul lagi di dalam mimpinya. Sudah seminggu setelah Baekhyun menerima panggilan dari orang yang paling di bencinya, dan setelah itu kejadian itu sering menghantui mimpinya. Kejadian yang telah tiga tahun di lupakan muncul kembali dalam ingatannya.

Baekhyun menuju ke kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air untuk menenangkan fikirannya sebelum aroma makanan yang enak menyapa indera penciumannya yang tajam.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengelap wajahnya yang basah menggunakan handuk kecil dan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju ke dapur tempat di mana aroma enak berasal.

Baekhyun dapat melihat jelas, Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan pancinya. Park Chanyeol, laki-laki itu meski lebih muda 5 tahun darinya, namun Chanyeol lebih dewasa dari dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Chanyeol yang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di pintu ruangan dapur. Chanyeol yang sesekali mencicipi masakkannya kemudian mengkerutkan keningnya apabila ada yang kurang dengan masakan tersebut, benar-benar terlihat seperti tukang masak professional.

"Tampan." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari perkataan keramat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

' _Ya ampun Baek apa yang kau bilang? Channyeol tampan? Kau pasti sudah gila Byun Baekhyun.'_

"Selamat pagi Baekkie." Suara berat itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari kekonyolan yang sedang di lakukan terhadap dirinya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya sambil membawa sepiring telor dadar gulung ke meja makan.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. Dalam hati, Baekhyun sedang menerka apa Chanyeol mendengar ucapan tak sengaja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kemarilah. Ayo kita sarapan bersama-sama." Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan kearah meja makan mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan Chanyeol.

"Wah." Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Mulut kecilnya sampai-sampai terbuka gara-gara melihat hidangan sarapan yang begitu enak menurutnya. Selama 3 Tahun di Jepang, dia hanya memakan roti selai strawberry kadang-kadang meminum air kosong. Tidak lebih dari itu.

"Coba ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan sesudu nasi goreng di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergantian melihat wajah Chanyeol yang sedang tersenyum dan tangan yang memegang sudu di tepat di hadapan mulut Baekhyun.

"Kau mau menyuapi ku?"

"Eung~"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya kembali. Menerima suapan nasi goreng dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengunyah perlahan. Sesaat kemudian dia menghentikan kunyahannya dan memandang tepat ke wajah Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ottae?"

Baekhyun kembali mengunyah makanannya dan menelannya dengan cepat.

"Wah ini enak sekali Chanyeol. Bahkan nasi goreng eomma tidak seenak ini?"

"Jinjja? Aku senang kalau kau suka. Ini nasi goreng kimchi." Chanyeol berucap senang hati sambil menyendoki nasi goreng juga member sepotong telor dadar gulung ke pinggan Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat nasi goreng di pinggannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Baekhyun menyuapi makanan itu masuk ke mulut kecilnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan Baekhyun ketika makan. Persis anak kecil dan terlihat lucu serta menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Ini benar-benar enak Chanyeol. Ini resep eomma Park kah?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya membuat si kecil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ahniya. Ini resep ku sendiri. Aku memang gemar memasak dan mencoba resep-resep terbaru ciptaan ku sendiri."

Sekali lagi Baekhyun berdecak kagum. Dia tidak menyangka Chanyeol benar-benar bisa memasak. Berbanding dirinya yang hanya bisa memasak air dan mi instant.

Mereka makan dengan suasana yang sangat riuh dengan ocehan masing-masing. Terkadang Chanyeol akan tertawa besar saat mendengar ocehan lucu dari Baekhyun begitu juga Baekhyun, akan tertawa ketika Chanyeol melemparkan leluconnya.

Chanyeol itu happy virus sangat mesra dengan orang lain. Meskipun di sekolah dia seperti pangeran es, tapi ternyata Chanyeol seorang yang sangat hangat.

Baekhyun itu mood maker. Sesiapa yang berada di dekatnya, akan mempunyai susana hati yang sangat baik. Semua akan tertawa dengan tingkahnya atau leluconnya yang lucu.

Dan Chanyeol mahu pun Baekhyun tiba-tiba merasakan berdamai adalah bukan sesuatu perkara yang buruk.

"Chanyeol-ah.. apakah aku bisa selalu makan masakkan mu?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Iya aku saaaaaangat menyukainya." Baekhyun menjawab dengan semangat dan tangannya membuat bulatan besar di tambah lagi senyuma lebarnya yang memunculkan mata bulan sabit indahnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan lucu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak habis fikir. Apa benar namja di depannya ini berumur 24 tahun? Kelakuannya sangat berbalik dengan umurnya. Benar-benar tidak konstan.

"Kurae. Aku akan memasak untukmu. Setiap hari."

"Jinjja?"

"Nde. Aku kan sudah bilang untuk menjadi suami yang baik meski tidak ada rasa cinta di antara kita. Dan aku akan mengotakannya. Kalau kau suka masakanku, aku dengan senang hati akan memasakkannya untuk mu."

"Ya ampun terima kasih Chanyeol. Aku sangat menyukainya." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas meja makan dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun sangat senang dengan pernyataan dia akan makan masakkan Chanyeol setiap hari.

Baekhyun itu tubuhnya kecil. Tetapi dia sangat suka dengan apa yang di panggil makanan. Dia juga menyimpan impian mahu mengelilingi dunia untuk merasa setiap makanan di setiap negara yang berbeda.

"Ah Mianhae." Baekhyun yang tersadar dirinya sedang memeluk Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lancing memeluk pria bertelinga lebar itu.

"Gwenchana."

Suasan canggung tiba-tiba menyelimuti mmereka. Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan diam, sedangkan Chanyeol berpura-pura bermain dengan ponselnya. Namja tinggi itu hanya mengeser layarnya ke kiri ke kanak ke atas ke bawah. Mereka berdua sama-sama salah tingkah.

Chanyeol bangun dari kerusinya, dan berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lega. Sekurang-kurangnya dia bisa bernafas saat Chanyeol tidak lagi berada di hadapannya.

"Ini." Suapan Baekhyun terhenti saat melihat kotak bekal makanan di hadapannya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Itu kotak bekal makanananmu Baekkie-ah untuk makan siang mu."

"Haha.. enggak usah repot-repot Chanyeol. Aku bisa membelinya di kantin sekolah."

"Jadi kau tidak menyukainya? Oke aku mengerti." Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya saat Chanyeol mengambil kotak bekalan makanannya kembali menuju ke tong sampah yang berada di sudut dapur.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol membuka penutup tong sampah dan hampir membuka penutup kotak bekal makanannya.

' _Apa Chanyeol ingin membuang makanan itu?'_

"Kyaaa Chanyeol nanti dulu!" Dengan cekatan Baekhyun mengambil kotak makanan yang berada di tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan membawanya."

"Cih. Tadi kau menolaknya Baekkie."

Chanyeol menyedekapkan kedua tangannya ke hadapan dada. Dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang masih mengurucut. Kini dia dan Baekhyun tidak ada perbedaannya ketika merajuk. Sama-sama seperti anak kecil.

"Aku tidak menolaknya dan berhenti memanggilku Baekkie. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kenapa? Aku suka dengan nama itu."

"Tetapi aku tidak suka!"

"Shireo! Tidak ada penolakkan. Aku tetap akan memanggilmu Baekkie. Titik tidak pakai nokhtah."

"Cih apa-apaan itu titik tidak pakai nokhtah?"

"Kyaaa suka hatiku lah mau bilang apa pun. Pokoknya kau mau harus ku panggil Baekkie."

"Terserah. Sudah aku mau bersiap. Nanti aku telat lagi ke sekolah. Kau pun harus bersiap Chanyeol."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dapur namun langkahnya terhenti saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Apa lagi Chanyeol? Aku harus bersiap ke sekolah sekarang kau juga."

Cup

Sebuah kecupan lembut hinggap di dahi Baekhyun. Membuatkan tubuh kecil menegang dengan mata yang membulat.

"Aku akan bersiap ke sekolah sekarang. Kau juga nanti di sekolah hati-hati nae? Aku akan menjaga dan memerhatimu Byun saem."

Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun lembut dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri seperti patung.

Baekhyun memegang dahinya yang di kecup Chanyeol dan mempoutkan bibirnya sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Cih apa-apaan anak itu, dia pikir aku anak kecil apa? Menyebalkan."

Sesaat kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipis itu dan jangan lupakan tangannya masih memegang dahi yang di kecup Chanyeol sebentar tadi.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Luhan berjalan mundar mandir di hadapan pintu sebuah apartment. Sesekali dia melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia berada di situ, tetapi sosok yang di tunggunya tetap juga tidak keluar dari apartment mewah itu.

Luhan memuncungkan bibirnya. Dia melirik jamnya lagi, dan memandang pintu apartment itu buat beberapa saat. Helaan putus asa keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

Dia mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam saku seluarnya. Melihat alamat yang tertulis di atas carikan kertas itu lalu mengangguk mantap dan yakin ini memang alamatnya.

Kenapa Luhan tidak memecet bel apartment itu? Oh itu karena Luhan ingin membuat sebuah kejutan.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafasnya. Orang yang di tunggu-tunggu tetap tidak tidak menampakkan kemunculannnya.

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan datang lagi." Luhan bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Berjalan menjauh dari apartment itu.

Cklek

Luhan yang baru beberapa meter berjalan meninggalkan apartment itu membalikkan badannya semula. Kali ini wajahnya berbinar saat melihat sosok yang di tunggunya akhirnya keluar memunculkan diri.

Dia membawa kakinya cepat ke arah sosok itu dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi!" Luhan kini betul-betul berdiri di hadapan sosok yang sedang membungkuk membetulkan tali kasutnya.

"Sela.. Luhan?!"

"Hai.. Sehun."

"Kau.. Ah bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui apartment ku?"

Jelas-jelas Sehun terkejut dengan kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba di apartmentnya di pagi hari. Sehun tidak pernah bertemu dengan Luhan lagi selepas dia mencium Luhan dengan tiba-tiba di hari pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kemarin.

Kalau boleh, Sehun langsung tidak mahu bertemu dengan namja rusa itu lagi. Dia takut Luhan membencinya di tambah lagi Luhan hanya diam setelah ciuman mereka. Membuatkan Sehun mempunyai pemikiran yang buruk-buruk dengan reaksi Luhan saat ini.

Dan pagi ini dia di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Luhan, dan lihat senyuman yang terukir di wajah cantik yang berjaya mempesonakan hati seorang Oh Sehun, sepertinya Sehun harus hati-hati dengan senyuman itu.

"Kau tidak harus tahu mengenai itu. Ayo kita sarapan bersama."

Dan setelah itu Sehun hanya pasrah saat tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Luhan.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Luhan dan Sehun duduk berhadapan. Di hadapan mereka terdapat secawan _Espresso_ panas untuk Sehun, secawan _Americano_ panas untuk Luhan juga dua piring _pancake honey butter._

Mereka saat ini berada di sebuah café yang berdekatan dengan apartment Sehun. Tiada percakapan yang terjadi di antara mereka sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

Sehun memerhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan café itu, sedangkan Luhan hanya menyesapi Americanonya dan sesekali masukkan sepotong pancake ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sehun, kau tahu kan, kemarin kau menciumku, dan itu merupakan ciuman pertamaku."

Sehun memandang tepat ke wajah Luhan yang masih meminum Americanonya denga santai. Tiba-tiba Sehun di serang rasa bersalah karena telah mencuri ciuman pertama Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan-ssi…-"

"Luhan."

"Ah iya. Maafkan aku Luhan. Aku benar-benar rasa bersalah."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani memandang wajah Luhan. Di tambah lagi terdapat nada serius dalam nada bicara Luhan. Luhan pasti marah besar kepadanya.

"Aku mahu kau bertanggungjawab."

Sontak Sehun mengangkat kepalanya memandang Luhan yang kini menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku mahu kau menjadi pacarku."

"MWO?!" Saking kagetnya, Sehun tanpa sadar berteriak membuatkan pengunjung di café itu memandang ke araah mereka.

Sehun tersenyum malu, dia membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf kepada pengunjung yang terganggu dengan teriakkannya.

"Kau gila Luhan. Aku hanya berusia 19 tahun dan aku masih bersekolah."

"Emang kenapa? Ada yang salah? Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga memiliki perbedaan yang sama dengan kita, lagipula aku mencintaimu Sehun ah, saat pertama kali kita bertemu di toko bunga ku."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya memandang ke luar jendela café. Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan juga mula menyukai Sehun saat pertama kali melihat namja putih itu. Bahkan setiap malam Sehun muncul dalam mimpinya.

"Tapi aku…"

"Oke aku mengerti. Mungkin kau sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan maafkan aku yang lancang telah meminta kau menjadi pacarku. Dan soal ciuman itu aku tidak mempermasalhkannya. Aku pergi dulu dan aku akan membayar semuanya."

Luhan bangun meninggalkan Sehun yang masih diam di tempat duduknya. Sehun menolaknya dan itu membuatkan hatinya sesak. Luhan meninggalkan café setelah membayar bil makanan mereka, berjalan menjauh tanpa menoleh kepalanya.

Sehun yang melihat Luhan berjalan meninggalkan café mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dengan cepat dia mengejar Luhan dan menarik tangan namja yang memiliki nama rusa membuatkan tubuh Luhan membalik menghadap Sehun.

"Sehun."

Cup

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir Luhan. Sebelah tangan Sehun masih memegang tangan Luhan dan sebelah tangannya memegang sebelah wajah Luhan.

Luhan yang awalnya kaget dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu, akhirnya terbuai dengan ciuman lembut memabukkan yang di berikan Sehun.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat Sehun melumat bibir bawahnya perlahan. Dan tanpa ragu Luhan juga turut melumat bibir atas Sehun. Ciuman yang menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing tanpa nafsu. Tanpa menghiraukan mata-mata yang sedang memerhatikan mereka saat ini.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah. Dia menghapuskan sisa saliva menggunakan ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Luhan.

"Sehun.. itu.."

Belum sempat Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya, Sehun telah menarik Luhan kedalam pelukkannya. Kepala Luhan tepat berada di dada bidang Sehun, bahkan dia bisa mendengarkan detakkan jantung Sehun yang melaju.

"Itu jawapan ku. Aku juga mencintaimu. Saranghae Luhan."

Luhan melepaskan pelukkan Sehun. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Jadi apa kita…"

"Iya mulai saat ini kita pacaran."

"Benarkah?"Sehun menanggukkan kepalanya yang membuatkan Luhan terpekik senang. melompat lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun dan Sehun juga balas memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Ayo."

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun sedang menatapnya juga membuatkan Luhan merona parah menatap wajah Sehun yang sangat tampan ketika melihat dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Ke mana? Kau kan harus bersekolah?"

"Aku membolos untuk berkencan dengan kekasihku. Kau mau?"

"Dengan senang hati, Sehunnie."

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Baekhyun yang kini sedang berdiri di balkon sekolah tersenyum sendirian saat melihat Chanyeol sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Entah sejak kapan, tanpa sadar Baekhyun diam-diam telah mengagumi sosok suaminya sendiri, Park Chanyeol. Semua tentang Chanyeol membuatkan Baekhyun terpesona.

Baekhyun salah tingkah saat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dengan senyuman lebar khasnya di berikan kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membesarkan matanya dan hanya dibalas kekehan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan memasuki ruang guru. Dia melihat Yoona sudah berada di mejanya yang bersebelahan dengan meja Baekhyun.

"Selamat pagi Yoona."

"Ah Baekhyunee selamat pagi. Kau baru datang?"

"Aku dari ruang kepala sekolah, dia mahu melihat rekor prestasiku."

Yoona menangguk tanda mengerti. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat kearah cincin yang berada di jari manis di tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menikah Baekhyunee? Cincin ini, cincin pernikahan bukan?"

Yoona memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk melihat cincin yang melingkari jari lentik itu dengan lebih dekat lagi dan setelah itu dia menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengaruk kepalanya.

"Ah iya… ini.. aku sudah menikah sudah hampir satu bulan ku kira."

"Ommo benarkah? Ya ampun kenapa kau tidak memberitahu ku? Apa dia tampan?"

"Mwo?"

"Suami mu apa dia tampan?"

"kenapa kau fikir aku menikah dengan laki-laki?"

"Aigoo.. wajahmu cantik Baekhyunee, masa kau menikah dengan yeoja, lagipula cincin yang ada di jarimu adalah cincin perkahwinan khas jika menikah dengan laki-laki. Jadi apa dia tampan?"

Baekhyun memikir jawaban yang sesuai untuk diberikan kepada Yoona. Chanyeol? Apa dia tampan?

"Iya… Dia tampan." Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Pipi tembamnya juga ikut memerah dengan jawaban yang di berinya sendiri.

"Aigoo Baekhyunee, pipimu merah. Pasti dia sangat tampan eoh? Kapan-kapan kenalkan ke aku ya?" Yoona menyenggolkan tubuhnya ke bahu Baekhyun membuatkan namja cantik itu bertambah malu.

"Nde." Baekhyun menaggukkan kepalanya dengan senyuman malu terukir di bibirnya, membuatkan Yoona tidak dapat menahan diri untuk mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"Oh ya , kau tahu Baekhyunee ada guru baru yang akan mengajar di sini."

"Siapa?"

Belum sempat Yoona menjawab mereka dikejutkan dengan pintu ruangan guru yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba, sontak mereka memandang sosok yan baru melangkah masuk keruangan guru tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Daehyun imnida."

"Itu dia guru baru itu Baekhyunee." Yoona setengah berbisik kepada Baekhyun yang masih menatap Daehyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mejanya.

Daehyun memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun tetap menatap Daehyun yang masih tersenyum kepadanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diarikan dan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di bawah meja.

 **TBC.**

 **Annyeong.. Ottae?**

 **Yeay akhirnya Hunhan jadian. Untuk next chapter aku akan menceritakan tentang kisah lalu Chanyeol. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan Chapter ini. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca.**

 **LINE ID : nfateha.**

 **Read & Review?**


	8. Chapter 7

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa?"

Belum sempat Yoona memberikan jawaban, mereka dikejutkan dengan pintu ruangan guru yang dibuka secara tiba-tiba, sontak mereka memandang sosok yang melangkah masuk keruangan guru tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jung Daehyun imnida."

"Itu dia guru baru itu Baekhyunee." Yoona setengah berbisik kepada Baekhyun yang masih menatap Daehyun yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mejanya.

Daehyun memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Baekhyun, sedang Baekhyun masih menatap Daehyun yang masih tersenyum kepadanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat di bawah meja.

Perlahan kaki laki-laki bermarga Jung itu mendekati meja yang di tempati Yoona dan Baekhyun oh jangan lupa senyuman yang tidak pudar dari bibirnya.

"Hai , perkenalkan aku Jung Daehyun , kau bisa memanggilku Daehyun." Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya ke Yoona, dengan tanpa ragu, Yoona menyambut uluran tangan yng di berikan Daehyun dengan senang hati.

"Im Yoona, cukup dengan Yoona."

Daehyun mengangguk , kini matanya beralih menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatap dirinya tanpa sesaat pun mengerdipkan matanya.

"Hai Byun Baekhyun. Kau masih tidak berubah ternyata."

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenali?" Daehyun menatap Yoona sekilas sebelum mengalihkan tatapannya semula ke Baekhyun. Jelas raut wajah Yoona sedikit kebingungan melihat situasi yang berlaku di hadapannya.

"Iya. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Benarkan Baekhyun?" Daehyun menjawab dengan menatap lekat-lekat wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdecih dan mendengus kasar dan juga senyumannya meremehkan Daehyun di hadapannya. Jung Daehyun adalah laki-laki yang paling di bencinya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau mau ke mana Baekhyunee?"

"Aku masih ada kelas. Aku pergi dulu Yoona. Kita ketemu nanti." Yoona menganggukkan kepalanya. Memerhati namja munggil itu sedikit terburu-buru meninggalkan ruangan guru itu.

Yoona kembali menatap Daehyun yang tidak sadar bahawa dirinya sedang di tatap karena sejak tadi dia sibuk memerhatikan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu sehingga tubuh munggil itu hilang dari pandangannya.

Daehyun menghela nafasnya lesu, menundukkan kepalanya, dan kaget setelah dia mengangkat kepalanya dia dihadiahi dengan tatapan intimidasi milik Yoona.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Kau…?" Yoona menjeda kalimatnya membuatkan Daehyun mengangkat sebelah keningnya.

"Apa kau suami Baekhyunee?"

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Baekhyun memasuki kelas 12-A-1 dengan suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Dia berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk lesu. Jung Daehyun benar-benar membuat _mood_ nya hilang mendadak.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya riuh mendadak sepi saat Baekhyun memasuki kelas. Semua berdiri dan membungkukkan sedikit tubuh mereka bagi memberi hormat kepada Baekhyun sebagai guru yang akan mengajar mereka.

"Byun saem apa anda baik-baik saja? Anda terlihat tidak bersemangat hari ini?" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis mendengar teguran dari murid kelasnya, Taehyung dan Baekhyun dapat melihat raut wajah khawatir dari lelaki kurus itu.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih karena mengkhawatirkan aku." Baekhyun tersenyum dan tanpa sengaja matanya bertabrakkan dengan mata bulat milik Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah menatapnya.

"Ehem.. Mana Sehun?" Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan dengan cepat mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas mencari keberadaan Sehun yang merupakan alasan terbaiknya untuk terus tidak menatap Chanyeol, yang ternyata masih tidak jemu menatap dirinya.

Pandangan itu membuatkan Baekhyun sedikit gugup ngomong-ngomong.

"Sepertinya Sehun tidak masuk saem."

"Herm… Baiklah. Untuk pelajaran hari ini, apakah kalian tahu tentang puisi cinta berbahasa Inggeris?"

Baekhyun memandang anak muridnya satu persatu-satu, kecuali Chanyeol, karena dia tidak mahu melihat Chanyeol saat ini. Dia malu entah karena apa.

"Bagaimana dengan kamu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo yang namanya di panggil tiba-tiba memandang Baekhyun dengan mata burung hantu miliknya, Kai yang duduk bersebelahan Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat reaksi lucu tunangannya itu.

"Kai kenapa kamu ketawa? Apa kamu mengetahui puisinya?"

Kai menghentikan adegan tertawanya, dia mengaru-garu kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum tidak jelas mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun kepadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu Byun saem." Jawaban Kai membuatkan seisi kelas memutarkan bola mata mereka malas jawaban yang sudah mereka duga hingga saat ini mereka tidak tahu mengapa Kai sering mendapat keputusan yang cemerlang saat ujian. Masih menjadi misteri.

"Jadi intinya kalian tidak tahu puisi cinta berbahasa Inggeris?"

Semua menggelengkan kepala mereka dan Baekhyun memaklumi. Dia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap _whiteboard_ yang berada di belakangnya, mencoba menulis sesuatu menggunakan spidol.

"Aku tahu." Suara bass yang di kenali itu membuatkan gerakkan tangan Baekhyun di _whiteboard_ terhenti.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya semula menghadap anak muridnya lebih tepatnya dia langsung menatap Chanyeol.

"Maksud kamu?"

" _Roses are red_

[Mawar merah]

 _Violets are blue_

[Violet biru]"

Seolah terhipnotis Baekhyun terus menatap Chanyeol begitu juga Chanyeol. Seolah dunia ini hanya ada mereka berdua, mengabaikan orang lain yang berada di sekeliling mereka.

" _Sugar is white_

[Gula putih]

 _And so are you_

[Begitu juga kamu]

 _I dedicate these love words_

[Aku persembahkan kata-kata cinta ini]

 _Solely to you_

[Semata-mata untuk mu]."

Chanyeol memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Baekhyun setelah dia menyelesaikan puisinya. Tatapan teduh Chanyeol membuatkan Baekhyun ingin mati saat ini juga.

Baekhyun terdiam. Seolah-olah nyata , kata-kata puisi yang begitu indah itu ditujukan Chanyeol khas buat dirinya. Kata-kata itu begitu indah. Sangat indah.

"Itu…"

Kring…kring…

Suara bel membuatkan Baekhyun tersadar dari 'hipnotisnya'. Dia melihat waktu pada jam yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun juga mengemaskan barang-barangnya yang berselerakan di atas meja khas guru, satu persatu murid-muridnya meninggalkan kelas meninggalkan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghampiri namja mungil itu tanpa di sedari empunya diri. Senyuman tercetak jelas di bibir _kissable_ miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan puisi ku? Baguskan?"

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara berat dan dalam itu di telinganya, belum lagi hembusan nafas di lehernya yang membuatkan Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Kyaa Chanyeol, jangan buatku kaget." Sedikit membentak, Baekhyun menolak tubuh Chanyeol yang berada sangat hampir dengan tubuhnya. Matanya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan memastikan jika tiada orang lain selain mereka.

"Mereka sudah pulang Baekkie. Hanya ada kau dan aku." Baekhyun bernafas lega. Sejujurnya di sekolah ini tiada siapa yang tahu mereka memiliki ikatan perkahwinan.

"Chanyeol, jangan melakukan seperti itu lagi. Bagaimana kalau ada orang melihat kita tadi?" Baekhyun memperingati dan menghadiahkan tatapan tidak sukanya kepada Chanyeol.

Namja tinggi itu tertawa geli. Dia menompangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. Mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya memandang Baekhyun karena posisinya sekarang membuatkan ketinggiannya lebih rendah dari Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka melihat kita?"

"Ingat Chanyeol, kita masih merahasiakan perkahwinan kita. Aku tidak mahu mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak jika melihat kita seperti itu."

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Chanyeol berdiri tegak kembali. menatap Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya bukan lagi tatapan tidak suka, melainkan tatapan teduh Baekhyun.

"Kau bawa mobil kan? Hati-hati, sampai ketemu di rumah." Chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut Baekhyun dan setelah itu dia berjalan keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

"Aish bocah itu, kenapa dia bersikap sok dewasa seperti itu?"

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menuju ke apartmentnya dan Kai. Seharusnya dia bersama Kai saat ini pergi ke toko buku, namun tadi Kai mendapat panggilan telpon dari kakeknya. Kai hanya menghantarkan Kyungsoo hingga ke pintu masuk basement apartment mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan santai. Sesekali dia bernyanyi kecil menghilangkan kebosanannya. Kyungsoo memasukkan kata sandi saat dia sudah berada di hadapan pintunya.

Dia hampir menekan kata sandi yang terakhir, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulutnya kuat dan menghempas tubuh kecilnya ke dinding apartment.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat wajah si pelaku yang mebekap mulutnya. Peluh dingin sudah menetes dari dahinya. Automatis tubuhnya menggeletar melihat seringaian yang menakutkan dari sang pelaku.

"Kita bertemu kembali. Aku merindukanmu…. anakku."

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Kai berlari menuju ke apartment. Dia langsung bergegas pulang dari rumah kakeknya saat mendapat panggilan telpon dari tunangannya, Kyungsoo.

Dengan tergesa-tergesa dia memasukkan kata sandi pintunya dan langsung menerpa masuk ke dalam apartment.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Kai berteriak memanggil nama Kyungsoo, namun tiada jawaban yang di terima. Perasaan cemas dan takut mulai menguasai diri Kai.

"Kyungsoo kau di mana?"

Masih tiada jawaban. Kai coba mencari kyungsoo dari dapur sehinggalah akhirnya di kamar mereka sendiri.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kai mengedarkan pandangannya di setiap ruangan kamar mereka. Dia mendekati kamar mandi saat mendengar bunyi keran terbuka dari dalam kamar mandi itu.

"Ya ampun Kyungsoo!" Tanpa aba-aba namja tan itu langsung menerpa ke arah kekasih mungilnya saat menemukannya sedang duduk menekuk lutut di bawah guyuran shower.

Kai dengan cepat mematikan keran shower dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang basah.

Kyungsoo memegang erat-erat baju Kai yang sedikit basah di bahagian hadapannya, bahkan dia kini sudah menangis terisak-isak di dalam pelukan Kai.

Kai mengusap-ngusap lembut punggung Kyungsoo, mungkin itu bisa memberikan sedikit kenyamanan kepada namjanya. Kai bingung. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi sepanjang ketiadaannya tadi sehingga membuatkan Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini.

"Dia kembali…" Kyungsoo bersuara dengan suara seraknya karena telah menangis terlalu lama.

"Siapa?"

"Jung Suk."

"Sialan!" Kai mengumpat. Dan kilatan penuh amarah terpancar jelas dari matanya.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Sehun ambruk di atas tubuh Luhan. Luhan yang berada di bawahnya memejamkan mata. Dada mereka naik turun dan nafas mereka tidak teratur. Sehun mengangkat kepalanya memandang Luhan yang masih memejamkan mata dengan mulut terbuka meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, setelah aktivitas panas mereka.

Jika kalian ingin tahu mereka melakukan apa, mereka baru selesai melakukan _sex_ di apartment Sehun.

Sehun mengusap lembut wajah Luhan yang membuatkan namja rusa itu membuka matanya dengan tatapan sayu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum memagut bibir nipis itu kembali dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Luhan turut membalas ciuman Sehun dengan melumat bibir atas sehun juga dengan lumatan yang lembut.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berbaring di samping Luhan. Menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut yang sempat di buangnya ke lantai dan membawa namja manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Sehun ah."

"Nde Luhannie, waeyo?" Sehun mengucup pucuk kepala Luhan dan menghirup aroma syampu dari rambut Luhan.

"Kau rasa apa Baekhyun bisa bahagia dengan Chanyeol?" Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sehun yang kini turut menatapnya dengan kerutan di dahi.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Tidak. Aku cuma ingin tahu." Luhan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh hangat Sehun bahkan dengan jelas dia bisa mendengar bunyi degupan jantung namja putih itu.

"Aku percaya, suatu saat nanti mereka akan bahagia. Chanyeol pasti bisa membahagiakan Baekhyun hyung. Aku tau persis dia seperti apa."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Sehun, namun perasaan yang mengganjal dalam hatinya tetap tidak bisa membuatnya lega.

' _Andai saja Chanyeol tahu hal yang sebenarnya, apa dia masih dapat menerima Baekhyun?'_

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Chanyeol memerhatikan rantai kunci yang berada di tangannya. Mengamati benda itu lama-lama tanpa dia sadar Baekhyun memerhatikannya dari tadi.

"Sepertinya rantai kunci ini sangat bermakna buat mu?" Baekhyun merampas rantai kunci yang berada di tangan Chanyeol dan duduk di atas sofa di samping namja tinggi itu. Dia mengerutkan mukanya lucu saat melihat ukiran di rantai kunci yang di perbuat dari tali itu.

"K.S? Siapa K.S?"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah lama memerhati rantai kunci itu. Rantai kunci itu di gantung Chanyeol di tas sekolahnya di tambah lagi bentuknya yang unik membuat Baekhyun gatal setengah mati untuk menyentuhnya

"Jangan ambil barang orang sesuka hati Baekkie. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu siapa K.S."

Baekhyun mempout bibirnya lucu saat Chanyeol mengambil kembali rantai kunci itu dari tangannya dan menyimpan ke dalam saku seluarnya.

"Jangan poutkan bibirmu seperti itu Baek, atau kau mau dicium oleh ku eoh?" Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya coba menggoda Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menjijikkan.

"Kyaaa dasar mesum."

Baekhyun memukul-mukul bahu Chanyeol dengan kekuatan penuhnya yang membuatkan Chanyeol meringis kesakitan dan dengan sigap Chanyeol memegang erat kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun membuatkan pergerakkan si kecil terhenti.

Chanyeol memandang lekat wajah Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Begitu juga Baekhyun, lagi-lagi dia terpesona dengan wajah tampan Chanyeol. Wajah tampan itu yang membuatnya terhipnotis lagi dan lagi.

Tanpa sadar mereka terus menghapus jarak antara mereka, menemukan bibir mereka dengan kepala miring berlawanan arah.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir _kissable_ milik Chanyeol, beberapa saat kemudian, Chanyeol turut memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol melumat perlahan bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan lembut sangat lembut, membuatkan Baekhyun terbuai dengan ciuman memabukkan yang di berikan Chanyeol.

Pegangan erat di kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun mulai terlepas, dan kini sebelah tangan Chanyeol memegang sebelah pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya mengusap lembut kulit pipi yang begitu halus.

Baekhyun turut membalas ciuman itu dengan melumat perlahan bibir atas Chanyeol. Sebelah tangannya sudah berada di belakang tengkuk Chanyeol.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum sebelum menyatukan kembali bibir mereka dengan ciuman yang menuntun.

"Eunghhh.."

Desahan Baekhyun lolos saat Chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun, menggelitikki setiap langit-langit di dalam mulut dan berakhir dengan menyedot-nyedot lidah si mungil, membuatkan Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

"Eummphhh…"

Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol seorang kisser yang handal, dengan hanya ciuman mampu membuatnya mendesah, sebuah sensasi aneh yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus di perjelaskan, dan Baekhyun harus mengakui sebuah kenyataan bahawa dia menikmati ciuman ini. Sangat menikmati.

Lagi. Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka saat merasakan Baekhyun hampir kehilangan oksigen. Memerhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang tertunduk dengan rona merah di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun yang membuatkan mata mereka bertemu, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya, Chanyeol menghapuskan saliva entah milik siapa di sudut bibir Baekhyun sebelum mengecup sekilas bibir pink itu.

"Ayo."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua keningnya.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke supermarket. Aku lapar ngomong-ngomong."

"Kyaaa dasar."

Chanyeol tertawa sebelum mengaduh kesakitan gara-gara Baekhyun memukul kepalanya dengan keras.

"Tunggu aku ganti pakaian. Dasar idiot."

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya, berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya persis anak kecil yang sedang merajuk dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Baekhyun menghempas kuat pintu kamarnya saat dia memasuki kamar. Dia langsung duduk di meja rias memerhatikan wajahnya di cermin.

"Cih apa-apaan dia. Seenak jidatnya menciumku." wajahnya masih cemberut tapi tidak lama setelah itu, senyuman menggembang di wajahnya. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun berasa amat gembira dan Baekhyun pikir dia sudah gila, mungkin dia harus ke rumah sakit jiwa.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Malam ini kau ingin makan apa Baekkie?"

Saat ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah berada di supermarket yang berada tidak jauh dari apartment mereka.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil menolak _troli_.

"Kau mau memasakkannya untukku?" mereka berhenti di rak bawang, Chanyeol memilih-milih bungkusan bawang yang bagus dan meletakkannya ke dalam troli belanja mereka.

"Eung… aku kan sudah berjanji akan memasak untukmu. Sebagai suami yang baik dan tampan, aku harus menunaikan janjiiku."

Chanyeol menepuk dadanya bangga, membuatkan Baekhyun jengah dengan sikap narsis tahap tinggi yang di miliki Chanyeol.

"Aku mau daging."

"Baiklah kita akan makan masakkan daging special buatan ku."

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya keriangan saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu. Membuatkan Chanyeol berfikir lagi dan lagi bahawa Baekhyun benar-benar merupakan anak kecil yang di sumpah oleh ahli sihir menjadi dewasa.

Chanyeol memilih beberapa bungkusan daging dan di masukkan ke dalam troli yang membuatkan mata Baekhyun berbinar melihat 5 bungkusan daging di dalam _troli_ mereka.

Mereka menuju ke kasir setelah _troli_ mereka hampir penuh dengan barang kebutuhan mereka, yang kebanyakkannya merupakan milik Baekhyun antaranya 3 bungkusan buah Strawberry, 3 kotak susu strawberry, makanan ringan, dan pelbagai lagi jenis makanan yang pilih Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol apa kau akan membayar semua ini? ini terlalu banyak aku akan membayarnya separuh."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya saat satu persatu barang-barang itu di keluarkan dari _troli_ ke atas meja kasir.

"Tidak usah Baekkie. Aku mempunyai ini."

Baekhyun menutup kembali mulutnya yang sempat menganga setelah Chanyeol menunjukkan _card_ _credit unlimited black card_ miliknya. Dia yang sudah bekerja saja tidak memiliki _card_ itu, dan Chanyeol yang notabennya masih menjadi murid sekolah sudah mempunyai _card_ itu. Sukar untuk di percaya.

"Apa kalian sepasang suami istri?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memandang satu sama lain sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan ahjumma yang menjaga kasir.

"Bagaimana ahjumma bisa tahu?"

"Haha.. itu cincin di jari kalian, cincin perkahwinan bukan?"

' _Di jari kalian?'_ Baekhyun langsung memandang jari Chanyeol dan dia baru menyadari Chanyeol memakai cincin perkahwinan mereka.

"Aigoo kalian cocok sekali, suami mu tampan, istri mu cantik sekali meski dia namja. Benar-benar pasangan yang cocok. Semoga anak kalian akan mewarisi wajah kalian."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk mendengar pujian yang di lontarkan ahjumma itu.

Anak? Bahkan mereka belum pernah melakukan _sex_ , bagaimana bisa mendapat anak?

"Nde ahjumma, doakan perkahwinan kami nae?" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum malu di sampingnya mereka meninggalkan ahjumma sang penjaga kasir dengan senyuman malu yang menghiasi wajah kedua-duanya.

"Baekkie sebentar. Aku lupa membeli sesuatu. Kau tunggu di sini oke?"

"Erm Oke."

Mereka berada di luar pintu supermarket sebelum Chanyeol tiba-tiba teringat bawa dia belum membeli sikat giginya membuatkan dia masuk semula ke dalam supermarket meninggalkan Baekhyun dan belanjaan mereka.

Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan terkena angin malam yah meskipun dia memakai sweater , namun tetap saja membuat tubuhnya dingin.

"Baekhyun?"

"Daehyun kau… Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Daehyun mengangkat kantong belanjanya dan Baekhyun membuang mukanya ke samping tidak mahu menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Yoona bilang kau sudah menikah?"

"Bukan urusan mu!" nada bicara Baekhyun yang dingin membuatkan Daehyun tersenyum. Dengan cepat dia mengenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Baekhyun, membuatkan namja kecil itu memberontak.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau lakukan! lepaskan tanganku."

Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun coba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Daehyun yang sialnya cengkraman itu menjadi semakin erat.

"Ternyata benar kau sudah menikah, dengan siapa?" Daehyun mengamati cincin yang berada di jari manis lentik itu.

"Sudah ku bilang ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Lepaskan tangannya." mata Daehyun dan Baekhyun menatap tangan lain yang juga berada di tangan Baekhyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Daehyun.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Jujur, Baekhyun sedikit takut melihat wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

Wajah dingin dengan tatapan yang mematikan sedang menatap tajam ke arah Daehyun yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Ah Park Chanyeol, murid dari kelas 12-1-A dan…." Daehyun menjeda kalimatnya saat dia memandang cincin di jari manis kanan Chanyeol.

"Ternyata kau orangnya. Aku tidak menyangka Baekhyun bernikah dengan laki-laki yang masih bersekolah."

"Ayo Chanyeol kita pergi, biarkan saja dia." Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Chanyeol namun, lelaki tinggi itu tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Anda ada apa-apa masalah Jung Daehyun saem?"

Chanyeol sengaja menekan ucapannya membuatkan Daehyun tertawa meremehkan ucapannya.

"Dia mantanku."

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol lagi. Entah kenapa Baekhyun dapat merasakan aura yang lain dari Chanyeol yang membuatkan suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

"Ah mantan?"

Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun menghadapnya dan mencium kasar bibir nipis itu juga matanya kini sedang menatap tajam ke arah Daehyun, dan Daehyun dapat melihat seringaian tipis Chanyeol di sela-sela kegiatannya mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya beberapa menit kemudian dengan Baekhyun yang masih terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba di tambah lagi Chanyeol sedang memeluknya erat.

"Dan aku suaminya."

Daehyun berdecak, dan sebuah seringaian tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa dia bernikah."

"Bagus kalau begitu, ayo sayang kita pergi dari sini."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol membawa barang belanja yang sempat di tinggalkannya dan melangkahkan kaki ingin segera pergi menjauh dari Daehyun.

"Tapi sebelum itu, Baekhyun, aku ingin mengetahui di mana dia sekarang?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya, begitu juga Chanyeol. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Daehyun.

"Apa maksudmu Daehyun?"

"Jangan pura-pura Baekhyun. Aku tahu kau mengerti ucapan ku, sekarang katakan di mana dia?"

"Aku tidak mengerti! Dan berhenti berbicara yang tidak-tidak."

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun penuh amarah. Laki-laki bajingan itu benar-benar mencabar emosinya.

"Siapa yang di maksudkan dengan dia Baekkie?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Ayo Chanyeol."

"Ah aku tebak suami mu masih belum mengetahuinya."

"Diam Daehyun!" Baekhyun berteriak mengabaikan tatapan orang yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Berhenti berpura-pura Baekhyun, aku tahu waktu aku membatalkan pernikahan kita 3 tahun yang lalu…" Daehyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Daehyun tersenyum miring. Dia merasakan kemenangan saat ini.

"… Kau sedang hamil anakku. Jadi beritahu aku di mana dia? Di mana anak kita sekarang Byun Baekhyun."

Daehyun menyambung semula ucapannya dengan mata tidak lepas dari menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Dia menutup matanya coba menahan emosinya lagi.

Dia terkesiap saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka dan kecewa?

"Baekkie benarkah?"

"Chanyeol…"

"Iya Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun istrimu pernah hamil anakku. Anak kami."

 **TBC.**

 **Akhirnya siap. haha. Oh ya aku sudah mengedit chap ini. Dan maaf jika masih terdapat kesalahan di setiap kosa katanya. Terima kasih yang seduah membaca.**

 **Read & Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : T+**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti berpura-pura Baekhyun, aku tahu waktu aku membatalkan pernikahan kita 3 tahun yang lalu…" Daehyun melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

Daehyun tersenyum miring. Dia merasakan kemenangan saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu memejamkan matanya. Tidak sanggup untuk mendengar kalimat seterusnya yang akan di lontarkan Daehyun.

"… Kau sedang hamil anakku. Jadi beritahu aku di mana dia? Di mana anak kita sekarang Byun Baekhyun."

Daehyun menyambung semula ucapannya dengan mata tidak lepas dari menatap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Matanya tertutup semakin rapat karena dia coba menahan emosinya.

Saat mata sepet itu terbuka, Baekhyun terkesiap. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka dan kecewa? Ah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Mereka tidak terikat dengan mana-mana hubungan cinta. Jadi…. itu tidak mungkin.

"Baekkie benarkah?" Suara berat itu terdengar lirih. Chanyeol tidak tahu, kenapa dia harus berasa sedikit kecewa dan sakit di dadanya?

"Chanyeol..."

"Iya Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun istrimu pernah hamil anakku. Anak kami."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani untuk menatap Chanyeol, mata bulat tajam yang sedang menatapnya , Baekhyun tidak tahu apa arti di sebalik tatapan itu

"Ah… Jeongmalyeo? Jadi Baekhyun pernah hamil anakmu?.. Ah.."

Reflek Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, membuatkan mata sepet itu bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat milik Chanyeol yang masih menatap dirinya.

Tidak lama, karena setelah itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menatap Daehyun kembali, dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Daehyun mengernyit saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya sehingga saat ini laki-laki jangkung itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya .

"Jadi… apa aku juga harus membuat Baekhyun hamil anakku?"

Mata Daehyun membulat setelah mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut laki-laki tinggi itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek melihat reaksi yang di berikan Daehyun. Dia menepuk dua kali bahu Daehyun lalu mundur setapak kebelakang dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai memberi tanda hormat.

"Kami pulang dulu Jung saem. Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah. Mungkin setelah kami pulang kami akan membuat anak."

Chanyeol kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan penuh pertanyaan, jarak 50 meeter membuatkan namja cantik itu tidak bisa mendengarkan segala percakapan Chanyeol dengan Daehyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol mengenggam tangannya erat, selama hampir satu bulan mereka bernikah, ini merupakan kali pertam Chanyeol mengenggam tangannya. Tangan Chanyeol, tangan besar itu, membuatkannya merasa hangat.

"Chan-…?"

"Ayo, Baekhyun kita pulang."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun agar meninggalkan tempat itu secepatnya. Sungguh dia tidak mahu lagi berlama-lama di sana. Satu situasi yang membuatkannya berasa tidak nyaman.

"Baekhyun jangan lupa. Aku mahu bertemu dengan anakku."

Daehyun member penekanan di setiap kata-katanya. Tangannya terkepal erat di saat manic matanya menangkap tangan Baekhyun di genggam erat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempat menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat Daehyun sementara kakinya masih lagi melangkah gara-gara tangannya terus di tarik Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol dia hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas membuatkan Daehyun berdecak.

"Aku akan pastikan, Baekhyun kembali semula kepada ku Park Chanyeol."

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi di meja makan, memerhatikan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang sibuk memasak. Sedikit rasa janggal dengan suasana yang canggung seperti ini. Jari runcingnya di hentak-hentakkan ke atas meja lumayan bagi memecahkan sedikit kesunyian.

Setelah kejadian di supermarket tadi, baik Chanyeol mahupun Baekhyun, masing-masing hanya diam. Entah apa yang berada di fikiran mereka.

Sama seperti sekarang, tidak ada perbualan yang terjadi. Baekhyun tidak tahu caranya untuk memulakan bicara terhadap Chanyeol. Ini semua gara-gara si sialan Daehyun. Entah apa tujuan Daehyun melakukan ini semua.

"Seperti yang ku janjikan, makan malam hari ini."

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Chanyeol meletakkan nampan yang berisi daging di hadapannya. Baekhyun menelan air liur. Baunya sungguh menggoda. Ternyata Chanyeol memang ahli memasak.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis saat melihat gelagat Baekhyun. Di tambah lagi ekspresi saat Baekhyun mencicipi sepotong daging hasil masakkannya. Sangat terliat menggemaskan.

"Ottae?"

"Ini enak Chanyeol."

"Jinjja?"

"Eung."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Dia tidak bohong masakkan Chanyeol benar-benar enak, bahkan lebih enak dari masakkan ibunya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu habiskan."

Baekhyun menggangguk patuh. Dia langsung memasukkan potongan-potongan daging itu ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil sehingga penuh, membuatkan kedua pipi mochinya membulat seperti bakpao.

Chanyeol melepaskan celemek yang terikat di pinggangnya lalu meletakkannya di atas kursi serta membereskan peralatan memasak yang berselerakan.

Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu. Sikap Chanyeol sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak makan Chanyeol? Ayo kita ma…-"

"Tidak. Kau makanlah aku mahu ke kamar." Chanyeol mengusap perlahan rambut coklat Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru sadar senyuman yang di berikan Chanyeol saat ini. Bukan senyuman yang penuh ketulusan.

Chanyeol beranjak meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk di meja makan. Dia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya lesu. Chanyeol merasakan semangatnya benar-benar hilang. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa dia begitu terkesan dengan semua omongan Daehyun tadi.

Seharusnya dia tidak terus-menerus memikirkan itu. Harus ditekankan disini. Dia dengan Baekhyun sememangnya sepasang suami istri yang terikat dengan sebuah perjanjian pernikahan yang suci. Tapi kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan sebarang perasaan cinta terhadap Baekhyun, dan dirinya sangat yakin Baekhyun juga seperti itu.

Tapi kenapa….

"Chanyeol aku bisa jelaskan soal tadi." Baekhyun menunduk. Sumpit di tangannya di genggam erat. Entah apa perasaan ini, sesuatu seolah-olah mendorongnya untuk menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berdiri mematung tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. Aku..-"

"Makanlah Baekhyun. Aku mahu istirahat."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat ketika Chanyeol meninggalkan dirinya menuju ke kamar. Dia bermain-main dengan potongan daging yang berada di piringnya. Nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh. Dia dapat menangkap ada yang berbeda dari nada bicara Chanyeol. Itu bukan nada bicara yang biasa. Nada bicara yang penuh kemesraan dan kehangatan. Nada bicara yang Chanyeol guna saat ini terkesan dingin. Sangat dingin.

Apa Chanyeol marah setelah mendengar kata-kata Daehyun tadi? Baekhyun tidak tahu. Dan dia juga tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol harus marah. Mungkin Chanyeol merasakan dia telah di tipu? Hermm… ntahlah.

"Bahkan kau tidak memanggilku Baekkie. Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk miliknya. Dia memejamkan mata dengan satu tangan di letakkan di atas dahi.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian mata besar itu kembali terbuka. Lelaki tinggi itu memejamkan matanya semula, dengan tubuhnya mengiring ke kanan.

Tetap saja dia gagal untuk tidur. Chanyeol menelentangkan tubuhnya semula. Mata besarnya yang indah itu menatap langit-langit kamar yang bewarna putih. Jujur dia masih memikirkan kata-kata Daehyun.

"Baekhyun hamil anak Daehyun?... Aish jinjja.. kenapa aku harus memikirkan soal itu."

Kaki panjang Chanyeol menendang-nendang selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya. Semoga dengan acara menendang-menedang yang tidak jelas itu, bisa mengusir segala pemikirannya. Satu perbuatan yang idiot.

"Aish… kenapa di pikiranku selalu ada Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengambil rantai kunci dari meja nakas yang berada di sebelah kiri ranjangnya. Memerhatikan rantai kunci itu dan menyentuh ukiran K.S yang terukir indah.

"Andai saja kau masih mempertahankannya…"

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan guru dengan langkah yang malas. Namja cantik itu langsung tidak bersemangat. Moodnya juga jelek. Tadi Pagi sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Baekhyun baru menyadari Chanyeol sudah pergi terlebih dulu darinya. Tanpa sebarang pamitan seperti kebiasaannya mereka. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak habis pikir mengapa Chanyeol bersikap seperti itu.

"Pagi Baek…- Ommo Baekhyunee! kyaa kau kenapa?"

Yoona yang niat awalnya mahu menyapa Baekhyun, langsung kaget saat melihat namja itu yang meletakkan kepalanya ke atas meja, belum lagi saat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya terdapat lingkaran hitam di kedua mata namja mungil itu.

"Apa kau sakit Baekhyunee?" Yoona bertanya heboh. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dahi Baekhyun dan tangan kirinya ke dahinya sendiri bagi mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun, jikalau dia benar-benar demam.

"Aigoo.. Yoona-ssi aku baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan seperti itu."

Baekhyun menatap yeoja itu malas sedangkan Yoona hanya memberikan senyuman tanpa dosanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku kan cuma khawatir. Lagipun kondisimu saat ini…"

Yoona tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya melainkan dia menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai ke bawah membuatkan Baekhyun mulai risih dengan tatapan mengintimidasi yang di berikan wanita itu.

"Apa tadi malam…" Baekhyun memundurkan sedikit kepalanya ke belakang karena saat ini Yoona sedang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Baekhyun oh dan jangan lupa Yoona menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang memincing.

"Kau melakukan sex dengan suami mu hingga pagi?"

"Mwo?! kyaa apa-apaan kau? Dasar wanita aneh."

Baekhyun mendorong Yoona yang semakin dekat dengannya membuatkan wanita itu berteriak kecil.

"Ya.. aku mengerti kok. Tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu." Yoona mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya membuatkan Baekhyun semakin emosi aja menanggapi wanita yang bermarga Im itu.

"Terserah." Baekhyun benar-benar kesal saat ini. Di tambah lagi Yoona tidak habis-habis menggodanya dengan mempertanyakan soalan yang aneh-aneh seperti bagaimana rasanya bersetubuh? Apakah suami mu lembut saat di ranjang? dan bla… bla.. bla… Baekhyun benar-benar kesal dan malu setengah mati dengan pertanyaan vulgar seperti itu.

Asal tahu saja ya , dia tidak sekamar dengan Chanyeol dan mereka tidak pernah melakukan sebarang hubungan sex. Cuma sekadar ciuma tidak lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya menatap Yoona yang masih belum berhenti menggodanya dengan perkataan-perkataan yang vulgar. _'Bisakah aku membuang wanita ini ke laut sekarang juga? Dan setelah itu aku akan pastikan dia di makan oleh jerung-jerung liar yang kelaparan.'_

"Hai… selamat pagi."

Baekhyun bertambah kesal saat melihat namja yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mejanya dengan senyuman yang menurut Baekhyun senyuman yang paling memuakkan pernah Baekhyun lihat sepanjang hidupnya.

"Oh Daehyun-ssi selamat pagi."

Yoona membalas sapaan Daehyun, sedangkan Baekhyun dia tidak langsung menatap wajah lelaki itu.

"Baek apa ka..-"

"Yoona aku masuk ke kelas dulu."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun langsung meninggalkan Daehyun, sebelum laki-laki itu sempat menghabiskan kata-katanya. Walaupun kelasnya bermula 10 menit lagi, namun Baekhyun tidak mahu berlama-lama di situ apa lagi bersama Daehyun. Dia tidak suka dengan tatapn yang di berikan Daehyun kepadanya.

"Baekhyun sampai kapan kau akan menjauh dariku?"

"Nde?"

Daehyun menatap Yoona yang memandangnya dengan wajah kebingungan. Ternyata Yoona mendengar gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun meski pun tidak jelas.

"Yoona-ssi apa kau tahu siapa suami Baekhyun?"

"Erm.. ahniyo. Seingatku Baekhyunee tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepadaku." Yoona membuat tampang pose berfikir coba mengingati kalau-kalau Baekhyun ada mengatakan sesuatu tentang suaminya.

"Jinjja? ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang sangat menarik…"

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Ah gara-gara si sialan itu membuatkan moodku benar-benar bertambah buruk." Baekhyun melepaskan kekesalannya entah pada siapa. Dia masuk ke dalam kelas yang saat ini sepi tanpa seorang murid pun disana. Iya tentu saja sekarang jam pelajaran olahraga dan Baekhyun memasuki kelas 10 menit lebih awal dari jadualnya.

Namja mungil itu duduk di meja sudut kanan hadapan kelas. Meja khas yang di sediakan utuk semua guru-guru yang mengajar. Melihat jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya.

"10 menit lagi." dan setelah itu dia menjatuhkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Tidur sebentar mungkin tidak menjadi masalah.

 _ **FULL CHANYEOL POV**_

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju ke kelas. 10 menit lebih awal sebelum pelajaran olahraga berakhir. Kenapa? Ya karena aku tidak menyukai olahraga dan semacamnya. Meski ramai yang memuji bentuk tubuhku yang atletis, tapi aku benar-benar benci olahraga.

Bosan. Tentu saja. Tadi aku memberi alasan kepada Siwon saem mengatakan aku sakit perut. Padahal itu cuma akal-akalan ku saja. Oh aku merupakan kesebelasan utama pasukan sepak bola sekolah. Dan kenapa aku bisa terpilih sebagai kesebelasan utama sedangkan aku membenci olahraga? Itu mungkin karena aku memang berbakat untuk melakukan apa-apa pun. Aku seorang yang _multitalented_ kalau kalian ingin tahu. Lagipula bukankah aku terlihat keren saat menendang bola?

Aku akan terlihat beribu kali lipat tampan. Hahaha… aku memang tampan. Banyak yang mau menjadi kekasihku. Bukan aku sombong, tapi itulah kenyatannya. Tapi kebanyakkannya aku tolak. Aku mencintai diriku sendiri lebih dari apa pun. Bahkan aku mahu terlahir semula menjadi diriku yang sekarang, kalau bisa aku mau menikah dengan diriku juga. Teman-teman sialanku, Sehun dan Kai, sering menyebutku narsis. Tapi masa bodoh. Aku tidak peduli.

"Ah gara-gara si sialan itu membuatkan moodku benar-benar bertambah buruk."

Aku hampir sampai di hadapan pintu kelas, saat suara itu menyapa indra pendegaranku. Suara yang sangat ku kenal, istriku Byun Baekhyun atau Park Baekhyun? lantas ku urungkan niatku untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Ingin memerhati si mungil.

Dia terlihat kesal. Oh lihatlah bibir mungil itu mengerucut lucu. Entah kenapa tingkah imutnya membuatku tersenyum kecil. Dan aku berpikir lagi dan lagi. Apa dia benar-benar berumur 24 tahun? Aku bahkan terlihat lebih dewasa darinya.

Baekhyun itu dia sebenarnya sangat manja. Mungkin karena dia si bungsu, jadi dia menjadi sosok yang sangat manja. Dia sering meminta ku membuatkan makanan untuknya. Katanya masakan ku enak dan dia sangat menyukainya. Dan sialnya aku sangat senang akan hal itu.

Aku sering memerhatikannya saat makan. Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi anak balita ketika makan. Kedua pipinya akan mengembung yang membuat bibirnya muncung ketika makanan memenuhi mulutnya. Dia akan makan dengan bahagia sekali, dan dia akan tersenyum kepadaku saat tanpa sengaja dia menangkap basahku yang sedang memerhatikannya.

"10 menit lagi."

Lagi suara itu menyapa indra pendengaran di telinga ku yang lebar. Oh ya telinga ku memang lebar tapi tidak apa-apa selagi aku masih tampan.

Aku memerhatikannya lagi. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Dan kemudian dia diam tidak bergerak. Aku mengangkat sebelah keningku. Tidur? Itu yang berada di pikiranku sekarang. Mungkin dia tidak mendaptkan tidur yang cukup tadi malam.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan-lahan nyaris tanpa bunyi mendekati mejanya. Aku tidak mahu dia terjaga. Dan mengambil perlahan-perlahan kursi yang berdekatan lantas aku duduk di dekatnya.

Aku memerhati wajahnya saat tidur. Sekarang dia sudah mengubah posisi kepalanya miring yang membuatku jelas dapat menatap langsung wajahnya. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Tanganku merapikan helaian rambut lembutnya yang menutupi sebagian dahinya.

Lihatlah dia. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa ada laki-laki yang bisa secantik ini. Hidung nya mancung dan kecil, bibirnya pink dan tipis. Ah bibir ini yang selalu ku cium. Aku memerhatikan lagi wajahnya yang tidak mempunyai sebarang cela. Sangat sempurna.

Byun Baekhyun. Dulu laki-laki ini sering membuli ku. Dan aku pindah sekolah juga gara-gara dia. Dia yang menyebabkan di dahiku terdapat bekas luka. Dan sangat lucu dia menjadi istriku sekarang.

Byun Baekhyun. Laki-laki mungil ini sering menganggu tidurku. Aku sering mimpi basah gara-gara di mimpiku aku melakukan sex dengannya. Hahaha bahkan aku sering mimpi basah sekarang juga gara-gara dia.

Sejujurnya, akhir-akhir ini fikiranku di penuhi dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya. Tapi aku sering memikirnya. Dan kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun pernah hamil benar-benar membuatku merasakan kecewa yang luar biasa yang juga aku tidak tahu kenapa.

Bahkan setelah itu aku mengacuhkannya.

"Hei Chan, kau membolos lagi?"

Aku melihat ada pergerakkan kecil dari Baekhyun, tapi dia tetap dengan posisi tidurnya. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke arah Kai yang berada di belakangku, membuat isyarat supaya memperlahankan suaranya, dan dia mengangguk setelah melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur.

Kai mendekati ku dia juga turut memerhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah tidur.

"Kau tahu, Sehun sekarang benar-benar aneh?" ucap Kai dengan suara yang setengah berbisik.

"Maksudmu?" Aku menoleh ke arah Kai, dan Kai menunjuk dengan kepalanya ke arah Sehun yang sudah duduk di mejanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum-senyum saat melihat ponselnya.

Aku juga sadar Sehun sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia sering tersenyum sendiri, dan langsung menghilang setelah habis sekolah, dia seperti seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Sehun yang sadar dirinya sedang di perhati oleh aku dan Kai langsung menatap ke arah kami dengan mengatakan 'Apa' tapi tanpa suara. Aku dan Kai mengangkat kedua bahu kami dan aku dapat menangkap Sehun memutarkan bola matanya.

"Dia cantikkan?" Untuk kedua kalinya aku menoleh lagi ke arah Kai. Seolah bisa membaca fikiranku, Kai langsung menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan dagunya.

"Iya. Dia cantik." Dan tanpa sedar aku mengiyakan ucapan Kai.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Aku berjalan-jalan di deretan toko-toko di bandar Seoul. Sepulang dari sekolah, aku langsung mengganti pakaian seragamku dengan pakaian yang lebih santai, hoodie Supreme hitam kesukaanku, Celana jeans hitam selutut, dan jangan lupa topi SOX ku. Aku langsung keluar dari apartment tanpa menunggu kepulangan Baekhyun. Aku dengar semua guru akan terlibat rapat di sekolah dan mungkin Baekhyun akan pulang lewat.

Aku memerhatikan toko-toko yang menjual pelbagai macam jenis barangan. Terkadang aku akan berhenti untuk melihat barangan yang mereka jual tanpa niat untuk membeli, sekadar mencuci mata.

Dan akhirnya langkah kakiku berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Ini lah tujuan awalku. Mendatangi toko bunga ini. Toko bunga milik Luhan, teman Baekhyun. Aku pikir aku harus bertemu Luhan. Aku mahu tahu perkara yang sebenarnya tentang Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Bau bunga-bunga segar membuatku sedikit nyaman. Mata bulatku memerhati sekeliling, sepi. Aku tidak melihat sosok Luhan di mana-mana.

"Permisi." Aku coba menyapa. Tapi tidak mendapat sebarang jawapan sehingga mata bulatku ini menangkap sepasang manusia sedang berciuman. Aku memincingkan mataku, coba melihat dengan lebih jelas, dua laki-laki yang sedang berciuman itu dan dan mataku membulat sempurna saat aku mengenali sosok itu.

"Sehun?!" Aku sedikit berteriak membuatkan ciuman mereka terlepas karena kaget dengan suara besarku dan mereka juga tidak kalah kaget melihatku yang berada di depan mereka.

"Cha… Chanyeol?" Sehun memanggil namaku dengan tergagap-gagap, dan Luhan wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Kalian berpacaran?"

Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan?"

Dan mereka hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ketawa canggung.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Aku, Luhan, dan Sehun duduk di sebuah café yang terletak berhadapan dengan toko bunga milik Luhan. Aku masih menatap mereka berdua. Aku tidak menyangka mereka berpacaran. Dan Aku hampir menjerit saat Sehun mengatakan dengan santai…

"Aku dengan Luhan sudah melakukan sex." Dan setelah itu Luhan menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Ini sulit untuk ku terima. Maksudku dia dan Luhan baru berpacaran dan mereka sudah melakukan sex? Sedangkan aku, aku yang sudah menikah dan mempunyai istri sama sekali belum melakukan sex. _What the fuck?_

"Oh ya, Chanyeol memang apa yang kau mahu bicarakan?"

Suara Luhan membuatkan ku mengingati tujuan awal kami berada di café ini. Sebenarnya aku mahu membicarakan berdua dengan Luhan, tapi si albino Sehun tidak memberi keizinan jika hanya kami berdua. Aku tidak tahu Sehun bisa possesif seperti ini.

"Oh ya ini soal Baekhyun." kata ku tenang. Sebenarnya aku sedang menenangkan diriku sendiri.

"Baekhyun? Kenapa dengan Baekhyun?" Raut wajah Luhan mulai menunjukkan ke khawatiran.

" Tadi malam kami bertembung dengan Daehyun. Dia…"

"Kyaaa apa bajingan itu sudah kembali?!" Luhan langsung berdiri dari kursi dengan suara nyaring yang berteriak membuatkan pengunjung lain menumpukan sepenuh perhatian kepada kami.

Aku juga Sehun terkejut melihat reaksi Luhan ketika mendengar nama Daehyun, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

Sehun dengan kebijaksanaannya coba menenangkan Luhan yang akhirnya membuatkan Luhan duduk sopan di kursinya semula dengan menyedut Americano es yang di pesannya tadi.

"Siapa Daehyun?"

Sehun menatapku. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung saat ini.

"Mantan Baekhyun." lagi aku menjawab dengan tenang.

"Mwo? mantan Baekhyun hyung? Eh sebentar apa dia Jung Daehyun guru baru di sekolah kita?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Sehun dan namja yang tingginya hampir denganku itu hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi dia mengajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun? Cih.. dasar bajingan." Aku memerhati Luhan. Suaranya tidak sekeras tadi, tapi cukup dengan ketegasan, dan rahangnya mengeras. Aku dapat simpulkan Luhan benar-benar benci Daehyun.

"Jadi hyung dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada ku dan Baekhyun dan aku butuh penjelasan dari mu. Sungguh aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk menanyakan soal ini kepada Baekhyun.. jadi ku harap…-"

"Apa yang bajingan itu bilang?" Aku tersentak saat suara dingin Luhan memotong percakapanku. Aku menatapnya sebentar, dan menunduk. Aku ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia.. bilang.. Baekhyun…" Aku menjeda kalimatku. Menarik dalam-dalam nafasku. Aku harus mengatakan.

"Baekhyun pernah hamil anaknya saat dia membatalkan pernikahannya dan dia mahu bertemu dengan anaknya kembali."

Dan setelah aku mengatakan itu dengan satu tarikan nafas, Sehun langsung tersedak minumannya, dia memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri, sedangkan Luhan mengusap-usap punggung tegap Sehun.

"Apa? Baekhyun hyung pernah hamil?" tanya Sehun dengan suara yang terbatuk-batuk.

"Haish dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diri. Padahal dia tahu yang sebenarnya." Luhan bergumam perlahan tapi terima kasih kepada telinga lebar ku ini karena bisa menangkap gumamannya.

"Maksudmu hyung?" Aku bertanya penasaran dengan apa yang di bilang Luhan tadi, aku dapat menangkap sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan nada bicaranya

Luhan menatapku dalam dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sebenarnya…"

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

Aku pulang ke apartment ketika jam menunjukkan hampir 9 malam. Sebenarnya aku singgah ke market untuk membeli beberapa cemilan dan keperluan dapur.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi saat masuk ke dalam apartment. Gelap. Apa Baekhyun belum pulang? Aku menghidupkan suis lampu ruang tengah dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun tidur di sofa. Apa dia menungguku?

Aku meletakkan barang belanjaan ku ke atas meja yang berdekatan dengan sofa. Menjungkukkan tubuh tinggi ku ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa dengan memakai pijama biru bermotifkan rilakkuma, oh dan apa-apaan ini, dia menguncirkan poninya ke atas. Membuatku tidak tahan untuk memakannya sekarang.

"Baekhyun… hey bangun."

Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Mungkin dia merasakan tidurnya terganggu, perlahan-lahan mata sepet yang masih mengantuk itu terbuka.

Matanya mengerjap lucu. Sepertinya kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Lantas dia bangun dan duduk bersila di sofa. Dia menggosok sebelah matanya dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya sambil menguap lebar. Dan aku memerhatikan tingkah imutnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya entah pada siapa dengan suara serak khas bangun tidurnya, yang penting dia tidak menanyakan hal itu kepada ku karena aku yakin dia masih belum sadar aku sudah berada di depannya.

Tiba-tiba mata sepetnya mengerjap imut, lagi, saat dia sadar aku berada di depannya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang benar-benar lucu.

"Hei." Aku menyapanya dengan ramah dan dia masih terkejut melihatku.

"Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Sebelum kau bangun dan menanyakan jam berapa?"

Aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba bibir Baekhyun melengkung ke bawah, hidungnya memerah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Kondisinya membuatku cemas.

"Baekhyun kau kenapa?" Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun langsung menerjang tubuhku, membuatku terjungkal kebelakang dan terduduk di atas lantai. Dia memelukku erat dengan kepalanya ditenggelamkan ke dada bidangku.

"Baekhyun kenapa?" Aku mengelus rambutnya lembut, dan membalas pelukannya. Dia menangis. Aku dapat merasakan kaos ku basah di bagian dada oleh air matanya. Dia menangis sesenggukkan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis. Jadi aku biarkan saja dia menangis. Kami terdiam. Sesekali aku mengucup pucuk kepalanya hingga akhirnya dia berhenti dan melepaskan pelukkannya dan menjauhkan dirinya.

"Maaf." Dia menunduk dan menyeka airmata yang mengalir di pipi tembamnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa sakit hati saat melihat air mata itu.

Dan lagi aku berpikir. Apa dia benar-benar seorang guru yang mengajarku di sekolah. Karena ketika ini dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menangis saat mainannya rusak.

Aku menangkup kedua pipinya agar memandang tepat ke arahku. Hidungnya masih merah dan matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

"Baek, kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau mengacuhkan ku dan aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya kepadamu, tapi aku ingin kau tahu apa yang di katakan Daehyun itu, aku tidak benar-benar ha…-"

"Aku tahu." Aku menatap wajahnya yang terkejut dengan jawapannya yang aku berikan.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu?"

"Eung… Tadi aku ketemu dengan Luhan hyung dan dia telah menceritakan perkara yang sebenarnya."

"Jinjja?" dan aku mengangguk. Dan dengan hitungan satu saat, wajah Baekhyun sudah bertukar ceria.

Tadi Luhan telah memberitahuku yang Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar hamil. Waktu itu Baekhyun benar-benar sedih dan marah ketika Daehyun membatalkan pernikahan mereka, membuatkan Baekhyun mendapat ide gila entah dari mana dan dengan konyolnya menelfon Daehyun dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya saat ini juga sedang hamil anaknya dan meminta Daehyun agar bertanggungjawab dengan meneruskan pernikahan mereka.

Chanyeol bertambah lega saat Luhan juga memberitahu Baekhyun tidak pernah melakukan sex dengan Daehyun. Dan Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak tahu kenapa dia harus merasa senang akan hal ini.

"Chanyeol?"

Aku tersedar dari lamunan ku sendiri saat Baekhyun melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Dan aku mengangkat sebelah keningku saat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat tampang merajuk.

"Kau mengacuhkan ku semalam. Bahkan kau tidak memanggilku Baekki lagi."

Dia membuang wajahnya ke samping dengan tangan di silangkan di depan dada. Aku terkekeh kecil melihatnya, dan dia mendengus kasar saat mendengar kekehan ku.

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak membawanya ke dalam dakapan ku. Aku memeluknya erat dan daguku ku letakkan di atas kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun. Aku sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata Daehyun."

Aku dapat merasakan tubuh kecil itu menegang dan tidak lama kemudian dia menganggukan kepalanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan meperjarakkan tubuh kami. Seketika aku menatap wajah indah itu dan dia menatap ku balik dengan tatapan polos miliknya.

Membuatku berpikir lagi.

Tatapan ku jatuh kepada bibir tipis pinknya. Dan aku tanpa sadar, sudah menempelkan bibir kissable ku ke bibirnya. Cukup lama sebelum aku mulai melumat bibir bawahnya perlahan dengan memejamkan mataku. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali, dia mungkin terkejut.

Aku terus melumat bibir bawahnya, juga menyedut-nyedut bibir manis itu, dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan dia melumat bibir atasku perlahan. Aku membuka mata, dan sekarang dia benar-benar melumat bibir atasku dengan mata yang terpejam.

Ciuman kami semakin panas dan menuntun. Kami bergantian menukar posisi kepala agar nyaman untuk berciuman, dia mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, dan aku merangkul erat pinganggnya membuatkan tubuh kami menempel sempurna.

"Eungghhh… ermmmh.."

Dia melenguh saat lidah ku berada di dalam mulutnya, tidak lupa aku menghisap lidahnya membuatnya melenguh lagi, dia meramas rambutku membuatkan tubuhku panas dratis, aku semakin semangat untuk mencicipi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa minit ciuman kami terlepas, bibirnya yang bengkak itu terengah-engah coba untuk meraup udara , aku tersenyum kecil dan tanpa aba-aba, aku menenggelamkan wajahku di perpotongan lehernya.

"Eunghh.. Chanyeol…" Dia mendesah keras saat aku mencumbui lehernya dan aku baru mengetahui , ternyata leher merupakan bagian sensitifnya.

Aku mengecup basah leher itu lagi dan lagi. Kemudian beralih untuk mengecup rahangnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya jadi aku bisa leluasa melecehkan lehernya.

"ughhh… Chan..yeollll… enggghhhh.."

Dia terengah-engah ketika mendesah. Ramasan di rambutku semakin kuat saat aku lagi-lagi mengecup,, oh tidak aku mengigit lehernya dan menghisap kuat bekas gigitanku sehingga meninggalkan tanda merah di leher putihnya.

Aku menatap kembali wajahnya yang memandangku dengan sayu. Dia memegang kedua pipiku dan tersenyum lembut.

"Chanyeol, mungkinkah satu saat nanti kita akan saling mencintai?"

"Baek aku…"

Ting tong… ting tong…

Ucapanku terhenti saat mendengar bel apartment kami dibunyikan oleh seseorang. Aku dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Dan kami sempat melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan angka 10:18 malam.

Dan siapa pun orang itu, aku akan menyumpahnya karena dengan berani-beraninya menganggu bakal malam panasku dengan Baekhyun, Bahkan penis ku saat ini sudah separuh menegang.

Aku berdecak kesal. Sialan si penganggu.

"Chanyeol, apa kau ada tetamu?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Tunggu Baek aku akan melihatnya."

Baekhyun mengangguk saat aku beranjak untuk membuka pintu, dia merapikan rambutnya dan bajunya yang berantakkan karena cumbuan kami tadi.

Dengan malas dan perasaan yang sangat-sangat kesal, aku membuka pintu apartment ku dengan kasar.

"Kyaaa Siapa yang men…"

Aku siap dengan makianku, tapi sialnya aku menghentikan makianku yang siap meluncur keluar dari mulutku ketika melihat seorang gadis yang berumur 15 tahun sedang tersenyum lebar kepadaku, sehingga menampakkan barisan gigi putihnya. Dan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan memasang wajah yang datar sangat-sangat datar.

"Hai oppa."

Gadis itu menyapaku dengan ramah, aku sempat melirik koper yang berada di samping kakinya.

"Kau, mahu apa malam-malam datang ke apartmentku?"

Aku dengan suara dingin menanyakan tujuannya, dan gadis itu masih dengan senyumannya.

"Siapa Chan.. eoh?"

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat gadis itu. Dia menoleh ke arah ku, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau pasti Baekhyun oppa, istri Chanyeol oppa kan?"

"Nde? haha iya." Baekhyun tertawa canggung, dia mengusap-usap lehernya. Dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat kissmark yang dibuat oleh ku di lehernya. Haaa.. seharusnya saat ini aku sudah menyodok Baekhyun dengan penisku. Tapi penganggu ini…

"Senang bertemu denganmu Baekkie oppa." lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Cih jangan sok akrab."

Gadis itu mencibir. Dia menatap ku tajam, begitu juga aku. Aku melemparkan tatapan tidak suka ku kepadanya.

Aku melirik lagi koper di kakinya. Semoga ini bukan yang seperti aku fikirkan.

" Oh ya.. "

Ya tuhan aku harap jangan. Aku berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa yang….

"… Untuk seminggu ke depan aku akan tinggal bersama kalian."

Mati. Aku benar-benar akan mati saat ini. Aku rasa separuh nyawaku telah melayang.

"Oh ya Bakkie oppa, perkenalkan aku Park Hana. Sepupu Chanyeol oppa. Semoga kita akan berteman dengan baik."

Dia. Park Hana. Sepupu ku. Dan dia merupakan bencana besar buatku.

 _ **CHANYEOL POV END.**_

 **TBC**

 **Yeay akhirnya ff ini yang telah menunggu lama.**

 **Dengan 4k perkataan maaf, mungkin ini terlalu panjang. Haha. Oh ya ini separuh Chanyeol pov. Harap kalian menyukainya. kerna aku mau bikin dari sudut pandangan Chanyeol, dan aku enggak menyangka ini kepanjangan. Selamat membaca ya.**

 **Read and Review?**


	10. Chapter 9

**YES! THAT STUDENT IS MY HUSBAND!**

 **Author : SHIN RAEWOO**

 **Rate : M (NC)**

 **Main Cast: CHANYEOL x BAEKHYUN**

 **Other Cast: WILL APPEAR ONE BY ONE!**

 **Genre: ROMANCE, HUMOR, DRAMA, MARRIAGE LIFE**

 **Warning: YAOI, BOY x BOY, TYPO, BAHASA SUKAR DI FAHAMI(?)**

"Hai oppa."

Gadis itu menyapa Chanyeol dengan ramah, dan namja tinggi itu sempat melirik koper yang berada di samping kakinya.

"Kau, mau apa malam-malam datang ke apartmentku?"

Chanyeol dengan suara dinginnya mempersoalkan tujuan gadis itu datang ke apartmentnya, bukan jawaban yang dia dapatkan, melainkan cengiran lebar yang gadis itu berikan.

"Siapa Chan.. eoh?"

Baekhyun terdiam saat melihat gadis itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, meminta penjelasan.

"Kau pasti Baekhyun oppa, istri Chanyeol oppa kan?"

"Nde? haha iya." Baekhyun tertawa canggung, dia mengusap-usap lehernya. Dan tanpa sengaja Chanyeol melihat kissmark yang dibuat olehnya di leher Baekhyun. Haaa.. seharusnya saat ini dia sudah menyodok Baekhyun dengan penisnya. Tapi penganggu ini…

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Baekkie oppa." lagi-lagi Baekhyun tersenyum canggung tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Cih jangan sok akrab."

Gadis itu mencibir. Dia menatap Chanyeol tajam, begitu juga namja tinggi itu. Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan tidak sukanya kepada gadis itu.

Chanyeol melirik lagi koper di kakinya. Semoga apa yang sedang bermain di pikirannya saat ini tidak akan benar-benar terjadi.

" Oh ya.. "

'Ya tuhan aku harap jangan. Aku berdoa di dalam hati. Semoga gadis itu tidak mengatakan apa yang….'

"… Untuk seminggu ke depan aku akan tinggal bersama kalian."

Mati. Chanyeol benar-benar akan mati saat ini. Dia merasakan separuh nyawanya telah melayang.

"Oh ya Bakkie oppa, perkenalkan aku Park Hana. Sepupu Chanyeol oppa. Semoga kita akan berteman dengan baik."

Dia. Park Hana. Sepupu Chanyeol. Dan dia merupakan bencana besar buat seorang Park Chanyeol.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Aku tidak menerima sebarang tetamu, terlebih lagi dirimu. Pulang sana."

Chanyeol menatap tajam Park Hana yang sedang memasang tampang wajah tanpa dosa, bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak mempedulikan omongan Chanyeol, kerna gadis kecil itu hanya sibuk bermain dengan ponsel di tangannya.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menjadi pemerhati, sedikit bingung dengan situasi yang berlaku sekarang. Sejujurnya, dia tidak mengenali Park Hana, dan ini merupakan kali pertama dia bertemu dengan gadis berambut blonde itu. Dan sepertinya Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak menyukai gadis ini.

"Aku tidak peduli."

Hana menggedikkan bahunya. Dengan tanpa rasa malu, dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartment mewah itu.

"Kau menghalangku?" Hana menatap tajam Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menghalangnya. Dia memandang lekat Chanyeol yang berdiri betul-betul di hadapannya.

"Memang siapa yang memberi keijinan buat mu untuk masuk ke apartmentku?"

Hana mendecih. Dia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, membuat gaya angkuhnya yang membuatkan Chanyeol semakin emosi melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

"Sebentar lagi kau juga akan tahu."

Gadis itu berucap santai dan tidak lama setelah itu Chanyeol mendapat panggilan telfon dari seseorang.

Chanyeol melihat nama pemanggil yang terpampang di layar ponselnya diikuti Baekhyun juga turut melihat ke arah ponsel Chanyeol.

"Eomma Park?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dan namja tinggi itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar Baek, dan jangan biarkan setan kecil ini masuk."

Chanyeol memberikan penekanan disetiap kata-katanya dan sempat melirik tajam Hana yang memberikan senyuman mengejeknya sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih berada di hadapan pintu apartment.

"Maaf Hana, Chanyeol…."

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyuniee oppa, aku sudah biasa ."

"Erm.. ya.."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bicara apa kepada Hana yang sedang memainkan ponselnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol? kenapa eomma menelfon?"

"Sial."

Dan setelah itu Chanyeol menutup pintu apartmentnya dengan kuat, meninggalkan Hana yang masih berada di luar.

"Chanyeol kenapa kau tutup pintunya?"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan perbuatan Chanyeol yang menutup pintu secara tiba-tiba. Tambahan lagi Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Yaaa oppa buka pintunya! Kenapa pintunya kau tutup?!"

Hana menggendor pintu dengan kuat. Mulut kecilnya tidak henti memberi makian kepada Chanyeol.

"Eomma menyuruhnya untuk menginap di sini Baek."

Chanyeol berucap dengan suara yang setengah berbisik, sesekali dia melirik pintu apartmenya yang masih di ketuk.

"Jadi apa masalahnya? Biarkan saja dia menginap, kan hanya satu minggu Chan?"

"Itu masalah besar Baek."

Baekhyun memberikan tatapan bingungnya. Dia tidak mengerti di mana permasalahannya. Hana kan cuma mau menginap sementara.

"Kau lupa Baek di apartment kita hanya terdapat dua kamar? dan akan menjadi masalah besar jika dia mengetahui kita tidak sekamar."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha untuk mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol kepadanya dan tiba-tiba dia kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipitnya yang membesar.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan Chanyeol?"

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung saat membukakan pintu apartmentnya untuk Hana. Dengan jelas namja mungil itu dapat melihat wajah Hana yang merajuk dengan mulut yang di muncungkan.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyunee oppa. Aku cukup mengerti kok. _By the way_ di mana kamar ku?"

"Cih kau tidur di ruang tamu asal kau tahu."

"Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol menyikut perlahan perut namja tinggi itu, dan sukses menyebabkan bibirnya mengerucut lucu gara-gara tidak terima Baekhyun lebih memihak kepada Hana berbanding dirinya.

"Erm mari ku antarin ke kamar Hana."

Hana menganggukkan kepala, dia mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menuju ke kamarnya dan saat dia melewati Chanyeol, dia menjelirkan lidah mengejek dan dapat di pastikan Chanyeol kesal setengah mati setelah itu.

"Di sini kamar mu Hana, maaf kamarnya kecil semoga kamu nyaman tidur di sini."

"Iya. Terima Kasih. Kau yang terbaik Baekhyunee oppa. Tidak seperti orang itu."

Chanyeol yang berada di belakang Baekhyun -(kerna Chanyeol juga mengikuti Baekhyun untuk menghantar Hana ke kamarnya)- hampir saja mau menjambak rambut gadis kalau Baekhyun tidak menghalangnya.

"Semoga hantu-hantu jahat akan menganggu tidurmu malam ini."

"Aku tidak takut."

"Yaaah kau.."

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Hana kamu istirahatlah oke?"

"Baiklah oppa. Sememangnya kau yang terbaik."

Hana memutar knop pintu dan hampir memasuki kamarnya, sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuatkan mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Oh ya, apa kalian benar-benar pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah? kerna kalian tidak terlihat mesra seperti layaknya pengantin baru?"

Hana memandang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. Entah kenapa gadis kecil itu merasakan sesuatu yang janggal melihat hubungan mereka.

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dia mati akal. Sesekali dia melirik Chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Oke satu fakta yang kalian harus tahu, selama ini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah membohongi kedua keluarga mereka dengan mengatakan hubungan mereka semakin membaik sekarang, dan mereka benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain.

Ya, hubungan mereka memang semakin membaik, namun, kenyataan mereka saling mencintai, itu semua helah untuk menyenangkan keluarga mereka saja.

"Eomma Park bilang kalian benar-benar jatuh cinta saat ini. Tapi aku dapat merasakan kalian tidak."

Hana memberikan tatapan mengintimidasinya terhadap kedua laki-laki yang memiliki perbedaan ketinggian itu.

Dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Adakah senyata itu sehingga orang lain bisa mengetahui bahawa mereka benar-benar tidak terlibat dalam hubungan cinta?

"Kami…"

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Kau tidak lihat kami begitu mesra huh?"

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Baekhyun sekaligus membuatkan Baekhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dapat merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat di setiap saraf tubuhnya.

Juga dia dapat mendengarkan detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak dua kali lipat dari detak jantung manusia normal. Bahkan Chanyeol semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga kepalanya menempel ke dada bidang milik Chanyeol.

Cup.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya. Tangan Baekhyun menolak dada Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka terlepas tapi nihil, kerna Chanyeol mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang di pikirkan namja tinggi itu sehingga dia menciumnya dan lebih buruk mereka berciuman di hadapan Hana yang memerhatikan mereka tanpa mengedipkan mata sedetik pun

Baekhyun mengkatup bibirnya rapat-rapat saat dia merasakan Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir bawahnya. Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar melakukan penolakkan sehingga Chanyeol menatap matanya tajam.

"Bagaimana?"

Chanyeol menyeringai memandang Hana setelah dia menyudahi aksi ciuman sepihaknya dan namja mungil itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia sangat-sangat malu, dia yakin wajahnya sudah merah mirip kepiting rebus.

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur." Hana menutup pintu kamarnya kuat. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar kesal di tambah lagi Chanyeol sedang tertawa keras sekarang.

"Chanyeol…?"

"Baekhyun ayo tidur."

Baekhyun terkesiap saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang benar-benar lembut dan hangat juga bibir kissablenya yang sedang tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat tulus yang tidak pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelum ini.

Baekhyun turut ikut tersenyum sehingga menampilkan smiley eyes indahnya. Namja yang lebih kecil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias dan tanpa di sedari, Chanyeol telah menahan napasnya.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Apa aku harus tidur di sofa?"

Baekhyun bergumam perlahan. Namja berjari lentik yang masih berdiri di hadapan pintu kamar itu memandang sofa panjang di sebelahnya. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol semenjak dia tinggal di apartment ini.

Baekhyun memerhati sekeliling, semuanya kemas dan tersusun rapi. Chanyeol memang pandai memberes kamarnya.

Pandangannya jatuh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah merebahkan tubuh panjangnya di atas kasur dengan mata yang tertutup. Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

Namja mungil itu terpaksa menerima kenyataan bahawa untuk satu minggu ke depan dia harus tidur di atas sofa. Mustahilkan dia tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan Chanyeol?

Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya tidak sadar Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya. Dia terkejut saat Chanyeol memegang lengannya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Tidurlah di kasur Baekhyun."

"Di kasur?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah keningnya, meminta kepastian.

' _Apa aku tidak salah dengar , Chanyeol memintaku untuk tidur di kasur miliknya?'_

"Iya. Dengan ku."

"Apa?! Tidur satu ranjang dengan mu?"

"Iya. Denganku." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mantap tanda dia benar-benar mau Baekhyun tidur satu ranjang dengannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia harus tidur bersama Chanyeol. Benar-benar gila. Ini salah. Oke tidur dengan suami sendiri tidak salah, tapi ayolah selama ini mereka tidak pernah tidur bersama. Dan hal ini membuatkan jantung Baekhyun seperti akan meledak kapan pun bila itu berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kapan jantungnya mulai berdetak hebat saat bersama dengan Chanyeol, tapi setiap kali dia berada di sisi namja berdimple satu itu, jantungnya pasti akan berdetak dengan luar biasa, dan sialnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun kembali sadar dari shocknya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tangannya lembut menuju ke ranjang besar miliknya.

Baekhyun merasakan rohnya sudah keluar dari tubuhnya saat ini. Otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Pikirannya kosong. Dia tidak sadar kapan Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamarnya dan hanya di terangi dengan lampu tidur. Bahkan dia juga tidak sadar kapan dia sudah terbaring di atas kasur dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun merasakan hembusan napas Chanyeol di belakang lehernya. Itu merupakan kawasan sensitif Baekhyun dan itu membuatkan Baekhyun merasa geli di kawasan itu.

"Hermmm."

"Kau memeluk ku."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Alih-alih melepaskan pelukannya, Chanyeol semakin mempereratkan lagi pelukannya di tubuh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun memerhatikan wajah Channyeol. Chanyeol sangat tampan bila dilihat dengan jarak sedekat ini. Almond eyes nya yang sedang terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang kissable dan garis rahangnya yang tegas. Chanyeol benar-benar sempurna. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadarinya.

Dia jadi malu sendiri saat teringat bibir itu selalu menciumnya. Melumat bibir tipisnya dengan sangat lembut. Jujur Baekhyun menginginkan bibir itu lagi. Baekhyun juga tidak sadar kapan, tapi Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Berhenti menatap ku seperti itu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tersentak saat suara berat Chanyeol menyapa indera pendengarannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugp kerna tertangkap basah. Bertambah gugup ketika mata almond itu perlahan terbuka menatapnya tajam.

"Kau belum tidur Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mencicitkan suaranya. Chanyeol sedang menatapnya datar dan itu membuatkan Baekhyun bertambah gugup.

"Bagaimana aku mau tidur kalau ada yang memerhatikan ku?"

"Maaf."

Baekhyun hampir membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya dan mereka berhadapan kembali.

Baekhyun menatap tepat ke mata Chanyeol, begitu juga Chanyeol. Seolah-olah terhipnotis mereka tidak mampu lagi untuk memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, kedua bibir mereka telah menempel sempurna. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai melumat lembut bibir bawahnya.

Ciuman Chanyeol terlalu lembut sehingga Baekhyun terlena dengan ciuman yang memabukkan sehingga Baekhyun turut membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan melumat bibir atas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga mereka bisa merasakan suhu tubuh badan antara satu sama lain.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut bertukar menjadi panas. Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun kasar dan begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka berciuman dan terus berciuman menyesapi manisnya bibir masing-masing yang membangkitkan nafsu ghairah dalam diri mereka.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya berada di atas Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan ciuman basah mereka. Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan menuntun. Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akui, Chanyeol seorang _good kisser_. Itu membuatkan dia menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Mmmgggh..~"

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Melilit lidahnya dengan lidah Baekhyun, sebelum Chanyeol menghisap kuat lidah Baekhyun yang menyebabkan namja kecil terus melenguh.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka ketika dia merasakan oksigen di tubuh mereka mulai berkurangan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terengah di bawahnya.

Jari besarnya membelai perlahan setiap garis wajahnya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati belaian di wajahnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jari itu menyentuh matanya, turun ke hidung dan berakhir di bibirnya dan tidak lama setelah itu Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibir Chanyeol melumat bibirnya kembali dan dengan senang hati Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu.

"Mmmggg~ mmmghhh…"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melenguh ketika Chanyeol menyelipkan tangannya di balik pajama yang di pakai Baekhyun. Tangan CHanyeol bergetar saat telapak tangannya bertemu dengan kulit halus Baekhyun yang membangkitkan lagi ghairahnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya lalu membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun, memberi kucupan basah yang membuatkan tubuh Baekhyun bergelinjang kerna Chanyeol telah menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

"Eunghhh… chaannn.. heentikaan.."

Chanyeol tidak mengubris perkataan Baekhyun. Lidahnya terus bermain-bermain di sekitar leher Baekhyun. Menjilati leher jinjang itu.

"Arghhh… Chanyeoool~.."

Baekhyun sedikit menjerit saat Chanyeol mengigit kuat lehernya. Perih yang di rasakannya bertukar nikmat kerna Chanyeol menyesapi bagian yang di gigitnya yang Baekhyun yakin akan terdapat bercak ungu di lehernya nanti.

Sentuhan demi sentuhan Baekhyun rasakan. Tangannya meramas belakang kepala Chanyeol kuat untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang sedang di rasainya sekarang.

Entah sejak kapan, pakaian mereka sudah terlepas dari tubuh masing-masing. Seharusnya mereka merasakan dingin, namun sebaliknya mereka merasa panas akibat dari nafsu yang menguasai mereka.

"Eunghhh…aaaaahhhh…. aaaaahhh…. …."

Desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat Chanyeol menghisap puting kanan Baekhyun manakala sebelah tangannya lagi memelintir puting kiri Baekhyun .

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol suka bermain-main di dada Baekhyun. Walaupun tidak seperti dada wanita, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatkan Chanyeol merasa candu untuk menghisap kedua puting Baekhyun. Bahkan Chanyeol meremas kuat dada Baekhyun dan desahan Baekhyun bertambah kuat melupakan fakta bahawa ada orang lain di dalam apartment mereka.

Chanyeol menghentikan hisapannya di dada Baekhyun. Dia menindih tubuh Baekhyun hingga mereka dapat merasakan penis masing-masing yang sudah tegang.

Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun yang sayu. Namja tinggi itu tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun aku sudah tidak tahan."

Suara Chanyeol terdengar berat menadakan dia sudah sepenuhnya di kuasai nafsu. Baekhyun mengelus rahang Chanyeol lembuat dengan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya yang sudah membengkak.

"Lakukan.. Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membuka lebar paha Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum saat melihat penis mungil Baekhyun yang menegang dengan cairan precum di hujungnya.

"Enghhhghhh… Eummmmm…Chaaannnn…"

Desahan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menjilati penisnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat kedua sisi bantal dengan kepala yang mendongak ke atas. Seumur hidupnya, ini kali pertama dia merasakan seseorang mengoral penisnya dan itu sangat nikmat.

"Chaanyeeolll… fasterrr..Akuuu.. hampirr…"

Chanyeol terus mengoral penis mungil Baekhyun selang dua menit kemudian, Baekhyun memuntahkan cairan nikmatnya mengotori tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu cepat Baekhyun."

Chanyeol membisikkan suara beratnya ke telinga Baekhyun. Namja mungil itu tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Matanya terpejam erat, nafasnya putus-putus , di tambah lagi bibir bawahnya yang di gigit kerna menikmati orgasmenya, juga peluh yang mulai membasahi dahi si mungil , menambahkan lagi kesan seksi di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya. Melihat kondisi Baekhyun saat ini, membuatkan namja tinggi itu tidak mampu mengawal nafsunya lagi. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung melumat bibir Baekhyun kasar.

"Ernghhh…"

Baekhyun mendesah dalam ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang anusnya yang merupakan jari tengah Chanyeol.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol mengeluar masukkan jarinya di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya Baekhyun?"

"Arghhh… Channnyeooll.."

Baekhyun membuka pahanya semakin lebar saat Chanyeol memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya sekaligus. Dia merasa nyeri di lubangnya. Baekhyun dapat merasakan jari-jari besar Chanyeol berada di dalamnya.

Chanyeol melepaskan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun, menyebabkan Baekhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Aku akan memasukkan penisku. Ini akan sedikit sakit, tapi ku mohon bertahanlah sedikit."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun melirik penis Chanyeol yang sedang ereksi sempurna dan itu membuatnya kaget.

"Chanyeol, penis mu besar sekali, apa itu akan muat?"

Penis Chanyeol besar dan panjang dua kali lipat dari penisnya menyebabkan perasaan takut mulai menguasai dirinya. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan penis besar itu memasuki lubang anusnya yang kecil. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali bisa-bisa anusnya bisa robek gara-gara penis besar itu.

Chanyeol mengucup bibir Baekhyun sekilas. Dia memerhati wajah si mungil yang masih menatap horror penis miliknya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."

"Eungh.. Baiklah."

Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun perlahan. Baik Chanyeol mahupun Baekhyun mereka mulai merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di hati mereka. Sesuatu yang sangat indah.

Perasaan yang sudah lama mereka tidak merasakannya dan perasaan itu datang lagi memenuhi kekosongan di hati mereka.

Chanyeol dengan perlahan coba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Ini begitu sukar, kerna lubang Baekhyun terlalu sempit meskipun dia telah coba melebarkan dengan menggunakan jarinya.

Baekhyun menahan nafas saat merasakan penis Chanyeol mulai memasuki lubangya. Namja cantik itu mencengkram kedua lengan Chanyeol erat. Dia merasakan sakit dan panas di lubangnya bahkan peluh sudah membasahi dahinya saat ini.

"Arghhhh.. sakit Chanyeol.. Saaakit…"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam erat. Baekhyun meramas sprei menggunakan kedua tangannya saat dia merasakan kesakitan di lubangnya menjadi-jadi. Semakin Chanyeol mendorong penisnya ke dalam, semakin sakit yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Tahan Baek.. seddikit lagi.. kau begitu sempit."

Chanyeol masih mendorong penisnya untuk masuk lebih dalam, dan dengar satu hentakan, penis Chanyeol berhasil menancap sempurna di dalam lubang Baekhyun diiringi dengan jeritan kesakitan dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendesah perlahan saat dia merasakan lubang hangat Baekhyun. Dia melihat penyatuan mereka dan terdapat percikan darah di situ.

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun dengan mmemberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut di bibir tipi situ untuk menenagkan Baekhyun yang kesakkitan.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun merasakan sakit di lubangnya, oleh itu dia mencoba menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergerak sehingga Baekhyun yang memintanya. Dia mau Baekhyun merasakan nikmat persetubuhan yang akan mereka lakukan.

Baekhyun membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya. Baekhyun benar-benar mengkagumi sosok Chanyeol, anak muridnya, sekaligus suaminya. Perbedaan usia mereka 5 tahun, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol seseorang yang bisa di harapkan untuk melindungi dan mejaga dirinya.

"Chanyeol bergeraklah."

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah keningnya setelah mendengar arahan yang di berikan Baekhyun.

"Kau yakin?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Eungghhh…ouhh…"

Baekhyun mendesah saat Chanyeol mengerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Nyeri di lubangnya masih dapat dirasakan. Baekhyun menikmati bagaimana penis besar Chanyeol keluar masuk dalam lubangnya.

"Ouh.. Chanyeoolll..arghhh.."

"Ooo.. jaadi di sini ouh?"

Baekhyun mengangkat pinggulnya saat penis Chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya. Kesakitan yang di rasakannya tadi, tiba-tiba bertukar nikmat ketika Chanyeol terus menerus menumbuk titik nikmatnya.

"Arghhh.. arghh… Baekhyuunn.. kau begitu.. nikmat.. arghhh."

Gerakkan penis Chanyeol menjadi semakin cepat. Chanyeol mencengkram kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun dengan erat. Menikmati bagaimana lubang sempit Baekhyun di penisnya.

Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dengan kuat . Dia melingkari kakinya di pinggang Chanyeol yang membuatkan penyatuan mereka semakin dalam.

"Arghhhh.. chanyeol.. ouh.. tusuk lagiiii…aaarghhh.. ooouh."

"Ouhhh….Baaaekk..enghhh… ketatkann luubang mu lagi…."

Desahan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepatkan genjotan penis di dalam lubangnya. Penis Chanyeol terus dan terus menumbuk prostatnya. Kenikmatan yang di rasakannya membuatkan Baekhyun ingin menangis.

"Eunggghh.. mmmph.. Chann…"

Baekhyun membuka pahanya semakin lebar saat Chanyeol mulai membuat gerakan memutar, di tambah lagi Chanyeol mengocok penisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan percum yang banyak di hujungnya membuatkannya semakin mendesah nikmat.

"Arghhhh…Chaaannn.. fassteerrr.. akuuu ingi keluar.. oooohhh.."

"ooooh.. Baek… Sebentar… tahaaann"

Chanyeol merasakan penisnya semakin membesar dan keras. Dia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dengan penisnya yang keluar masuk di lubang Baekhyun tanpa henti.

"Arghhh… Chanyeolll… aaa…akuuu…. sammpaiii…argghhhh."

"Arghhhh…aku jugaa Baek..eungghh."

Dan lima belas tusukkan terakhir mereka mencapai orgasme mereka. Chanyeol ambruk di atas Baekhyun dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

Baekhyun merasakan lubangnya penuh dan hangat. Cairan sperma Chanyeol sangat banyak dan menyebabkan spermanya tumpah keluar dari lubang Baekhyun dan mengalir di paha putih itu.

Baekhyun meringis saat Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari lubangnya. Namja tinggi itu berbaring di samping Baekhyun, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, melihat namja mungil itu masih mengatur nafasnya kemudian dia menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal berwarna biru.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun lembut. Begitu mendengar Chanyeol memangil namanya, Baekhyun turut memiringkan tubuhnya membuatkan posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Iya?"

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil, membawa tubuh yang tidak dibalut dengan sehelai benang itu ke dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Cha..Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tersentak dengan perlakuan Chanyeol yang memeluk tubuhnya. Belum lagi malunya yang hilang kerna mereka telah melakukan persetubuhan.

Chanyeol mengecup kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali. Dia memeluk tubuh kecil itu erat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada di pelukannya, dengan perlahan dia memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mendongakkan wajahnya agar mereka bertatapan.

"Apa kau menyesal melakukan ini dengan ku?"

Tatapan yang di berikan Chanyeol membuat degupan jantungnya bertambah laju. Pertanyaan itu membuatkan Baekhyun berasa gugup.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Apa kau menyesal Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sehingga menampakkan single dimple di pipi kirinya.

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kerna aku.."

Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya. Menatap Baekhyun yang turut menatap dengan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya. Tatapan yang bisa mencairkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun. Namja tinggi itu menarik nafasnya dalam menenangkan dirinya dan mematapkan hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku mencintaimu."

Baekhyun melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Chanyeol saat mendengar ucapan keramat itu. Dia menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"Kau bohong?"

" Tidak Baekhyun. Aku merasakn aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Saat pertama kali kita berciuman di hari pernikahan kita, aku mulai merasakan perasaan asing. Setiap saat aku memikirkanmu. Kau membuat ku gila Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memandang tepat mata almond Chanyeol, mencoba untuk mencari kebohongan di situ, tetapi kenyataannya Baekhyun tidak menemui apa-apa kecuali ke ikhlasan yang terpancar dari kedua mata besar itu.

"Aku.."

"Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Tidak mengapa Baek, aku mengerti kau bisa mengambil waktu mu. Tidurlah kau pasti lelah. Selamat malam."

Belum Sempat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya, Baekhyun dengan cepat mencium bibirnya. Sekadar menempel dengan kuat tidak lebih dari itu.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya Chanyeol dengan kuat. Membuatkan yang di pukul mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ouh Baek. Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Kerna kau terlalu bodoh."

Baekhyun tertawa sedangkan Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tangannya yang masih memegang kepalanya. Pukulan Byun Baekhyun bukan main-main.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya. Dia tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Bodoh. Aku juga mencintai mu bodoh."

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Hai sayang."

Kyungsoo tersentak saat melihat Jung Suk sudah berada di hadapan pintu apartmentnya.

Tubuh kecilnya membeku saat Jung Suk, ayah tirinya, mendekatinya dengan perlahan dengan seringaian jahat yang terukir di bibirnya.

"K…kkau, mau apa kau? Pergi dari sini!"

Kyungsoo menggigil ketakutan, dia memundurkan tubuhnya saat Jung Suk semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Memori silamnya tentang laki-laki itu, berputar hebat di ingatannya. Laki-laki yang telah merusakkan masa depannya.

"Kau takut dengan ku huh? Aku sudah lama menunggu mu tahu. Sememangnya kau dari mana?"

Jung Suk mencoba untuk menyentuh Kyungsoo tapi dengan kasar Kyungsoo menepis tangan laki-laki itu.

"Jangan menyentuh ku. Aku tidak sudi tangan jijikmu menyentuh kulit ku."

Kyungsoo menatap marah kearah Jung Suk yang tertawa kecil seperti sedang memperlekehkan dirinya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Sungguk Kyungsoo benci laki-laki ini!

"Sudah berani melawan ku ya?"

Jung suk mencengkram erat tangan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo sedaya upaya melepaskan cengkraman tangan itu dia mencoba melawan namun, tenaganya kalah jauh berbanding tenaga Jung Suk.

Jung Suk menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, Kyungsoo menolak tubuh Jung suk dia tidak mahu dirinya di perlecehkan oleh laki-laki bajingan itu.

Plak.

Jung suk memegang sebelah pipinya yang di tampar keras. Memandang nyalang Kyungsoo yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau dasar jalang!"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Kyungsoo meronta ketika Jungsuk memeluk tubuhnya. Laki-laki itu mulai mencumbui di seluruh wajah dan leharnya.

"KURANG AJAR."

Jung Suk tersungkur ke lantai. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, ketika melihat Kai memukul Jung Suk bertubi-tubi tanpa sempat untuk laki-laki itu melawan.

"AMBIL INI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KAU MENUNJUKKAN DIRIMU LAGI DI SINI!"

Kai melemparkan kertas yang merupakan sekeping cek tepat ke wajah Jung Suk yang terbaring menahan kesakitan.

Jung suk meringis kesakitan saat dia coba untuk berdiri. Sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat di tendang oleh kai.

Dia menatap cek yang di berikan oleh Kai dan mencium kertas berbentuk persegi sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Kai.

"Lumayan. Terima Kasih anak ku."

Kai memegang kerah Jung Suk ketika Jung Suk mau mendekati Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya. Dia menatap laki-laki itu dengan penuh amarah.

"Pergi."

Kai berucap dengan penuh penekanan yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman menantang oleh Jung Suk.

"Tenanglah Kyung, dia sudah pergi."

Kai memeluk Kyungsoo yang menangis setelah Jung Suk benar-benar sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kai aku takut."

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh tunangannya erat. Dia benar-benar takut sekaligus bersyukur kerna Kai muncul di saat yang tepat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika Kai tidak muncul.

Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia menangkup kedua belah pipi Kyungsoo dan menghapuskan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kyungsoo ayo kita menikah."

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dia menatap Kai sejenak tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan lamaran Kai.

 **C**

 **x**

 **B**

"Selamat pagi Hana."

Baekhyun menyapa Hana ketika melihat gadis itu berjalan mendekati meja makan.

Pagi-pagi lagi Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan sarapan buat mereka bertiga. Baekhyun sememangnya berniat untuk membantu Chanyeol menyediakan sarapan, hanya saja Chanyeol tidak mengijinkannya tambahan lagi tubuhnya masih pegal akibat dari aktivitas panas mereka semalam. Ah.. membicarakan hal itu, membuatkan Baekhyun jadi merona sendiri ketika mengingatinya.

"Hey jangan tidur di meja makan."

Suara berat Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunanya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Hana yang meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hana? Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?"

Hana mengangkat kepalanya menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang tidak sepenuhnya terbuka di tambah lagi lingkaran hitam jelas menghiasi di bawah mata gadis itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau aku hanya mendengar suara desahan kalian sepanjang malam."

Automatis wajah Baekhyunmenjadi merah menahan malu. Dia tidak menyangka Hana mendengar desahan mereka. Dan bertambah malu saat Chanyeol mengatakan…

"Hey terserah kami mau mendesah sekeras apa pun. Ini apartment kami, jadi suka-suka kami. Mau mendesah atau melakukan seks di ruang tamu kau tidak berhak melarangnya."

Ya tuhan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa berbicara sefrontal itu di hadapan Hana? Demi apa pun, seseorang tolong kuburkan Baekhyun sekarang.

"Terserah oppa. Aku tidak peduli."

Hana kembali menidurkan dirinya di meja makan membuatkan Chanyeol mencibir gadis itu.

"Baek.. kau tidak apa-apa? kenapa muka mu merah sekali?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh selidik. Dia memincingkan matanya dan dengan perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baek.. ayo kita melakukan morning sex."

Dan dapat di pastikan Chanyeol menjerit kesakitan akibat mendapat jitakan kuat dari Baekhyun.

"Dasar mesum."

"Aku kan suami mu, jadi itu sudah menjadi hak ku."

Baekhyun memutarkan bola matanya malas. Terkadang Baekhyun jengah menghadapi sikap ke anak-anakkan Chanyeol.

Ting tong.

"Yaah.. Siapa lagi yang datang? menganggu aja."

Chanyeol menggerutu kerna paginya terganggu dengan bunyi bel dari apartmentnya. Padahal dia sudah merencanakan morning seksnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Jangan merungut Chanyeol, coba kau lihat siapa yang datang?"

"Aish.. kenapa harus aku? kau saja yang buka."

"Heh.. aku sukar untuk berjalan, pantat ku masih sakit gara-gara kau."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya juga kan?"

Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Baekhyun yang sedang menahan malu.

"Aigoo manisnya Baekhyun ku."

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun , menambahkan lagi kesan merah di wajah cantik itu.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, cepat buka pintunya."

"Baiklah tuan putri."

"Aku laki-laki Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menggedikkan Bahunya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kesal gara-gara di panggil tuan putri. Hey dia masih laki-laki ngomong-ngomong.

"Siapa yang datang Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaannya ketika laki-laki tinggi itu kembali duduk di meja makan. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Baekhyun di kejutkan dengan satu suara yang memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun!"

"Itu." Chanyeol mengangkat dagunya, memakan sarapannya kembali.

"Luhan? kenapa kau menangis?"

Baekhyun hampir terjungkal kebelakang saat Luhan tiba-tiba saja menerjang tubuhnya.

Luhan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Dia menangis teresak-esak sehingga menyebabkan baju yang di pakai Baekhyun basah di bagian depannya.

"Lu.. kenapa?"

Baekhyun mengusap lembut punggung Luhan untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu. Sesekali dia melirik Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya yang tidak peduli dengan situasi saat ini.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengusap kedua pipinya kasar menghapuskan air mata yang terus mengalir. Dia menarik nafasnya dalam, coba untuk menenagkan dirinya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dia masih sabar menanti agar Luhan memberitahunya apa yang telah terjadi.

" Ish… Sehun Baek.."

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah keningnya saat nama Sehun di sebut. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol, dia langsung menghentikan acara makannya ketika nama sahabatnya di sebut.

Luhan kembali menangis, kali ini dia menangis dengan lebih keras.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Sehun Baek.."

 **TBC**

 **Hai.. maaf lama updatenya, aku sedikit sibuk. Apa ada yang masih menunggu ff ini? hehe.. thanks buat yang menunggu.**

 **selamat membaca, mungkin Chap ini akan membosankan buat kalian.** **maaf jika masih ada typo.**

 **Read Review?**


End file.
